All over again
by Caraluna
Summary: LIASON. Will Jason and Liz find their way back to each other after they have drifted apart?
1. Come back, Go away

Title: All over again  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own GH nor the characters use in this and I don't make any money with them. Please don't sue me, I don't have any money!  
  
What you need to know: Everything is the same until Sonny shot Carly . Courtney is not taking care of the kids. Baby Morgan is staying with Bobby in the Brownstone and Leticia is with Micheal in Sonny's island. Alcazar is dead. Carly remembers everything and Sonny is still in the business. Elizabeth never slept with Zander, she and Ric are divorced, but he hasn't given up hope and follows her around. Luke kills Stephan but Lucky doesn't turn him in to the police. Luke is currently looking for Laura after finding out that the one in the hospital is actually a double.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Chapter 1: Come back, Go away  
  
~Sonny's Penthouse~  
  
" So that's it. Faith is the last one and tonight we are going to take care of her." Sonny said dropping a brown folder in his desk.  
  
" Everything is set for tonight as planned. At midnight everything is going to be over." Stated Jason standing behind Sonny with his arms crossed over his chest.  
  
" Good. Am going to see Carly now. You should spend the day with Courtney. You haven't been married that long and you guys haven't spent any time together."  
  
" She understands this is business. I'll make it up to her when this is all over." A ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. " Am thinking about taking her to Spain for a couple of weeks."  
  
" That sounds great man, you both deserve it."  
  
" How is Carly doing?" Jason asked genuinely concerned for his best friend.  
  
" She's better. My guess is she'll be out in a couple of days. And my baby boy is just perfect. He's really strong and healthy. Bobby is taking good care of him. " Sonny finished with a smile on his face.  
  
" That's great. Soon we'll finally have some peace and quiet around here."  
  
" That's why tonight is so important."  
  
" Trust me, tonight there won't be any mistakes."  
  
" I trust you, man. Be extra careful tonight. Now you have a wife to come back home to."  
  
" I know and I will." They shook hands and hugged slightly before walking out.  
  
~Kelly's~  
  
" After Stephan's funeral, Luke and Nicholas went to see my mom with a new doctor. They asked to see her records and they found that the blood type of the latest tests didn't matched. They checked again and figured she was a double. They think Helena has something to do with it."  
  
" Oh my God! Am so sorry Lucky. That witch is not going to stop until she destroys your family is she? Then again, Luke is not going to let her get away with it."  
  
" That's what scares me the most." Lucky said truthfully.  
  
" What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked.  
  
" When it comes to my mom, dad loses his senses. Am thinking about quitting the PCPD and go follow him. You know, to make sure he doesn't do something stupid."  
  
" Like killing someone." Liz said referring to Stephan.  
  
" Yeah." They were both quiet for a while.  
  
" Look. " Liz broke the silence. " This might sound crazy but, I'm not working and my classes are not going that great..." she paused thinking about what she was going to say.  
  
" So, what are you saying?" Lucky asked confused.  
  
" If you don't mind, I can come with you." " No way! We are dealing with Helena here, this is going to be dangerous."  
  
" I need a distraction. Something to get my mind off of Ric and this whole mess called my life." She led out a heavy sigh before continuing. " Please let me come with you."  
  
" Elizabeth I can't let you do this. Am not going to ask you to risk your life for my family again."  
  
" You didn't asked, I volunteered. And I really want to do this. I miss our adventures, this is going to be fun."  
  
" This is going to be deadly."  
  
" Sorry, I didn't mean it like that."  
  
" I know."  
  
" So what do you say?" Lucky met her determined gaze still doubtful. " Lucky." Liz grabbed his hands in hers.  
  
Ric stopped in front of the door that led to Kelly's witnessing the exchange between his ex- wife and her first love.  
  
" I want to do this. Besides, this is going to give us a chance to reconnect, it's been a long time."  
  
" Ok. Ok. You win. Am going to set everything up. We'll have to leave tonight so I'll call you when we are ready to leave." He stands up still holding her hands.  
  
" Good. I'll have to see my Grams and then I'll go to my studio to pack."  
  
She stood up and gave him a smile, never letting go of his hand she could feel he was concerned with the situation. She moved closer and gave him a hug and a kiss in his cheek. Ric was still watching from the Courtyard and couldn't believe his eyes. Liz and Lucky turned to the door and Ric walked away before they could see him. Before going out of the dinner Liz reassured him.  
  
" Everything is going to be alright. I promise we'll find Luke and Laura and soon they'll be home safely."  
  
~Docks~  
  
Later that afternoon Elizabeth went to GH to say goodbye to her grandmother. On her way to her studio she found herself wondering on the docks overlooking Spoon Island. She sat down in the wooden bench, her bench. Her and Jason's bench. She looked at her watch. 2 hours and 10 minutes. Damn it! She couldn't understand why she'd been thinking about him after so long. He started to pop into her mind after that day at the hospital chapel when Emily's cancer was getting worst. But things where getting absurd now, she thought about him everyday and now it seems like every two hours or so, he was right there in her mind making her feel everything all over again. Could it be that she still felt something for him? No way, Webber. You've been over him for a year now. Or are you? Over looking the calm water below, feeling the cold autumn breeze in her cheeks, she found herself in the back of his motorcycle felling the wind. She was smiling without realizing that she was still sitting there in the docks. " Elizabeth."  
  
The soft call of her name brought her back to reality.  
  
" Elizabeth, are you alright?"  
  
" Hum? Yeah I was just..." She looked up and found him staring at her. " I was just leaving." She stood up but he didn't let her go trough.  
  
" I wanted to talk to you." Said Ric waiting for her to look at him in the same way she did just a couple of months before.  
  
" I don't want to talk to you."  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" What part of ' I never want to see you again' don't you understand?" " What changed? I mean, you loved me so much."  
  
" You said it yourself. I loved you, past tense. You did everything in your power to make all that love go away."  
  
" No. No, that's not true. Everything I did I did it for you, because I love you."  
  
" Look, you have to understand that it's done. The divorce is final and am not gonna go back, not now not ever."  
  
" It's because of Lucky, isn't it?"  
  
" What does he have to do with anything?"  
  
" I thought you were going after Morgan, but I underestimated your first love."  
  
" Am not with Lucky if that's what you mean, but anyways is non of your business."  
  
" Then why don't you hear me out. Give me a chance, give us a chance."  
  
" Because I already did and it ended up worst. I finally got my common sense back and I realized that the man I fell in love with never really existed. You became everything I hate, you are a liar, a rapist, a killer and a kidnapper. This is the last time I ask you to leave me alone. Am going away for a while. I suggest you do the same." She stepped a side and he grabbed her by the elbow. He looked at her and for the first time saw all the hurt and disappointment in her eyes. A single tear ran down her face.  
  
" Am sorry about everything. There is one thing you should know... I always loved you, and always will. I never lied about that."  
  
" I guess I'll never find out. Good bye Ric."  
  
Tears flooded his eyes at the sight of her walking away. He sat on the bench and put his head in his hands. He murmured between sobs... Good bye Elizabeth, good bye my love.  
  
~Jason's Penthouse~  
  
He knew what he had to do. He was going to finish this once and for all. Faith Roscoe was going to pay for every drop of blood, tears and pain she had cost his family. Looking at his watch he saw it was almost time. He had doubled checked every detail so the hit went without a hitch. Jason walked down the stairs dressed in his traditional black attire. He ran his fingers through his dirty blond spikes and looked up to find the sleeping figure on the couch. " My wife." He said playing with his wedding band. He watched her again and smiled. Courtney turned and opened her eyes, she looked up to find her beautiful husband looking down on her from the last step, behind the couch. She smiled still sleepy.  
  
" Hi husband." She pushed herself into a sitting position. " Where are you going?"  
  
" I have work to do." He said moving towards his desk. " There is something I need to take care of." He retrieved his gun from the drawer checked it and put it in the waistband of his jeans, behind his back. Courtney stood up and walked closer to him. " I see is not about coffee."  
  
Jason walked to the closet and took his jacket off the hanger. Closing the door he put on the jacket and walked towards her. " Baby, you promised you were going to deal with my job." He softly caressed her face.  
  
"I know but is not easy. I can't help but worry about you every time you go out there. I get that this is your job, but is not easy having to stay back wondering if you are ever coming back home."  
  
He cupped her face between his hands and looked deeply into her pleading eyes. " I promise I' ll be with you to protect you forever and always. That's what am trying to do now."  
  
" But..." He reached down for her lips and kissed her deeply. When the kiss ended she smiled. "When you put it that way, I can't argue."  
  
He stepped back and smiled. " Good, 'cause I don't have much time." He reached to his back pockets and put on his black gloves. " I'll be back as soon as I can. Please stay here until I get home or call. Marco will be guarding the door. If anything comes up just ask him."  
  
He moved to the door and she followed him. " Ok." A shiver ran down her back and she became pale as if she'd seen a ghost. Jason turned and looked at her.  
  
" Are you Ok honey?"  
  
" I, is just that... is nothing. Don't worry about it." She holds his hands between hers. " Jason, please be careful. And please come back to me tonight." Courtney finished pleadingly.  
  
He hugged her tightly and kissed her chastely on the lips. " I will, I promise."  
  
" I love you."  
  
" I love you too." He turned and walked to the elevator doors. She closed the door and still felt her body trembling. ~ Elizabeth's Studio~  
  
Elizabeth was packing some of her clothes in a black backpack. She remembered her combat boots and went to look for them in her closet. She opened the door and knelt in the floor looking for her boots, when she came across some canvas in the back of the closet. The first one was blank, but she knew why it was there. She was covering up one of her paintings, one she almost destroyed, her best painting... The Wind. She took the painting out of the closet and walked to the couch holding it in her hands. She looked back to clock hanging from the wall and sighed. 1 hour and 27 minutes. Damn! Jason's gift. The one he had to come back to... the one he must've forgotten about a long time ago. Tears prickled at the back of her azure orbs and she fought them back. She had been crying for the past two hours after saying good bye to Ric. She didn't want to cry anymore, not for Ric and not Jason. Everything was over, she was leaving and didn't know when she was coming back. Jason was married, Ric was over and she didn't know if there was anything left in Port Charles to return to. The phone rang and she set the painting in the couch to pick it up.  
  
" Hello."  
  
" Liz, it's me. Everything is set, I'll come by to pick you up whenever you're ready."  
  
" Am almost done here." She looked back to the couch where The Wind was sitting. " But I have to ask you a favor. I have to stop somewhere before we go."  
  
" Well go anywhere you need."  
  
" It's just that there is something I have that doesn't belong to me. I want to give it back."  
  
" Ok, I'll be there in 20 minutes."  
  
" Ok, see you then." Elizabeth hung up and walked back to the closet and picked up a roll of brown paper.  
  
~ Jason's Penthouse~  
  
Courtney was coming down the stairs when the phone rang. She walked to the desk and answer hoping it was Jason.  
  
" Hello."  
  
" Hello, Courtney." A disturbing female voice answered her.  
  
" Whose this?"  
  
" It's just a friend that's really worried about you and your dear husband. Do you know where he is right now?"  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" Just to warn you, your husband is in a lot of trouble."  
  
" W- what do you mean?" Courtney's voice trembled.  
  
" Oh, your worried aren't you? There is something you can do to help."  
  
" Look you have my attention now. Tell me what do you want from me."  
  
" That's much better. Good girl. Meet me in Pier 52 in 15 minutes or you'll be a really young widower."  
  
As the line went dead, Courtney ran to the closet and retrieved her coat. Opening the door she encountered Marco, her guard, face to face.  
  
" Is there something wrong Mrs. Morgan?"  
  
" Y- yeah... no. I mean..."  
  
" Which one is it?"  
  
" It's my father. Mike. He just called. It seems he is drunk and he needs to see me. He is on his way here and I have to go down to the lobby and wait for him." She finished and walked to the elevator and pushed the button.  
  
" I'll go with you."  
  
" NO!" She screamed. " I have orders to not let you alone." " But I have to. If Mikes sees you he'll flip out. You know he is not fond of you guys." " I can't let you go alone. Mr. Morgan said..." The elevator door opened and Courtney ran inside and pushed the button to close the door before he could finished his statement.  
  
"Fu$%# Something is wrong here. Jason is going to kill me if something happens to the little brat. F$%#/!" He ran to the stairs and disappeared.  
  
* * This was my first attempt at writing fanfiction. Tell me if I shall continue. * * 


	2. Hit

A/N : First of all I wanted to introduce myself, my name is Caraluna and I am from Puerto Rico. I'm new to this writing fanfiction and posting it thing, so I hope you guys embrace me as one of your own. Am crazy for Liason so if I decide to post other stories it's going to be Liason all the way. I also had to say that the first three chapters are going to be like a prologue to the actual Liason story. My summary sucks but this is going to be a dejá vu kind of story with a twist. So read and review and if you like what you see I might post daily.... I know that's a bribe, but hey a girl got a do what a girl got do...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 2 : Hit  
  
~ Pier 52 ~  
  
Faith is holding Jason at gun point. " Did you really thought this was going to work? I mean coming here alone, knowing that I alone killed the heads of the Five Families and almost killed you." Jason's face was unreadable.  
  
" Almost."  
  
" Yeah, almost. But maybe tonight will be my lucky night." She steps closer and touches Jason's chest suggestibly. " I see you are not wearing your vest tonight."  
  
" I left it at the cleaners."  
  
Faith laughs. " Oh my God! Jason Morgan just made a joke. What a pity there's nobody to hear it. It's too bad it's going to be the last."  
  
" Don't be so sure about that."  
  
Machine guns went of and Jason moved to take Faiths gun. The shooting stops and Jason already has Faith in a handle in front of him.  
  
" I guess the tables have turned." He said to her ear.  
  
" Oh man. You are really strong." She said stepping closer to his body. " I have the biggest crush on you. You're always so masculine and tough. Even holding a gun to my head makes me want you."  
  
" I have to confess that holding a gun to your head is the sexiest thing I've ever done." He says mocking her.  
  
" So, why don't we get out of here and go have a good time. Even I deserve a last wish, don't I?" He gets closer to her and whispers to her ear. " Not a chance in hell."  
  
Courtney runs right to were they are. " Jason!"  
  
He looks up and see her running towards them.  
  
" Courtney? What are you doing here?"  
  
~ Harborview Towers ~  
  
The elevator door opens to reveal a very nervous Elizabeth is holding a big canvas wrapped in brown paper. She walks into the hall and to Jason's door. " No guard? That's weird." She turns at the sound of Sonny's door closing. She finds Francis face to face.  
  
" Miss Webber, what a surprise. It's been a while since you've came by."  
  
" How many times do I have to tell you to call me Elizabeth. And you really think I would be interested in coming here?"  
  
He blushes recognizing he had said it something wrong. " Sorry, I just meant that... "  
  
" I know what you meant." She smiles at him. " I just came to give this back to Jason. But there's nobody at his door. Could you do me a favor and give it to him?"  
  
" I guess the Little Brat decided to go walk the little pest called Rosie."  
  
Elizabeth lets out a laugh and then composes herself. " Don't let Jason or Sonny hear you or you'll end up swimming with the fishes."  
  
" That girl is just so annoying. And the dog, don't get me started on the dog." Elizabeth shakes her head amused at the guards reaction. " Anyway, they are not home so, maybe I can open the door and you can put the... what is that?"  
  
" It's a painting I did for Jason a while back when... you know. A while back."  
  
" The Wind." Elizabeth's jaw dropped.  
  
" How do you know about it?"  
  
" He talks about it sometimes, he talks about you sometimes."  
  
Tears prickled in her eyes but she didn't let them fall.  
  
" Sometimes..."  
  
" I... Here come in to the penthouse, you can leave a message."  
  
Francis walked to Jason's door and opened it. Elizabeth went in and looked around. " Doesn't this looks like Barbie's Malibu beach house? I can't believe he let her do this to his place." Francis said truthfully.  
  
" That goes to show you what love can do to people." She just stood there as a flood of memories invaded her senses. " You know what, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all." Swallowing hard she turned to the guard. " Am just going to take it to Emily, maybe she can keep it for him."  
  
"Elizabeth wait." He grabbed her by her arm. She looked at him shocked. " Sorry, I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
" Do you mind me asking why are giving it back?"  
  
" Because am leaving town, and it belongs to him. Even if he don't want it anymore, it belongs to him."  
  
" He's an idiot. He doesn't know how to express his feelings, but he still wants you." She looks up in surprise. " I mean, it. He still wants it."  
  
" Yeah, well I don't know."  
  
He looked to his watch and realized he was running late. " Look, I have the keys to the apartment lockers in the basement. He has his old leather couch and other stuff there already. How about you put the painting down there and I figure a way so he goes down and find it?"  
  
" Are you sure about that? Won't you get in trouble?"  
  
" Maybe but I assure you, I won't be sleeping with the fishes." They both laugh, and enter the elevators. " We're going to miss you Miss We... Elizabeth. All of us."  
  
" Thank you, Francis. Am going to miss you guys to. All of you."  
  
~ Pier 52 ~  
  
" What are you doing here?"  
  
" I- I received a call."  
  
" Where is Marco? You have to leave now."  
  
" No. Jason, this is..."  
  
" Courtney, LEAVE!" He lost his control and yelled at her.  
  
" Excuse my intromission on a marriage argument, but why does she have to leave?"  
  
" Shut up!" Jason said tightening his grip on her neck.  
  
" Or what? Are you going to kill me in front of Malibu Barbie?"  
  
Marco arrived out of breath. " Mr. Morgan..."  
  
" Get her out of here, Marco."  
  
" Am sorry. She ran, I didn't have time to..."  
  
" Just take her home."  
  
" Yes, sir."  
  
" I am not leaving you. This is a trap."  
  
" Yes, sweetie. It's a trap. But not for Jason babe here. It's a trap for you hon."  
  
" Leave her alone Faith. Marco take Courtney."  
  
" What do you mean a trap for me?" Courtney was scared now.  
  
" Boys! Come out now."  
  
Three men came out from behind Courtney and surrounded them. Soon Jason could feel the cold cannon from a gun pointing at his nape. The other two men where behind Courtney and Marco.  
  
" You can let go Mrs. Roscoe now." A though voice advised Jason. Jason did as he was told.  
  
" Oh, I was getting used to your big..." She looks seductively towards Jason's jeans. " Hum, your big arms holding me tight. And now what Morgan?" She walks towards Courtney who was struggling to get out the strong grip she was being held on. " Little Mrs. Mathews- Quartermaine- Corinthos- Morgan... did I get them right?" Faith holds Courtney's chin between her fingers. " Tonight your gonna die."  
  
" Let me go." Courtney starts to struggle to get away from the hold of the enforcer, while Faith steps back and laughs at her.  
  
" Courtney! Stop it. Everything is going to be ok honey. Stay calm." He knew that when she got nervous she tended to do stupid things. This was wrong he knew something was going to happen.  
  
Courtney kept struggling and managed to get out of the guards hold. She ignored Jason's instructions and kicked the guard twice. Jason knew things were messed up, so he took action and hit with his left elbow the guards face. They started to battle for control of the gun and two more of Jason's guards came into action. Faith yelled at her enforcer and a shot was fired. Jason looked back and saw Courtney falling to the floor. A second shot was fired directed at Courtney's limp body. Everything stopped for a second. Jason couldn't believed his eyes. He ran toward her and kneeled in front of her.  
  
" Baby... baby answer me. Courtney don't do this to me don't leave me. We promised we would come back. Courtney." He was desperate now. She opened her eyes. And he breathed. " That's it baby. Hold on a minute."  
  
" J-Ja- son... I lo- love you... I al-ways have a-and always w-will."  
  
" Don't do this, stay with me. Courtney..." She closed her eyes. " Courtney, COURTNEY!!!!" He broke up in desperate tears. She was gone. His wife was dead.  
  
* * So, getting the picture yet? Read, review and I keep posting... if you want me to. * * 


	3. Alone

A/N : Yey! You like it, you really liked it. I just have to say thanks to everybody that reviewed the fist two chapters of this story, am glad you liked it. As I promised am gonna try to update every day or every two days, 'cause I don't have a life and since finals are over I have enough time in my hands to write and post. So yeah, here's the third chapter... enjoy!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Chapter 3 : Alone  
  
~ Pier 52 ~  
  
Everything was silent around him. It seemed like the world stood still, just like his heart and his blood. Just like her. He was holding her limp body in his arms, rocking back and forward feeling as if the world had crumbled on his head. Snow had started to fall like pieces of his heart, of the sky, pieces of his life coming down on them. She was gone and he, he was alone. Again.  
  
" Mr. Morgan. Jason. " Marco was hurt, but was more worried about his boss than himself. Jason was just staring at Courtney's dead body in his arms. Tears running down his face and sobs coming unchecked in his solitary mourning. It had been almost an hour since Courtney had pronounced her last words. Faith had tried to escape but Max and Marco had shot her multiple times. Her enforcer and one of her guards had ran, but two others where also dead. After the hit was over, the guards weren't sure of what to do. So they called for a clean up crew. After that was done, there was only one more thing to do. They had to call Sonny. But what were they suppose to say? Hey Sonny. The hit went wrong 'cause your sister tried to save the day and ended up getting herself killed. They knew it was wrong of them to think of her like that, after all she was his bosses sister and wife. But damn! All she had to do was stay in her home and wait for Jason. Was that so hard to do? They looked at the scene before them and knew they had no other option.  
  
" Jason. We have to call Sonny." Max tried this time. Still no answer. " It's late we need to leave and call the police." Still no answer.  
  
" Ok, man. We are going to call Sonny now." He walked back to where Marco and the other two guards were standing. " You have to call Sonny. He's in shock, am worried about him."  
  
" Why do I have to call Sonny? You call him."  
  
" Am giving you an order. Am the senior guard here so, you call Sonny."  
  
" How am I going to tell him that his sister is dead?" " Find a way, pronto."  
  
Ten minutes later . . .  
  
" What did you say to him?" Max asked worried looking at his watch.  
  
" Nothing. Just that there had been a problem with the hit. I told him Courtney showed up and Faith grabbed her... And then the line went dead. I guess his on his way."  
  
Just then they heard foot steps coming towards them. If the police find them there they all would be in a lot of trouble. Soon they saw Sonny coming closer. Pete and Dave guarding his back. When he got close enough he could see Jason laying in the ground with his little sister in his arms. Then he realized she wasn't breathing. Sonny was frozen. This couldn't be happening to him. His baby sister was dead... Regret and remorse filled his mind. Pain and helplessness flooded his senses. He wasn't able to protect his family, he had failed them. Courtney was dead and it was his fault. No not his fault, it was Jason's fault. He had warned him, he had told him that he wasn't worthy of his sister. He order him to leave her alone but he wouldn't. And now it was too late, she was gone. His eyes were filled with tears.  
  
" W- what happened?" His question was directed at Jason, but he didn't seem to have heard it.  
  
" She ran in here and Faith, she called her guards and they..." Max was cut off by Sonny's shout.  
  
" I ASKED... JASON." For a long moment all of them waited. Jason didn't looked back. Then he breathed deeply and answered.  
  
" I- I don't know w - where she came from. I- I asked her to go home, I- I ordered her to go home but she- she didn't listened to me-e." His voice broke slightly.  
  
" Your duty was to take her out of here. I trusted you to take care of her. She trusted you."  
  
" I wasn't fast enough."  
  
" This is all your fault."  
  
" I tried..."  
  
" NOT HARD ENOUGH!" Sonny lost his composure at this point. " You might as well have fired the gun yourself."  
  
" I love her."  
  
" Get up."  
  
" No... I don't..."  
  
" GET UP!" Sonny moved closer and held him by his elbow. He jerked Jason up and he let go of his wife's body.  
  
" Let me go! Stop it... Do you think this is easy for me? My wife is dead."  
  
" MY sister is dead."  
  
" It's always about you, isn't it? My life has changed forever. I'm suppose to be your best friend, your brother... do you even care how I'm felling?" Jason asked incredulously.  
  
" The only thing I know is that my wife is in the hospital and that my baby sister is dead. The territory is being targeted... and that the only person in whom I trusted my life, has failed me." He looked at the lifeless body of his sister and then back at his enforcer. " I'm leaving for the island as soon as Carly is out of the hospital. I don't want you near my family again. I'll ask my lawyer to draw the papers for the society dissolution. You'll get half of everything. But the only condition is that you never get near me or my family. I don't want to see you ever again. Get out of my face."  
  
" I don't care about your money. I don't care about the coffee business or the damn territory! The only thing I ever cared about was your trust, your approval and your friendship. I needed you to be there for me as I have always been for you. But I guess that was just too much to ask of you. You've never cared about anyone else but yourself."  
  
" If I ever see you come near me or my family I'll shot you myself. And that goes for Courtney's funeral as well. Now get out. GET OUT!"  
  
" You can't do that. She's my wife." He tried to come closer but Sonny stepped in front of him.  
  
" I warned you. I'll shot you myself." They looked in each others eyes and any sign of friendship that there used to be between them was gone. Sonny's eyes were cold, drained of feelings. Jason's were blood red and swollen after all the crying he had been doing. He couldn't take it anymore. He looked down and walked away without looking back.  
  
The guards were all standing there in awe. They knew things were going to be bad, but they never thought things would end up like this. Jason walked passed them without looking up. Sonny walked next to his sister and kneeled over her. He started to cry unconsolable.  
  
* * * What do you guys think? Jason has been vanished off the organization, and has lost the only family he ever wanted. What's there left for him? * * * 


	4. Blast from the past

Chapter 4: Blast from the past  
  
~*~*~ May 21, 2004 ~*~*~  
  
~ Outside PC Cemetery ~  
  
Jason was standing outside the cemetery looking longingly at her tombstone. Six months ago she was laying in bed with him and now she was laying six feet underground. He couldn't even sit near her to tell her how much he missed her. A tear played in his eye until it dropped over his cheek. He looked down and walked away.  
  
~Somewhere in Texas ~  
  
" So, what did you find? " Liz walked to where Lucky was standing. She was dressed in a black dress suit and high heels.  
  
" Luke was here." She said taking off her fake eyeglasses.  
  
" Great. Did they know where he went? Was he alone? "  
  
" Breathe! Luke was here two weeks ago and stayed for a day."  
  
" A two weeks? Are you sure it was him? "  
  
" Lucky. I saw the security tapes."  
  
" We have come to another dead-end. "  
  
" Not exactly. Luke broke into another hotel room while he stayed here."  
  
" A hotel room? Why? Did he take anything?"  
  
" Nothing. He went in for about three minutes and walked out."  
  
" None of this make sense. Who was staying in the room? "  
  
" A woman named Susan Donovan. "  
  
" Did you get anything else? "  
  
" I have her home address. You won't believe this."  
  
" Why? "  
  
" Susan Donovan lives in Port Charles, NY. "  
  
" So, after six months of traveling we are coming back home."  
  
" I guess. "  
  
~ Sonny's island~  
  
Carly came into the house with baby Morgan in his stroller. Michael was behind her followed by Leticia. Sonny was standing in the balcony overlooking the horizon. Carly motion to Leticia to take the kids upstairs. As soon as they where out of earshot she step closer to her husband.  
  
" How much longer are you going to lie to yourself? "  
  
" What are you talking about? " He turned and she could see the pain in his eyes.  
  
" Your devastated. You miss him like hell. As much or more than I do. "  
  
" I don't know what your talking about. "  
  
" Am talking of your best friend, your little brother. The man that saved your butt more times than your willing to admit. Am talking about Ja- " He interrupted her before she could finish saying his name.  
  
" DON'T SAY HIS NAME. "  
  
" Why not? Does it hurt to hear it? Does it bother you to realize you made a mistake? A huge mistake.  
  
" I did what I had to do. " He walked to the bar and filled his glass with Scotch.  
  
" The best for whom? "  
  
" The best for everyone. "  
  
" You know, Michael has been asking about his Uncle. He knows his aunt Courtney is in heaven and is not coming back. But he can't understand why his Uncle hasn't come home. He thinks Jason is in danger. " At the mention of Jason's name Sonny winced. " I miss him too. He is our best friend. Come on Sonny, you know that what happened wasn't his fault. We both know that Courtney wasn't one to stay put. She was a feisty young woman. A lot like myself. We were used to make our own decisions and that night she made hers. "  
  
" And it cost her, her life. "  
  
" And his. You more than anyone should know the kind of pain Jason must've been in. Seeing the woman he love get shot in front of him and been unable to save her life. And in top of that looking for the support of his family and finding that they gave him their back. Think about it Sonny, for once in your live think about the what if's. I love you, but if you keep this up, I don't know how much of this am gonna take. "  
  
~ In a Barn outside of town~  
  
Lucky and Liz have been practicing their aim with their guns shooting at a scarecrow.  
  
" Your getting pretty good at this. A little too good. "  
  
" Yeah, well a girl's got a do what a girl's got do. And if going after Luke makes me a target of Helena, I might as well learn how to do this. "  
  
" This is why I hesitated when you offered your help. I didn't want you to become Helena's target once again. "  
  
" Well too bad. I've been here for six months and nothing has happened. "  
  
" Except the time when we got locked up in a meat locker at the clinic in London, or when we were in jail in Switzerland, or this other time when ... "  
  
" Ok, so are you gonna start to recount every single misadventure we've encountered. Or are we gonna plan a way to get to Port Charles unnoticed. "  
  
" We can't just stroll into town. One of us has to go in and check the scenery first. "  
  
" I'll go in first. I'll stay somewhere laying low and check out if someone knows this Susan Donovan. When I find something I'll call you and we do the rest together. "  
  
" Are you sure you want to do this alone? "  
  
" Yeah. I'll even use one of my alias." She said exited.  
  
" Elizabeth, everybody in Port Charles knows who you are. "  
  
" So. Am not going to that part of town. Did you check the address? Is down town. Near Jake's."  
  
" Whatever. Your addiction to that show is just too much. "  
  
" What? I enjoy dressing up and playing special agent, is that so bad? Come on lets pack our things. We are already a couple of weeks behind. "  
  
~ Courtland street~  
  
A woman was standing in the shadows as two men were calling her name.  
  
" Mrs. Donovan? "  
  
" Come out, come out wherever you are. "  
  
" Don't be afraid. We just want to help you. "  
  
The woman screamed when a mouse fell on her head. At the same time the two men turned and grabbed hold of her. She tried to run, but couldn't. The two guards took her and threw her inside a black van and drove away.  
  
~*~*~ May 24, 2004 ~*~*~  
  
~ Outside Port Charles~  
  
" Am gonna be staying in the motel. If anything happens call me. "  
  
" Yes dad. "  
  
" This is not funny. I want you to be careful out there. Don't pull anything funny. "  
  
" Yes dad. "  
  
Obviously irritated. " Elizabeth this is not a game. "  
  
" I know that, dad. " A chuckle escaped her lips and she was met with a deep scowl. " Lucky, we've done this a couple of times before. And besides we're home. "  
  
" That's what scares me the most. "  
  
" Am ready. See you in a couple of days. " She got of the car.  
  
" Call me once you get the room. " He shouted as she walked away.  
  
" YES DAD! " She yelled back with a grin and a wink.  
  
~ Jake's~  
  
Jason was sitting in a corner surrounded with empty bottles of beer around him. Completely drunk, completely miserable, completely alone. He didn't see the woman that walk trough the door. Because he was to busy staring at a blond woman that was sitting in the table in front of him.  
  
Elizabeth walked inside the bar and felt a shiver run trough her body. She went directly to the bar and waited for the bartender. When Coleman turned to her she smiled.  
  
" Hi! "  
  
" Hello. How can I help you miss? "  
  
" I was wondering if there was a room available upstairs. "  
  
" Yes, as a matter of fact I do. " He looked at her intently for a minute. " Do I know you? "  
  
" I don't think so. " She shook her head in denial.  
  
" You are the waitress at Kelly's aren't you? The one that married the lawyer. " " I- I ... Yes. That's me. But I would appreciate it if you keep my staying here a secret. I don't want my family to know am in town. Am here for three, four days the most. " She took of her black sunglasses and he looked at her again. Her hair piled up in a tail, black leather jacket and black jeans and boots.  
  
" Ok, miss I'll keep your secret. Here. " He gave her a key. " Room number two. It's... "  
  
" Up the stairs first room to the left. Thank you. "  
  
Just then they heard a fight brake out. Two men where fighting over a blond in the corner.  
  
" Morgan! I told him to cool it. " He walked to the tables.  
  
" Jason? " Elizabeth exclaimed astonished. As she ran past Coleman.  
  
" What were you thinking touching my wife? " A tall heavy man was in Jason's face.  
  
" Courtney... " He tried to grab her arm again.  
  
The man punched Jason in the face as Liz approached them. Jason fell to the floor.  
  
" Hey, hey! Wait! " She stepped in front of Jason. " Hey. It's ok, he's a little out of it, but he is not dangerous. He thought she was someone else. "  
  
" Get out of my face little girl! He's been drooling over her of over an hour. He needs to learn to respect a lady. "  
  
" Look please ... "  
  
" Spike. Why don't you hit the road? The drinks are on the house. " Coleman interrupted.  
  
" Don't ever look at my wife again or I'll kill you." They turned and left the bar.  
  
" Morgan, you better clean up your mess or you'll end up in the bottom of the harbor even if your not the big bad enforcer anymore. " With that Coleman went back to the bar.  
  
Liz was shaking, she was so nervous. She couldn't believe that Jason was there, behind her. She turned slowly and dropped to her knees. He looked up and she was face to face with him. A man she has known for years. His face was covered in a deep beard, his lip was broken and his eyes. There eyes met and she found nothing. She was afraid, but she had to talk to him. Something was wrong here, very wrong and she needed to help him.  
  
" J- Jason. Are you alright? "  
  
" Elizabeth? "  
  
* * * And they meet again... What would happen next? * * * 


	5. A light in the dark

Chapter 5: A light in the dark  
  
~ Jake's~  
  
" J- Jason. Are you alright? "  
  
" Elizabeth? "  
  
He was so confused. He closed his eyes trying to understand what was happening, his mind was playing games with him. First he thought that girl was Courtney and now this woman looked like Elizabeth. This time he had too much to drink. He opened his eyes again, but she was still there. Could it be true? Could fate had brought her back in to his life when he needed her the most?  
  
" Jason? " He hold his hands between hers while she searched his eyes trying to figure out what was going on in his mind. She couldn't find any trace of the Jason he used to be, way back when.  
  
" Elizabeth? "  
  
" Yes Jason is me. Am here and I want to help you. Why don't we go upstairs, drink a cup of coffee and talk for a bit? Or maybe sleep for a while? " She tried to give him a supporting smile but failed.  
  
" You don't drink coffee. "  
  
" I didn't, but I do now. " She had to smiled at that.  
  
" See, that was a real smile. " His expression was still somber, but at least he was trying.  
  
" Come on big guy. I'll give you a hand. " She stood up and extended her hand to him.  
  
" I- I- you better leave. I don't need your help. " He stood up alone, and stumbled a bit.  
  
" Oh come on! It's been, what? Almost a year since we've seen each other? And three years since we ended whatever it is we had, don't you think this ' it's too dangerous' crap has gotten old. If you want to know dangerous, stick around and maybe I'll tell you where I've been for the past six months." She turned around and walked to the bar. By that time the place was empty. " Can you get me some coffee, strong, black and no sugar."  
  
" Coming right up."  
  
She kept going, but when she didn't heard his footsteps behind her she stopped and looked at him. " Are you coming? Or am I gonna have to make you? "  
  
Jason held her daring gaze, in some kind of staring contest. She was determined to help him, he could see it in her eyes. So he bowed his head and walked to where she was standing. She smiled at herself and when she looked towards Coleman, who was watching the exchange in amazement, she was congratulated with the infamous two thumbs up. But then they heard a crash. Jason was in the floor in the middle of the room. They ran towards him and helped him up.  
  
~ Room 2 at Jake's~  
  
Elizabeth opened the door and moved a side so Coleman could come in with Jason. Once inside Coleman dropped Jason in the bed. As soon as his body hit the mattress, he was asleep. Elizabeth dropped her duffle bag in the chair by the corner and turned at the sound of Jason's loud snore.  
  
" He is going to be out all night. But I don't think you should stay here alone with him. "  
  
" It's ok. I- we were- are friends. "  
  
" Are you sure? "  
  
" Yes. And thanks for your help. I guess we're not gonna need that coffee after all. "  
  
" When he wakes up he's going to need all the help he can get. I'll bring you a small coffee maker I have down stairs, so you can make it in the morning. "  
  
" Here. " She stretched his hand and gave him the money for the room.  
  
" I'll go find that coffee maker. " He left the room and she turned to watch Jason. He was sound asleep. She smiled and took her cell phone out, she marked speed dial and waited for Lucky to answer.  
  
" Hey is me. Yeah am fine... nop, no problem. " She turned and looked at Jason. " I think I'll go out tomorrow and ask around. Ok I'll call you. Bye... bye dad! " She turned off the phone just as the knock in the door came.  
  
She opened to fine Coleman. " Hey. "  
  
" Here you go. Hope this sobers him up. If you need anything I sleep down the hall in room four. "  
  
" Thanks. Goodnight. "  
  
Elizabeth put the coffee maker on the table in the corner, walked to the bureau and took of her leather jacket. She wonder about his own jacket. He wasn't wearing it, maybe he forgot it or something. Then she retrieved her gun from her back and put it next to her jacket in the bureau. He seemed lost, broken. The eyes that were once cold and unfeeling were now fill with sorrow. She sat in the armchair and watched him sleep wondering what has happened to him during the time she was away.  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Morning ~ * ~* ~  
  
Elizabeth turned and the light from the window startled her. She opened her eyes and found him standing by the window.  
  
" Morning. "  
  
He jumped in surprise when he heard her voice.  
  
" Sorry I didn't mean to frightened you. I just..." She didn't know what to say. He used to be so steady and calm. Now he was just a mess. His usually blank and expressionless features where now full of affliction.  
  
" It's ok. "  
  
" How long have you been up? "  
  
" A while."  
  
" Are you feeling better? " She stood up and started to prepare the coffee. Things between them were really awkward. And she didn't know if she could take the tension. Once the coffee was done she set the cups down and filled them with the hot liquid.  
  
" Here. " She gave him one cup and took the other for herself. She sat in the side of the bed while he remained standing. He didn't know what he was going to say to her after so long. He remembered what happened the night before, she had saved him from the beating of a lifetime and then she has said she wanted to help him. He didn't want her to help him, he just wanted to crawl outside and die. When he felt like all his hope was gone and he was finally going to get his wish, here she was. Giving him a chance at a new beginning, a chance he wasn't willing to take. Not yet. Sitting there bringing light to his life after so long.  
  
" Aurgh! This is awful. " She stood up and went to the bathroom. She washed her mouth with water and came out with the empty cup. Jason was looking at her over the rim of his cup biting the inside of his cheek so he wouldn't smile at her face.  
  
" What? Don't like this brand in particular? " He said amused.  
  
" Ja, ja, ja. You can laugh all you want. " She should've been pissed of but listening to him make those remarks at her was like been with him in another time and place. Somewhere none of them have been in a long time.  
  
" I was just saying, last night you said you liked coffee and now... well you almost swore at the taste of the thing. "  
  
" I lied, ok. "  
  
" Why? You know you don't have to do that with me. " She looked at him and saw the truth in his eyes. They weren't quite so cold now.  
  
" I don't even know. "  
  
" You're different. " What in hell overtook him to say that out loud? It just rolled off his mouth. "Am sorry. I didn't mean to... " He didn't know what to say so he shut up.  
  
" It's ok. I am different. It's just that so many things have happened. It's been a while since I've been around, since we've talked. You've changed too. " She saw the coldness coming back, the pain drowning his eyes, the sorrow filling his body. Damn, she had to say that. Now he was back there, wherever there was. Lost inside himself. " You don't have to pretend with me either. I know something is wrong with you, if you don't want to tell me what, you don't have to. But I just wanted you to know that I know and am not going to give up on you. "  
  
" Yeah well, life happens. " He finished his coffee and put the cup on the table. " I guess I should get going. I was just waiting for you to wake up. " He walked to the door, but she stopped him.  
  
" Oh, no you won't. " She grabbed his elbow. " You're staying. Am not done with you. Not by a long shot."  
  
~ Inside a dark room~  
  
A blond woman was passed out on the floor. Helena walks in and smiles when she sees her.  
  
" What my dear? Did you really think I was that easy to deceive? No darling, you're not smart enough to outwit me. Soon Luke will get the message. The only thing left to do is wait as he falls into my trap as he usually does. "  
  
Helena walked out and turned the lights off.  
  
* * * What do you guys think about Liason's first scene? Tell me what you think about the story? Any ideas about what should happen next? Hope you guys are enjoying this, 'cause I am having a great time writing this now that ' the Journey' seems to be coming to an end. * * * 


	6. Confessions of trust

A/N : Thank you for your reviews, you guys are great. I wanted to clarify a doubt Priscilla ( Liasonfan) mention in one of her reviews about the time frame. This started in November 2003 and it picked up in Summer 2004. Liz says it's been a year since they've seen each other because they hadn't seen each other since before he got married to Courtney. And if my math is correct she walked out on him around September 2002, if this is set in Summer 2004 that means almost three years, right? Oh! I don't even understand what am trying to say. Let's put it this way it's been a while since they've been in each others presence. Hope I didn't give you a headache... it's late and am sleepy. So if you have any other doubts I'll try to explain them later on. Enjoy the chapter. Read and review and I'll post soon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~ Room 2~  
  
" You're different. " What in hell overtook him to say that out loud? It just rolled off his mouth. "Am sorry. I didn't mean to... " He didn't know what to say so he shut up.  
  
" It's ok. I am different. It's just that so many things have happened. It's been a while since I've been around, since we've talked. You've changed too. " She saw the coldness coming back, the pain drowning his eyes, the sorrow filling his body. Damn, she had to say that. Now he was back there, wherever there was. Lost inside himself. " You don't have to pretend with me either. I know something is wrong with you, if you don't want to tell me what, you don't have to. But I just wanted you to know that I know and am not going to give up on you. "  
  
" Yeah, well life happens and that has nothing to do with you. " He finished his coffee and put the cup on the table. " I guess I should get going. I was just waiting for you to wake up. " He walked to the door, but she stopped him. " Oh, no you won't. " She grabbed his elbow. " You're staying. Am not done with you. Not by a long shot."  
  
" What? " He was confused.  
  
" It's just that I can't let you walk away, when I know you're not ok. "  
  
" Elizabeth, am a big boy you don't have to worry about me. I can take care of myself. "  
  
" It doesn't look like it. " She was getting anxious now. They looked at each other and she just kept going. " Look at you. Your pale, you've lost weight and I found you drunk down stairs. And don't make me start on the hair. When was the last time you shaved or got a hair cut? This image doesn't really suits you. " They both knew she was rambling, but what else could she do to keep him there?  
  
He moved his hands over his face and then looked at her. " Elizabeth, I don't want to talk about it. "  
  
" Ok, we don't have to talk. We can just stay here and do something else. " She looked around trying to find something but failed in her attempt. He looked at her and could feel her desperation.  
  
" I'll stay. " She looked back in surprise. " I'll stay for a while. "  
  
She smiled genuinely at him. " Thanks. "  
  
~ * ~ * ~ Two hours later ~* ~ * ~  
  
Elizabeth took a shower and changed in a pair of blue jeans and a black tank top. Her hair was made in soft curls and fell down her back. Her black combat boots were near the bed, she sat in the side and started to put on her socks. Jason was looking out the window when he heard her coming out the bathroom. He stared at her for a while before speaking.  
  
" I like your hair. " His voice came in a murmur.  
  
" Thank you. Am still trying to deal with it. I hadn't kept it this long in a while. "  
  
" I know. "  
  
" So, do you have plans for dinner today? " She kept working on tying up her boots. " Why? Are you asking me to have dinner with you? "  
  
" Are you accepting? " She countered.  
  
" I don't think that's a good idea. "  
  
" Look, I decide what's good for me. I have to go do something, but I may be able to come back here tonight. What do you say? " She stood up and walked to where her jacket was. Then she realized she had left her gun laying there. She put on her jacket and turned to look at him. He looked at her and she could tell he had seen it. She realized she hadn't said anything relevant as for why she was back and staying at Jake's instead of her studio or at her Gram's house.  
  
" I haven't exactly been forthcoming about why am here or where I was during the past months. " She started nervously.  
  
" You don't have to give me any explanations. I haven't ask, and am not going to. " He just stood there.  
  
" I- I want to tell you. ' Cause I want you to trust me again, as I trust you. " She waited for him to say something, but he didn't. He moved to the armchair and sat silently waiting for her to continue. She walked to the bed and sat in the side proximate to him. " I left with Lucky. One day he came to Kelly's and told me Luke had found that Laura... "  
  
When she was finished she waited again for him to say something. But he didn't. " So, that's it. Lucky is in a motel outside of town waiting for me to call him with something on this Susan Donovan. Aren't you going to say something? Like, how dangerous it is and how I shouldn't get mixed up with Lucky's troubles? "  
  
" Would you stop what you're doing if I tell you to? "  
  
" No. "  
  
" It's not my place to tell you what you can or can't do. " " Hallelujah! Do you know how long I've waited to hear you say that? Better late than never, I guess. I should get going. " She stood up and he followed suit. She went to the bureau and retrieved her gun from where she had left it. She put the gun in the small of her back and grabbed her small backpack. She opened the door and felt him standing behind her.  
  
"You can stay here if you like, you don't have to leave. "  
  
" Am coming with you. "  
  
" What? Why? "  
  
" Because it's too dangerous and I'm not going to let you wonder over Courtland St. alone. "  
  
" But you said... "  
  
" I know what I said. That doesn't mean am going to let you go play spy alone. Let's go. " She let out an exasperated sigh as they walked out.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
They walked together for hours. At first Elizabeth tried to talked to people in the street, but that wasn't working. Jason was keeping out of it until a drug dealer tried to get fresh with Liz. Then he decided to take her to a bar in a dark ally. It was much smaller than Jake's and a lot scarier. Not even the places she'd been in with Lucky when they went to Mexico compared. Really scary men were sitting in the bar and two couples were making out in the corners. Jason and Elizabeth went directly to the bartender. A short, bald, overweight man looked at them and stood right in front of Jason.  
  
" Morgan? "  
  
" Wally. "  
  
" Whose the little honey? A special friend? Is about time, after... " He was looking at Elizabeth. Jason stopped him before he went on.  
  
" We need information. " Elizabeth watched the exchange in silence, but wonder what was this man going to say before Jason interrupted him. After they walked out of Jake's Jason had put on his 'Borg' face and was in enforcer mode. They hadn't talked for over an hour. Just then she heard him go on. " We are looking for a Susan Donovan. We heard she moved to Courtland St not long ago. "  
  
" Never heard of her. "  
  
Jason took a fifty dollar bill out of his wallet and waved it in front of the man. " Are you sure? "  
  
Wally took the bill and talked again. " I've never heard that name. " He was called to one of the tables so he went over to one of the patrons and served a drink. He came back and looked over to Liz and then to Jason. " I do know that a blond woman has been wondering around. Nobody knows her name, where she came from or why. She just walked around like a ghost. "  
  
" Walked? " Liz interrupted.  
  
" Yeah. A couple of days ago she was taken by two men. "  
  
" What do you mean taken? Elizabeth couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had lost the only clue they had on Luke and Laura.  
  
" I don't know. One of my girls was walking over when she heard screams. She says that two men grabbed the woman and drove away in a black van. "  
  
" I can't believe it. Just my luck! " Elizabeth murmured.  
  
" What was that honey? "  
  
" Am not your honey. " She spat out without really meaning to.  
  
" Anything else? Did she saw a license plate? "  
  
" She's not a detective. She's just a prostitute. Do you think she walks around writing down license plates whenever she sees a hit? " Jason looked at the guy with his icy blue eyes and they man immediately straighten out his answer. " She didn't saw anything more. She said the men were dressed in black suits and that they were hot. "  
  
" That's not enough to track them down. " Jason talked to Elizabeth for the first time.  
  
" I know. "  
  
" Assuming it was her. "  
  
" Let's go back. I need to call Lucky. " They turned around and walked out the place.  
  
~ Jake's~  
  
They came inside and found the place full of costumers. It was late and Elizabeth was hungry and mad. Jason was trying to figure out a way to help her, but didn't really had clue of where he could start. Elizabeth stopped and looked at Jason.  
  
" What about that dinner?  
  
" I'm not that ... " She looked at him as if saying 'don't start ' and he changed his answer. " We can have take out. "  
  
" Ok. What about pizza? " She said with a big smile on her face.  
  
" Pizza it is. "  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Two hours later they were sitting in the floor of the room enjoying their last bite of pizza and their beers.  
  
" I talked to Lucky and he is coming tomorrow. We'll go check out the address to see if we find something that indicates the identity of this woman. "  
  
" You guys have to be careful. Who ever took this woman might still be lurking around. "  
  
" I know. That's why I was thinking you could come with us. You have more experience in this kind of things and we need all the help we could get. "  
  
" I don't know. Lucky might not like me been around. "  
  
" I already talked to him. He's not your biggest fan but, he knows I trust you. "  
  
" Do you really? I mean this is the second time you talk about trust, but if I remember correctly that was the reason for you walking out. You didn't trust me. "  
  
" I- I ... It's been a really long time. I've always wanted to trust you. But it was really difficult after you broke my confidence and heart with a lie. A huge lie. " She sighed heavily. " Now it's not the best time to do this. Just know that I trust you now. "  
  
They were looking into each others eyes and Jason could see the truth in her azure orbs. She trusted him. Why couldn't he do the same? Why couldn't he just tell her everything he was feeling? He needed a friend, someone to console him, a shoulder to cry on. But he couldn't do that to her. Not after all the pain he had cost her. Not after breaking her heart and her confidence.  
  
They were quiet for awhile. The noise downstairs was calming down. It was late.  
  
" Do you want to go downstairs? " She asked him out of the blue.  
  
" What? " He had been deep in his thoughts.  
  
" I was thinking maybe we could go play some pool. "  
  
" Aren't you tire? You slept in the armchair, and we walked a lot this afternoon. "  
  
" Am game if you are. "  
  
" Ok. Let's go. "  
  
They both stood up and picked the empty beer bottles and the napkins. Before walking out she stopped him.  
  
" I have a request. "  
  
" What's that? "  
  
" We are betting something. "  
  
" And what might that be? "  
  
" If I win you get a hair cut and shave that ugly beard. "  
  
He let out a laugh. A real one, spontaneous and refreshing. " Ok. You are on. But what do I get if I win? "  
  
" We can talk about that later. But I'm sure am gonna win. I had the best teacher. " They walked out of the room and downstairs. And for a minute things went back to what they used to be.  
  
* * * I forgot to wish you a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! * * * 


	7. Two guys and a girl

A/N : Hey, everybody! I don't even know how many of you are still interested in this story ( do to the lack of reviews for the last part, thanks to Fehr's girl for hers), but here I am. I guess I need to write this fanfiction to level with all the nonsense going on in the show this days. Anyway, hope you all had a great Christmas and enjoy your New Year! I've been busy watching this great Liason tapes I got for Christmas. God! There's so many things I'd forgotten about their history. Let me tell you I fell in love with Jason all over again and in truth I was kindda pist at Liz, sometimes she can be a real bitch. But hey don't kill me I still love them together the chemistry between Becky and Steve is undeniable. I can't believe the writers made Jason say he wasn't in love with Liz! If that look he gave her every time wasn't love then can somebody tell me what was it? Well, I guess I should stop my rambling and let you get to the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 7: Two guys and a girl  
  
She was walking down a dark alley. It was dark, but she wasn't afraid because he was walking by her side. She always felt safe whenever he was around. She looked at the man walking beside her, and she gasped in surprise. He wasn't there! All of the sudden she found herself in the middle of the road. A car was speeding towards her. No... !  
  
The phone rang for the third time. Her head was spinning. Where was she? What happened? She wanted to open her eyes, but couldn't. She tried again and found herself looking at white. She felt around and figured she was lying on a bed. Oh God! Was she in the hospital? Did the car hit her? Ring ... Ring ... Ring  
  
Her phone was ringing, she couldn't be in a hospital. She tried to sit down and felt dizzy. So she felt around for her cell phone and found it near her pillow.  
  
" H- Hello. "  
  
" Thank God! I was getting scared here. Are you ready? "  
  
" For what? "  
  
" Elizabeth, we have to go to Donovan's apartment today. Did you forgot? "  
  
" Apartment? "  
  
" Are you ok? Did something happened? Is Jason there with you? "  
  
" Jason? I- I ... No. Am, I-I ... The apartment. Susan Donovan's apartment... yes. I- I remember. I overslept, but I'll be ready in 10 minutes. "  
  
" Ok. I'll wait for you in the back lot of Jake's. Am driving a white 78' Chevrolet. "  
  
" Ok. We'll meet you there in fifteen minutes. See you. "  
  
~ *~ *~ Ten minutes later ~ *~ *~  
  
Elizabeth was getting dressed in the bathroom when she heard someone entering the room. She finished putting on her black turtleneck sweater and grabbed her 9mm gun and looked trough the half open door. She couldn't see who was there but she could feel someone walking around. She breathed deeply and opened the door. She walked into the room to find a man standing with his back to her. He was going to turn but she put the gun in his back.  
  
" Don't even think about it! Move another inch and your dead. "  
  
" Wh- "  
  
" Don't! Put your hands over your head. "  
  
" E- "  
  
" I said... put your hands over your head. "  
  
" Elizabeth... "  
  
" J- Jason? " She recognized his voice immediately. He turned around and there he was. Hair cut and shaved, dressed in a blue shirt and jeans.  
  
" Careful with that thing. " She was still pointing it at him. When she realized what she was doing she dropped it and put it in the small of her back. Her head was spinning again.  
  
" You didn't put the safety on. "  
  
" I never took it off. "  
  
" And you planned to shot with the safety on. "  
  
" I- where were you? I woke up with a monster headache and for a minute there I didn't even realized where I was. Can you tell me what happened last night? "  
  
He smirked. " Tequila shots seem to have that effect on people sometimes. "  
  
" Tequila? What are you t- ? Oh my God! Drinking competition... I- Why did you let me compete with that woman? "  
  
" What and risk you hitting me with the pool stick? "  
  
" Did I? "  
  
" No. "  
  
" Well I should've. I can't hold my alcohol very well. "  
  
" Yeah that was pretty clear last night. "  
  
" Oh God? What did I do? "  
  
" Nothing. You passed out after your third shot. I brought you here and it seems you slept through the night. "  
  
" Only three? "  
  
" You sound disappointed. "  
  
" Well I am. You'd think I last at least five rounds. But three. That's pitiful. "  
  
Jason smiled. " Taking that you had already drink five beers. You lasted enough. "  
  
Elizabeth's cell phone rang.  
  
" Hello. Yes, am ready. Wait a minute. " She turned to look at Jason. " Hey, are you still coming with us? "  
  
" Do you think is a good idea? "  
  
" We need your help. "  
  
" Ok. " She talked on the phone again. " We'll be down in a minute. "  
  
~ Somewhere in Florida~  
  
Luke was pacing his hotel room talking to himself.  
  
" Come on. Why haven't you call? It's been two days. Something has to be wrong. "  
  
There's a knock in the door and Luke puts on a long black hair wig to answer it.  
  
" Delivery for Mr. Spencer. " A young man was holding a yellow envelop in his right hand.  
  
" For whom? " Luke was astonished. " Don't you mean Mr. Moreno? " He tried with his best Spanish accent.  
  
" The delivery is for Mr. Spencer. Are you signing or not? "  
  
" Ok. I'll sign. " Luke signed the receipt and the young man gave him the envelop and stretched his hand waiting for a tip. " What? Am not Mr. Spencer. When he comes to pick it up I'll tell him to look you up pal. " He closed the door, took of the wig and moved to the desk to open the envelop. There was a photo and a note attached to it. " Damn it! "  
  
~ Port Charles~  
  
Lucky, Elizabeth and Jason were walking up Courtland St. Lucky was apprehensive about Jason been involved in his family situation, but Elizabeth had talked him into letting him come along. She was right, he could help them search around the apartment. In his line of work he had to pay attention to details he and Elizabeth could miss. But still, he had a feeling things could get complicated for all of them if some of Jason's enemies decide to attack or something worst.  
  
" This is it. " Elizabeth stopped in front of a rundown building.  
  
" Are you sure? " Jason asked looking at the piece of paper she was holding.  
  
" Why? You know the place? " Lucky asked intrigued.  
  
" Yeah. Some people I knew lived here. "  
  
" Some of your thug friends. "  
  
" Actually some of your father thug friends. " Jason answered irritated at Lucky's remark.  
  
" What do you mean my father's? "  
  
" Back when Luke and Sonny were close partners ... I remember coming here for some information. This man lived in the 3rd floor... "  
  
" Apartment 3B. " Elizabeth finished for him.  
  
" Yes. Is that the apartment we are looking for? "  
  
" Yeah. "  
  
" Well I guess we should go inside. " Elizabeth offered.  
  
~ Apartment 3B~  
  
They walked up the stairs and found the door to the apartment ajar. Before they went in Jason examined the lock and came to the conclusion that the lock was forced. They went inside and found the place turned upside down. It hardly had any furniture inside. The small bed was turned down and the wood bureau had its three drawers spread around the floor.  
  
" I guess we are a little late. "  
  
" Do you guys think that whoever took her did this? " " Probably. "  
  
" Let's see what we can find around. " Lucky started to look through the things that laid around the floor. Immediately Elizabeth followed suit.  
  
" If there was something in here, whoever came in must've taking it already. "  
  
" Well if you stand there and do nothing we're never gonna find out. "  
  
" Look is not my fault this place was crashed. "  
  
" Yeah, well. You're here to help us and standing there your not doing a thing. "  
  
" Lucky! Look I know we're all tense here. It's really important to keep our cool. Insulting one another is not gonna help anyone. "  
  
" And him standing there is not gonna help us either. " Jason was starring at a little notebook in the far corner of the room.  
  
" Oh, come on. Take a deep breath and focus on finding something. Give him a break, he's doing us a favor. " Jason walked pass them and went to pick up the notebook. Both, Lucky and Elizabeth, followed him with their gaze. " What's that? "  
  
" I don't know. Some kind of notepad. "  
  
" Does it have anything written on it? "  
  
" No. But a couple of pages were taken. "  
  
" Great! Another dead end. " Lucky was frustrated.  
  
" Wait a minute. Do you have a pencil? "  
  
" Why? Are you leaving a message for the men that took her? ' Hey you care to leave a trail next time. Is getting hard to follow you without one.' There's no use. We have nothing! "  
  
Elizabeth gave Lucky a dirty look and went to look for a pencil on the floor. She found one laying near the wall. " Here. What did you find? "  
  
" When you write something down, sometimes you can use a pencil to ... " His voice trailed of as he traced the pencil slowly over the blank page. Like magic, numbers started to appear out of the blue. " See. "  
  
" You are the best! What is it? A telephone number, an address, what? "  
  
" I think is a phone number. "  
  
" That's good. At least we have a clue. "  
  
" What if this is not Donovan's? Or what if it has nothing to do with Luke? "  
  
" Oh come on Lucky. Don't rain on my parade! Let's get out of here. Am starving. "  
  
~ In an office somewhere~  
  
There's a knock in the door. And Helena told him to come in.  
  
" Is the message delivered? "  
  
" Yes. As you arranged to. "  
  
" Good. Now get ready for phase two of our plan. "  
  
" What about the woman? "  
  
" Keep giving her the drug. She is an essential part of my plan to take the Spencer's down once and for all. "  
  
* * * I don't know if it was good, but at least we got a clean and shaved, all hunka- hunka Jason! Please read and review. * * * 


	8. See you later

Chapter 8: See you later  
  
~ Jake's~  
  
The three of them walked into Jake's a little more over two o'clock in the afternoon. Elizabeth had been watching Jason closely, he'd been quiet all day. But something in his eyes had changed. They weren't quite as somber as the night she had found him drunk. They had talked and played pool as if their friendship hadn't ended as messy as it did. But he was still holding something back. And she still couldn't figure out what it was. Why was he getting drunk at Jake's? Where was Courtney or Sonny when Jason was out here drinking and getting into fights? She couldn't ask him. Elizabeth knew that he would talk when he was ready to, but she also knew her time in Port Charles was coming to an end.  
  
" Hello! Earth to Elizabeth. "  
  
" Yeah. What were you saying? "  
  
" Where did you go? You zoomed out for a minute there. "  
  
" I was just thinking. " She looked at Jason before looking back at Lucky. " About stuff. "  
  
" Well, I was saying that we should look up this phone number. We should move quickly we're still a couple of days behind. "  
  
" Let me see the number again. " Jason took the piece of paper from Lucky and closed his eyes for a minute. " This number is from Miami. "  
  
" Are you sure? " Liz asked.  
  
" Yes. I lived in Miami for a couple of months when I was working for So... a while back. "  
  
" So, I just have to run this number down on my computer to find where exactly in Miami we're going. "  
  
" And all thanks to Jason. " Liz was so happy that he was there, she walked up to him and hugged him really tight. He was surprised to say the least. At the feeling of her tiny arms around him he almost broke again. He needed that hug more than he was willing to admit to anyone. He needed to feel human warmth and care. And she somehow had figured it out.  
  
Elizabeth was caught of guard when Jason hugged her back. He was holding onto her for dear life. Now she was sure something horrible had happen to him. It seemed like hours, but it was a minute. As soon as they broke contact, he felt the loss deep withing his soul.  
  
" Look man, I know I can be an ass sometimes. But I have to admit that if you hadn't been here today we might've never found this number. "  
  
" It's ok. I did this for Elizabeth, she asked me to help and I did. If there's something else you need, just say the word. "  
  
" Roy. The last time I heard from him he was working for Sonny in Miami. Maybe he can help us track down this number. "  
  
" Do you think you can contact Roy D'Lucca for us? " Liz had seen Jason's face at the mention of Sonny and Roy. Whatever was wrong had to do with Sonny or the business.  
  
" I- I can't help you. Roy is not in Florida anymore. "  
  
" What? Where is he then? "  
  
" Roy has taken over Sonny's territory, here in Port Charles. "  
  
" Here? But why? " As soon as the question left her mouth she was regretting it. She knew how secretive Jason was about business. If he felt pressured, he would go into ' Borg ' mode and that was the least she wanted to happen right now. " Forget that, you don't have to answer me. "  
  
" A lot has happened in the last six months. Sonny moved to the island and is supervising Florida from there. Roy took over Port Charles. "  
  
" What about you? " Lucky asked bluntly.  
  
" I've been out ever since Sonny left. "  
  
" Wow! Something big must've gone down if Sonny left and you're out of the organization. " Seeing Jason's far out look and Elizabeth's amazed expression, Lucky decided it was time to leave.  
  
" Look am gonna head out. I'll check this on my computer and as soon as I find out our next destination I'll call you. Pack your bags we're leaving tonight. " He walked towards Jason and shook his hand. " Thank you for your help. "  
  
Lucky walked out of the bar. Jason and Elizabeth just stood there. He was out of the business. Was it because of Courtney? Did something happened to Sonny? So many questions ran trough her mind and she knew he wouldn't answer them. What was she suppose to say now? 'Hey am glad your out of the business. You see, I've always been afraid that some day am gonna open the newspaper and find out you've been killed. Or maybe... Am sorry I know how much you loved your job. It was the only live you knew and now is gone.' No, she couldn't say anything at all.  
  
~ Sonny's island~  
  
Carly was sitting in the sofa reading a magazine. Michael came running down the stairs towards her holding a piece of paper.  
  
" Mommy. "  
  
" Hey, Mr. Man. What's that you got there? "  
  
" It's a drawing for Uncle Jason. See this is you and this is Daddy and baby Morgan and Aunt Courtney with Rosie and Uncle Jason. "  
  
Tears welled up in Carly's eyes. Her son missed his family so much.  
  
" I know Auntie Courtney went to heaven, maybe that's why Uncle Jason hasn't come to see me. Maybe he is still sad and can't remember her. "  
  
" Oh Michael. Come here. " She set the magazine on the coffee table and held her son's hand. " I know you miss your Uncle Jason, but I don't think sending him this drawing is such a good idea."  
  
" Why not? If he sees this picture and remember how happy we were together maybe he'll come home. "  
  
Sonny walked in to find his wife and son sitting on the couch.  
  
" Hey. "  
  
" Hello, now that you're here you could anser your son's questions. He wants to know why his Uncle Jason hasn't come home. "  
  
" Carly, am not in the mood. "  
  
" Look. " She gave him the drawing. " That's our family. "  
  
" Dad. I want to call Uncle Jason to ask him to come home. I want him to take me on the boat, maybe that will help him to not be sad anymore. "  
  
" Michael, why don't you go upstairs and wash up for dinner. I have to speak to your Mommy."  
  
" Are you going to fight again? "  
  
" It's ok, baby. We're just going to talk. "  
  
" Ok. " He ran upstairs. " What? Now you're using our son to blackmail me. "  
  
" Blackmail? What are you talking about? He came here to show me this picture. He said he did it for Jason. Because he knows how sad his Uncle Jason must be now that his Auntie Courtney is in heaven. "  
  
" H- He'll get used to not having him around. "  
  
" Like you've gotten used to it. Do you actually believe I don't hear you at night? The nightmares, the pacing around. "  
  
" WHAT DO YOU want from me? Do you want me to forgive him? Pick him up and bring him here after he got my baby sister killed? "  
  
" You sound like a broken record. You know what? I can't do this anymore. I've tried by any means possible to make you understand and am tire of this. "  
  
" What, now your threatening me? "  
  
" No, am giving you my last warning. Either you put your act together or am out. "  
  
" Out? What do you mean out? "  
  
" I mean out of your life. I've done so much for you. I picked my life up and left my home for you. And what do you give me in return? HELL! I know your hurting and I want to help you, but if you don't want or need my help am not going to stay around and watch you throw your life away. "  
  
~ Jake's~  
  
" I packed everything. Lucky said he'll be here to pick me up around seven. "  
  
" He found something? "  
  
" Yes. He said something about a motel. The connection wasn't good. I couldn't hear him clearly." " That sounds reasonable. Luke needed a place to stay and receive phone calls without been spotted. "  
  
" I know but whoever took the number, is probably on their way there now. "  
  
" You guys are a great team. But... "  
  
Elizabeth waited. One... two... three...  
  
" You are playing a dangerous game. " " I knew you were gonna say that. Man, when are you gonna stop worrying about me? "  
  
" Never. "  
  
Liz breathed deeply. " You don't have to worry about me. "  
  
" I know. You own a gun now. "  
  
" It's not as if I can handle it very well. But Lucky is always around and we look out for each other."  
  
" What you're doing is still dangerous, running around after Luke with Helena's men hot on your heels. She's deadly. You can get hurt. "  
  
" I'm going to be alright. I've survived six months and Lucky's been training me. You know, in self-defense and stuff. "  
  
" And stuff... "  
  
After a long silence Elizabeth decided it was now or never.  
  
" Jason. I- I know something is wrong with you. " He looked at her straight in the eyes. " That didn't came out right. What I meant was that... "  
  
He stopped her before she could continue. " I- I know what you meant. "  
  
" Am sorry. "  
  
" Don't. It's not- it's not your fault. "  
  
" Yeah, but I shouldn't have said anything. Obviously whatever happened to you was big, 'cause the other day you looked terrible. I mean it seemed like you didn't care about what happened to you. And you're eyes seem lost and helpless. " She looked at him and saw the discomfort and hurt written on his face all over again. Damn it! Why did she have to ramble? " What I was trying to say is that am here if you need to talk about it. You helped me so much when I needed it the most, I guess I want to repay you. "  
  
" W- we ... " His voice broke and he swallowed hard. " We haven't been friends for a long time. I- I broke your heart. Why would you want to help me? "  
  
" For the same reason you'll never stop worrying about me. " She took his hands between hers and felt him tremble. " We've been trough so much together. You were my comfort, my rock, my best friend. Somewhere along the way we drifted apart, but that doesn't mean I've stopped caring. I was mad at you for a while, but then I began to focus my energy in remembering all the good times we had together. We've always had this connection... What am trying to say is that am over everything bad that happened between us. "  
  
This was it. If there was someone in the world who could hear him and understand what he was feeling was her. She'd gone through the same thing when she was only seventeen years old. And she was right, they've always had that strong connection. He felt it that first night at Jake's all those years ago and it only seemed to get stronger with time. He had felt it two days ago when she "saved" him from the biker the other night. He had felt it when she hold his hands between hers.  
  
" L- Last year Court... " Ring... Ring... Ring. The sound of the cell phone interrupted him.  
  
" Sorry. It's Lucky. Hold that thought. " She answer the phone and heard Lucky in the other end. He was waiting for her in the parking lot. She turned of her phone, the disappointment was evident.  
  
" Is something wrong? "  
  
" He's waiting for me outside. "  
  
" You have to go. I understand. "  
  
" I can ask him to wait a couple of minutes while we talk. "  
  
" No. No, is ok. You have to go. Here I'll help you with your bag. " He stood up and grabbed her duffel bag. They walked to the parking lot and they stopped in font of her door.  
  
" I'm really sorry. I wish I could stay longer, but... "  
  
" It's ok. Don't worry about that. "  
  
" Look. Even though we didn't got to have that talk, you have to promise me something. "  
  
" What's that? "  
  
" Don't give up on life. Don't give up on you because I haven't, and I won't. "  
  
" Thank you, Elizabeth. "  
  
She opened the door and turned to him. " Oh. And Jason... "  
  
" Yes. "  
  
" Don't forget to shower and shave every once in a while. " She laughed and got in the car. Jason closed the door and knelt so he could speak with her trough the roll down window.  
  
" I will. " He was also smiling.  
  
" I guess this is goodbye. "  
  
" No. We tried that once. And here we are again. Take care and... "  
  
" Be careful. " They said it together.  
  
" See you later Elizabeth. " " See you later Jason. "  
  
He stood up and walked back as Lucky turned the engine on. A tear run down Elizabeth cheeks, but she didn't looked back at Jason.  
  
" Are you ok? " Lucky asked.  
  
" Y-Yeah. Am fine. We're fine. Let's go. "  
  
" Florida, here we go. "  
  
* * * Hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as am enjoying writing it. Hope this New Year brings you happiness and most importantly PEACE. Oh, and some Liason love! Please read and review . * * * 


	9. Living

A/N : So, just one review for the last chapter. And here I thought it was really good. Guess not. This one is not my best. But I need to build up the story until Jason and Liz see each other again and I guarantee it's going to be a good Liason fluff feast. Please trust me. Oh and review!  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Chapter 9: Living  
  
~ Jake's~  
  
He woke up with a strange tugging in his heart. Yeah, he was alive. Been around her for three days was enough to make his heart beat once again. She was always so full of life and enthusiasm that was contagious. Jason sat on the bed and looked around. Jake's. At least he'd slept on a bed for the past few days. That's more than what he had done in the past few months. It was bright an early and he decided to do something, anything. He needed to start living again. He stood up and walked to the window and smiled. He was alive.  
  
~ Miami~  
  
She woke up with a strange tugging in her heart. Yeah, she was alive. She stood up and walked to the window of her room. Been around him again only served to confuse her even more if that was possible. Ever since they met at Jake's that fateful night he saved her form herself, they've been on this emotional roller cost. From friends, to more than friends, to hardly speaking at all. Life had taken them on two different directions but somehow they ended up back at Jake's. This time she wanted to save him, but couldn't. Jason. When she left town she was counting the minutes between each thought about him. That wasn't necessary anymore, after been with him for three days she was sure she was gonna think about him every minute of every day.  
  
The knock on the door brought her out of her thoughts. She walked towards the door and opened it to reveal a very pale Lucky.  
  
" Hey, what's up? You look awful. "  
  
" T- Thank yshuuu... " He was sneezing and trembling when the temperature was 90 degrees. Elizabeth touched his cheek and felt him burning. " Oh my God! Lucky your burning up. What happened to you? When you left you were ok and now... " She was interrupted by his sneeze again. " We have to go to the hospital. "  
  
" No. Am gonna be ok. "  
  
" Yeah, right. Just dandy! I'll go change. We're going to the hospital immediately. "  
  
~ Port Charles~  
  
Jason was walking around trying to figure out what he wanted to do. It was definitely easier when he just wanted to drink and sleep the hangover away. He didn't really wanted to die, he just didn't want to feel the emptiness, the pain and the guilt that took over his heart after everything that happened. It was his fault, everything was his fault. Courtney getting killed, Sonny having to leave his home, him been alone again. How he wished the doctors had been right about him not having feelings! It sure as hell would've been better of. Falling in love with the wrong people, signing his life over to his best friend in the name of loyalty and honor. And where did that lead him? His life was a mess, Elizabeth was right. He couldn't give up on life that easy. Elizabeth... He looked at his watch. Could it be possible that he's been thinking about her every hour on the hour? She wanted to be his friend again, she wanted to help him. Little did she know how much she did help just by saying the things she said to him the other night.  
  
Jason stopped and looked around. He was somewhere in Sullivan's St. He hardly visited this side of town. He looked around and took in the atmosphere of the place. It was quiet. The houses were picket fenced and family oriented. A nice place indeed. Then he saw the pine trees stand close. The woods were close. He could probably walk up to the boxcar and back in less than an hour. Maybe he should've taken Courtney and moved here... There is no room for maybes or what if's. There never used to be. Why all of the sudden he only thought of them. What if he had taken care of Faith somewhere else? What if he had stayed in Europe with Courtney? What if he stopped been Sonny's enforcer first, last and always...  
  
He went on his way but a couple of minutes he stopped again, this time in front of an old building. It looked like a garage. He didn't notice two men coming out of the place.  
  
" The upstairs is fully equipped. It has one bedroom with a bathroom and a small kitchen. The garage itself has the main working area, the office, the locker rooms and a small bathroom. "  
  
" It's still too small. I was looking for something bigger. Thanks anyway. " They said there goodbyes and the man walked away.  
  
Jason was still standing there, when the owner finished locking up.  
  
" Can I help you? "  
  
" No, I was just... sorry for eavesdropping. I- I used to own a bike shop and this place, I guess it reminded me of that time. "  
  
" You are a mechanic? "  
  
" Was, I haven't been in a while. "  
  
" Why not? "  
  
" Life. "  
  
" I know what you mean. I have to sell this place and is like giving up a piece of myself. "  
  
" I know what that feels like. "  
  
" Are you thinking about coming back to business? "  
  
" Not until five minutes ago. "  
  
~ Florida~  
  
Lucky was resting in the bed while Elizabeth gave him his medicines.  
  
" There. Now just rest. "  
  
" We have to get moving. We need to find my Dad. "  
  
" You heard the doctor. You need your rest. We're not going anywhere until you get better. "  
  
" But... "  
  
" No buts. Just lay down and sleep. "  
  
~ Jake's~  
  
Jason was sitting on the armchair in his room trying to figure out how to make the call. He picked up the earpiece and dialed the familiar number. Ring... Ring...  
  
" Francis? Yes, it's me. Am fine, look I need to see you. Can you be at Jake's at 8? Yeah, Max can come too. Ok. So I see you then. Ok. "  
  
~ *~ *~ That night at Jake's ~ *~ *~  
  
" So, where have you been man? We've looked everywhere, Florida, Indiana, Canada, Italy, Puerto Rico, Spain... "  
  
" Believe him when he says everywhere. "  
Max took a sip of his beer.  
  
" I was around. "  
  
" Look we're really sorry about... "  
  
Jason interrupted Francis mid sentence. " I know you are, but I don't want to talk about that. "  
  
" So, what do you need? "  
  
" My money. "  
  
" Well man, it's all were you left it. "  
  
" Roy went through with the dissolution of the partnership. All of the money is in you accounts, local and oversees. "  
  
" I don't really care. I just need enough to buy something. "  
  
" Are you sure you don't want to come back? Roy needs... "  
  
" I don't care what Roy needs. "  
  
" Ok. I understand. But you are coming back to the penthouse, aren't you? "  
  
" There's nothing there for me anymore. " " I took the liberty of clearing it of her things. I thought you might want to come back. There's something you don't know. A package came for you the day... the day the hit went down. "  
  
" Look, Francis I would really appreciate it if we don't talk about that. I'm not going back to the penthouse and could care less about packages, messages, letters or anything that has to do with what happened or the life I had before. It took me a while, but I decided to move on. Clean slate. The last thing I need is a reminder of what my life used to be. "  
  
" Sorry. I though you might want to... but I guess not. "  
  
" We can get you the money as early as tomorrow at 9:00 am. "  
  
" That's good. I'm gonna go upstairs. It was nice to see you again. " He stood up an gave them a slight hug.  
  
" I'll come back tomorrow with the money. "  
  
" I'll see you around man, keep in touch. "  
  
Max and Francis walked out of the bar and Jason headed upstairs.  
  
~ Sonny's Island~  
  
Sonny was standing in the balcony overlooking the beach. The sun was starting to set. Going down slowly just like his life. Carly's words kept echoing in his brain...  
  
" Like you've gotten used to it. Do you actually believe I don't hear you at night? The nightmares, the pacing around. . . You're devastated. You miss him like hell . . . I've done so much for you. I picked my life up and left my home for you. And what do you give me in return? HELL! . . . Am not going to stay around and watch you throw your life away. Either you put your act together or am out. "  
  
Where did his life go wrong? When did he became a hermit? Why did he feel so disgusted every time he looked in the mirror? He was doing the right thing. He couldn't risk his family anymore. But Jason was his family too. Wasn't he? Life was complicated and getting harder by the minute. Carly was thinking about leaving... what was he going to do?  
  
The sun had set and darkness overtook the horizon shadowing the darkness inside Sonny's heart.  
  
~ Port Charles~  
  
After meeting at Jake's, Jason asked Francis to give him a ride to Sullivan St. Once there Jason told his friend his plan to open a bike shop. Francis was glad that Jason wanted to start over, but was a bit apprehensive. Once he had watch his ex-boss try to work outside the business and fail. He wasn't sure that Jason could get accustomed to a life without the adrenaline rush and excitement he got from being an enforcer.  
  
Jason signed the contract and paid in cash. At two o'clock in the afternoon Jason Morgan walked out of his new home.  
  
" And now what? "  
  
" Well, now I own a bike shop. "  
  
" Not trying to be reiterative but, now what? I mean, you need to set up the garage, arrange for publicity and hire at least one more mechanic. "  
  
" I guess I have to. Can you do me another favor? "  
  
" Whatever you need man. "  
  
" Would you find my old Harley and have it brought here? "  
  
" You mean the one you haven't use in years? "  
  
" Yes. They bike I had replaced after Elizabeth walked out. "  
  
" Ok. I'll bring it back from the garage in New York city. Jason you're gonna need money to put this place in shape. "  
  
" Yeah, I know that. Am gonna use the money I need to prep this place. Not a cent more. "  
  
" It's your money. You can spend it all if you wish. "  
  
" I won't. Look the only thing I want to do is forget about everything that happened. "  
  
" You do know it's not that easy, don't you? " " All I know is that I want to. I can't live in the past. And I sure as hell don't have much hope for the future. All I know is that am alive. And somebody told me not to give up on life. I promised her, so am going to start living one day at a time. "  
  
" I understand. Look I just want you to know that am your friend. We all are, and we'll help you however we can. "  
  
" Thanks. I appreciate your support. "  
  
" I have to go my shift starts at three. "  
  
" Ok. I'll see you later. Am going to stay around for a while. "  
  
They said their goodbyes and Francis left. Jason stood there for a while. Was he doing the right thing? Could he actually have a normal life? He didn't know, but he was willing to try. 


	10. Finding Luke

A/ N : Am back! Just wanted to let you know that from now on the post will be weekends. Classes are about to start and I won't have enough time to post during the week.  
  
Burtonlover : Yes the bike he sent for was the one they rode together. I'll explain the bike thing later on.  
  
This chapter takes place four months from the last one. Enjoy and please review.  
  
**************************************************************************** **************  
  
Chapter 10: Finding Luke  
  
~ * ~ *~ October, 2004 ~ *~ *~  
  
~ Mississippi~  
  
Elizabeth was cleaning a table in a bar, while Lucky was sweeping the floor.  
  
" Mrs. Turner, here is your pay check. "  
A redhead gave Liz a check.  
  
" Thank you Molly. "  
  
" No, thank you. If it wasn't for you and your hubby, we would never have been able to keep this place open. You walked in here as if God Himself send you to help me. "  
  
" You're too kind Molly. " Lucky put the broom away and walked towards the petite woman and hugged her.  
  
" Stop it cowboy or am gonna forget you are a married man. Morgan, you have a good man in your hands don't let him go or I myself will go for him. "  
  
" I know he is a great man. Why do you think I married him? "  
  
" And here I thought it was for my good looks and charm. "  
  
" Yeah, that too. " Liz smiled at Lucky and then looked at her watch. " It's time to go. The bus leaves in an hour. "  
  
" Well, I guess this is good bye. "  
  
" It was a pleasure meeting you Molly. I hope everything goes well for you. "  
  
" Thank you for everything. Good bye. "  
  
" Good Bye. " They walked out of the bar hand in hand.  
  
~ New Orleans~  
  
Luke was standing in a phone booth waiting for the call. The phone rang, Luke answered and a man spoke.  
  
" Mr. Spencer, listen well. If you want to find Miss. Donovan alive you have to do as we tell you. Give us the key to Laura's heart. " The phone went dead and Luke threw the phone and cursed out loud. How in the word did they know? Were they following him? Helena had Susan, the only chanced he had to find Laura. There was just one thing left to do...  
  
~ Sonny's Island~  
  
Sonny walked down the stairs yelling at the top of his lungs.  
  
" CARLY! THIS IS NOT FUNNY! YOU CAN COME OUT NOW! CARLY! "  
  
" Mr. Corinthos. She's not here. " Leticia  
said coming out of the kitchen.  
  
" What do you mean, NOT HERE? "  
  
" Early today she woke me up and told me she was leaving. She said she had been waiting for months for you to do something. You didn't so she said she was going to take matters in her own hands. "  
  
" Where are the kids? "  
  
" Morgan is sleeping and I took Michael to school early. "  
  
" She's coming back. Carly is coming back. She didn't left me. "  
  
" She didn't told you she was going to Port Charles? "  
  
" No, she didn't. "  
  
~ Port Charles~  
  
Jason was washing his hands in the sink when he heard the sound of high heels on cement. He turned around after hearing her voice.  
  
" Hey gorgeous. It's been a long time. " Jason just stood there in stunned silence watching as the woman approached him. " Surprised to see me? What, are you going to stand there all day? Come here. " She walked towards him and enveloped him in a hug.  
  
~ New Orleans~  
  
" Here we are. Bourbon St. Now what? "  
  
" Now we go to The Blackout. " They stood in  
a corner figuring out which way to go.  
  
" The Blackout? "  
  
" It's a bar. "  
  
" What a surprise! " Liz said  
sarcastically.  
  
" Louis B. owns the place. He's a friend of my Dad. If Molly saw him getting on a bus to Louisiana. He must've contacted Louis B. "  
  
" So we go talk to this Louis guy, but what if he hasn't seen Luke? "  
  
" I'll think of something. "  
  
" Lucky, you've been coming in and out of the flu for months. We can't keep running around the world following clues that leads us nowhere. "  
  
" You're getting tire of this aren't you? "  
  
" That's not it. Am worried about you and about Luke. What if Helena's men got to him? "  
  
" Look, am fine. Exhaustion must be catching up with me, that's why I can't get rid of this cold. And Dad, he's fine. I know he is. And you? Are ok? Cause if you aren't we can work something out. "  
  
" I'm fine. Let's go find The Blackout. "  
  
~ Port Charles~  
  
" C- Carly, what are you doing here? "  
Jason stepped away from her arms.  
  
" I needed to see you. I know it's been a long time, but I've been waiting to see if Sonny realized his mistake. He didn't. So here I am. "  
  
" You shouldn't be here. "  
  
" Jase, we have so many things to talk about. How are you... How are you holding up? "  
  
" I'm fine Carly. But you won't be when he finds out where you are. You better leave. "  
  
Jason walked past her and into the office.  
  
" Jason. " She followed him. " I come all the way here to see you and all you have to say to me is leave."  
  
" Look. I can't do this right now."  
  
" You don't have to pretend. I know you're devastated. I would've been here sooner. You needed a friend and we abandoned you. Between Courtney's dead and So- "  
  
" STOP IT! I don't want to talk about it. I can't. I'm finally starting to feel free from my past, from my guilt and you expect me to go back. "  
  
" I just want to be here for you. Like you were there for me every single time I needed you. "  
  
" You're ten months too late. "  
  
" Don't say that. None of this was easy for any of us. He's wrecked. He can't sleep at night, drinks none stop, buries himself in work so he can forget what happened but it doesn't work. He misses you and I know he's worried about you. "  
  
" What do you want Carly? Do you want me to feel bad for him and go and tell him that I forgive him? No, I know what you want. You want me to come to the island and talk to Sonny. You know, make him feel better and fix him so you two can be happy together. Just like old times. " Each word he pronounced was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
" What happened to you? Why are you saying those things to me? "  
  
" You want to know what happened to me? My wife died in my arms and the only person I trusted with my life, the one person I thought would understand and help me through it, tossed me out of his life as if I were an animal. " His voice broke a couple of times but he hold it together.  
  
" I- I never thought what he did had hurt you so much. I'm so sorry. "  
  
" Yeah, me too. "  
  
" You know he was just hurting. He didn't mean what he said... "  
  
Jason interrupted her. " I can't hear this anymore. Please Carly, leave me alone. "  
  
" Come on Jason you know how he is about his family. We need to fix this. I'm counting on you being the bigger person. You know he's not going to give the first step. "  
  
" And I should. I mean, this morning when I was looking through the tall fence in the cemetery trying to catch a glance at my wife's tombstone, I thought about that. I said to myself Jason, you should help Sonny get out of his deep depression. I mean here you are, the day you were suppose to be celebrating your first year anniversary harboring this emptiness and regret. "  
  
By this time Carly was already crying her eyes out. He should've remembered that today was Jason and Courtney's anniversary. For God sake's she was there! She hadn't realized how much hurt his best friend was in. He was afraid to let people in again, he was bitter and his eyes were drained of any feeling but hatred. He had become a cynic, and he had all the reason to. He had been alone for 10 months and here she waltz in to his life asking him to forgive the man that put those feelings there. What kind of woman was she? They were right. Every single person that ever said she was a selfish bitch was right.  
  
" I- I'm so so-sorry. "  
  
" We already established that. Now leave me alone. Please. " He was almost pleading to her.  
  
" I- I didn't mean to pressure you. I wanted to do this right. I- I want to be your friend, a good one. You know, for the first time. I'm not going to leave town until we talk and fix this. Am going to fix this for us." She turned and walked to the door, but stopped before stepping out of the office. " I love you, see ya' later." And with that she took of.  
  
~ New Orleans~  
  
Liz and Lucky were sitting in an office talking to Lewis B.  
  
" Luke has been around for the last couple of weeks. "  
  
" Does that mean he's still here? "  
Elizabeth asked hopeful.  
  
" Not right this minute. I shouldn't be telling you this. He made me swear not to tell... "  
  
" Come on Lewis you know me since I was a little kid. My dad is in trouble and I want to help him."  
  
" I figured as much. He's been acting really strange since he got here. "  
  
" Do you know where he is? "  
  
" No. He didn't say where he was going. But I do know for a fact that he is coming back. "  
  
" How do you know that? "  
  
" Because he's waiting for a call. "  
  
" A call from whom? "  
  
" I don't know. The only thing I know is that he steps inside a phone booth every Friday at three o'clock and waits for the call. Afterwards he leaves for a week and comes back just in time for the next call. "  
  
" That was today. "  
  
" So close... "  
  
" Is ok Miss... "  
  
" Webber, Elizabeth Webber. "  
  
" Miss Webber. Don't worry. All you have to do now is wait for him to come back. Just one more week. "  
  
" Just one more week. " Both of them said in  
unison.  
  
~ Monastery in France~  
  
Luke sneaks in dressed as a monk. He walks along with a group towards the chapel. Outside two men dressed in black are watching carefully. One of them takes out a cell phone and dialed a number.  
  
" Hello, Mrs. Cassadaine. He is inside. Yes. We'll do as you asked. "  
  
After the man hanged up the phone, he gave the other a signal. Both of them walked back to a safe position and started the arrangements.  
  
Meanwhile inside, Luke was making his way towards the main office. Once there he picked the lock and entered the room. He took the hood of his head and started to roam the place. He turned a candlestick and a painting moved to expose a small vault in the middle of the wall. Luke marked a code in the panel and the door opened. Before he could retrieve the object, his world went dark. A person dressed in black took the box and closed the vault. Then moved towards Luke's body and felt for a pulse. He was alive. A loud explosion erupted from the gardens. They had to get out of there before it was too late.  
  
~ Dark room~  
  
Helena walked inside the room and observed the sleeping form of the woman. She looked at her diamond watch and smiled.  
  
" By this time Luke must be lying under three stories of stone debris. But don't worry darling, you're still of use to me. There's something Luke didn't know. And that piece of information will change the outcome of this game now that Luke is gone. "  
  
~ New Orleans~  
  
Friday... Lucky and Elizabeth were still waiting for Luke to show his face. It was almost time for the call and he hadn't even call Lewis. They were parked in the other side of the street from the phone both Luke usually used.  
  
" It's 10 to three o'clock and he's not around. Am getting worried. "  
  
" It's ok. Maybe be got distracted or something. Don't worry! Lewis said he was always here to answer the phone. "  
  
" That's what worries me. What if something happened to him? If this call has something to do with my Mom... God! What if he doesn't show up? "  
  
" Lucky, breathe. He'll show up. "  
  
In Helena's office...  
  
" Are you in place? "  
  
A voice from the speaker answered. " Yes, we are. But, why? Luke Spencer is dead. "  
  
" Just to be sure. If someone shows up, do as I asked. "  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
While Liz and Lucky were watching from their stand inside a black Sedan, the clock hit three o'clock. A minute later, a man walked towards the booth. He was wearing a floor length black coat, dark shades and a cowboy hat. Was that him? The car was on. As the man walked inside the booth machine guns went of. 


	11. The Cowboy and the Princess

A/N: Wow! No reviews for last chapter... oh well. I know is going slow but am pretty sure that there will be Liason interaction in the next couple of chapters. I also wanted to let you know that I'm starting a new fic call Road to Nowhere, its going to be part AU so check it out to see if you like it. I still don't know about this one so lets see how it goes. Here's the next one for anybody out there who was waiting for, hope you enjoy it.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
Chapter 11: The Cowboy and the Princess  
  
~ Port Charles Hotel~  
  
Carly was waiting in the bar for Francis. He comes in and they walk to their table. After a couple of minutes of small talk they get to business.  
  
" I'm sorry Mrs. Corinthos, but I'm sure you didn't came all the way from the island to talk to me about my love live, the weather or about gossip from Port Charles' finest. You asked me here to talk about Jason."  
  
" Subtlety was never my strong point. I came to see him. I went directly to the Penthouse, but Max told me he wasn't around. He told me he never went back to Harborview Towers and that he was lost for six months. He said that four months ago he called you and that he bought a garage in Sullivan St."  
  
" Our Max became talkative all of the sudden."  
  
" He didn't want to say anything, but you know I have my ways." " Well if you already know this, why aren't you there right now?"  
  
" I went there yesterday, right after I talked to Max. But I didn't found Jason."  
  
" Did you stick around? He tends to go walk around."  
  
" To the cemetery?"  
  
" And the woods."  
  
" He was there in body. But the person that looked through me instead of at me, wasn't my Jason."  
  
" Well some dense shit has happened to him. We can't expect him to be the same after everything he's been trough."  
  
" I know that. That's why am here. I want to help him Francis, but he says he doesn't want my help."  
  
" If you already talked to him. What do you need from me?" " I know you've been around him. I need you to tell me everything. What happened after we left? Where he was? With whom?"  
  
" I don't know..."  
  
" Francis, I've been trying to get through to Sonny ever since we left. You know Sonny, when he gets an idea in his head there's no chance in hell to make him see otherwise. They are devastated without each other."  
  
" Jason's been pretty bent out of shape himself."  
  
" So are you going to help me help them?"  
  
" Am not sure about this. Jason doesn't seem interested in fixing what Sonny broke."  
  
" A friendship of years can't end like that for a misunderstanding."  
  
" They were more than friends, they were brothers."  
  
" I know. Please Francis."  
  
" Look am not going to go against Jason. But I'll help you."  
  
" YES!" Carly jumped up her sit and went to Francis and hugged him. He was already blushing.  
  
" Mrs. Corinthos. Compose yourself."  
  
" Are you blushing?"  
  
" N-No. It's just that we are in public."  
  
" Come with me. We have a lot to talk about."  
  
~ New Orleans~  
  
While Liz and Lucky were watching from their stand inside a black Sedan, the clock hit three o'clock. A minute later, a man walked towards the booth. He was wearing a floor length black coat, dark shades and a cowboy hat. Was that him? The car was on. As the man walked inside the booth machine guns went of.  
  
" Get down Elizabeth!" He shoved her down.  
  
" No. Wait. What are you going to do?"  
  
" I have to help him."  
  
Lucky turned the car around. The man was lying on the ground. The bullets stopped and everything became quiet. He stopped the car and got out. Liz was right behind him. They picked him up and tossed him in the back of the car and then drove away.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
" Are you sure we got him?"  
  
" I don't know. I was about to go check up the body when a car rushed in."  
  
" A car?"  
  
" Yes. A black Sedan. A man and a woman picked him up and drove away."  
  
" Did you take a good look at them? Could you give us a positive ID?"  
  
" Yes. I also got the license plate of the car. I already gave the heads up to our contacts. They are looking for them as we speak."  
  
" The Boss is not going to be happy about this. If Luke Spencer is alive we're going to have a really hard time."  
  
~ Black Sedan~  
  
" We have to see if he's ok."  
  
" Someone's following us." " What?" She looked backed and saw the black SUV that was right behind them. " Lucky, what the hell are we going to do now?"  
  
" Nothing."  
  
" What do you mean nothing? We have a man wounded laying in the back seat of the car and a black SUV following us."  
  
" Don't freak out. Call Lewis and tell him what's going on. Jump to the back seat and check him. Am gonna try to lose them."  
  
Elizabeth jumped to the back seat of the car where the limp body of the man was laying face down. She felt the car take speed as Lucky tried to get away from the SUV that was following them. She moved the man so she could see his face. He was still wearing the hat and the sunglasses. Slowly she took them of to reveal the face of the man that was like a father to her. Luke Spencer.  
  
~ Port Charles~  
  
Jason was working on the estimate for a client when Emily Cassadine knocked on the door.  
  
" Who is it?"  
  
" Your favorite sister in the whole world."  
  
" Come in." He put down the paper he was working on and looked up at his sister with the ghost of a smile on his lips. " You're my only sister."  
  
" That doesn't mean am not your favorite." She walked into the office and sat down in one of the chairs in front of the desk. " Even though you don't act like it. Why haven't you call me? Like vanishing from the face of the Earth for eight months wasn't enough, now you don't even call for weeks?"  
  
" I'm sorry, Em. I've been busy."  
  
" So much so that you don't even have time to call your precious little sister?"  
  
" I already said I was sorry."  
  
She smiled at him. " Ok. I'll stop now. How's  
everything going around here?"  
  
" Good."  
  
" And with you? How are you?" She asked concerned for his well being.  
  
" Am ok. You? How's everything now that you're Mrs. Nikolas Cassadine.?"  
  
Her concerned face turned in to a wide smile. " Oh! Everything's perfect. We're really happy together. Am still getting used to be called Mrs. Cassadine. The other day I was waiting for my appointment at the hospital and when the nurse called me she said ' Mrs. Cassadine the doctor is waiting for you.' I turned around expecting Helena to walk by me." She was laughing and he could tell she was happy.  
  
" You were at the hospital. Is something wrong?"  
  
" No. No. I was just in for a routine check up. You know, better to be safe than sorry."  
  
" That's good."  
  
" So. I guess I should get going. Nikolas is meeting me for dinner at The Grill. I don't want to make him wait too long." They stood up and Jason walked towards her.  
  
" Thanks for coming."  
  
" I wanted to make sure you hadn't disappear on me again." She hugged him tightly. Their embrace was cut short when Emily's cell phone started ringing. She answered and found her husband's voice in the other end.  
  
" Hey sweety. No, I'm at Jason's. I was on my way there. Why? . . . What? . . . I- I . . . Ok. Yes. I understand. Please be careful. I love you too."  
She hung up the phone, her face was pale.  
  
" What's wrong? Did something happened?"  
  
" Yes. He's on his way to the airport. Lucky and Elizabeth are in trouble."  
  
~ Rundown Building~  
  
Elizabeth and Lucky were standing in the leaving room with Lewis B.  
  
" He's a Lucky bastard!"  
  
" He was wearing a bulletproof vest. He knew they were expecting him. Something must've gone wrong." Lucky was worried.  
  
" What know? I mean, those men definitely wanted Luke dead. And now they know that we helped him. They must be out there looking for us."  
  
" Don't worry darling. They're not going to find you here. The three of you are safe for a couple of days. But you need to figure out what was all that about. My contacts tell me Luke came straight from the airport. There's got to be a connection there some how."  
  
" I called Nikolas. Maybe he can help us figure out what's going on. He's on his way."  
  
~ Jason's office~  
  
He walked in with a glass of water for his sister. Emily was trembling.  
  
" Here drink this."  
  
" Am scared Jason. I- If Helena finds out that Nickolas is involved in any of this she's not going to hesitate in killing him."  
  
" You have to calm down. Tell me what happened to them. Are they hurt?"  
  
" No, no they are fine. They found..."  
  
" What? Did they found Laura?"  
  
" How do you know about that?"  
  
" E-Elizabeth told me."  
  
" When did you see Elizabeth?"  
  
" Four months ago. She and Lucky came to Port Charles looking for clues on Luke's whereabouts."  
  
" They came home? And they told you? Four months ago?"  
  
" To make a long story short. Elizabeth walked into Jake's and saved me. Then I helped her and Lucky find something they were looking for."  
  
" So let me get this straight. Four months ago, when no one knew where you were, Elizabeth found you. At Jake's. She knew you were ok. Funny how she didn't mention any of this in one of her monthly phone calls."  
  
" Look, no one was suppose to know they were here. And I wasn't at my best back then. Now, can you tell me what happened to her."  
  
" Nothing. Well at least Nikolas didn't say. They found Luke, but he was ambushed. He was wearing a bulletproof vest but now they blew their cover and Helena's men are after them as well."  
  
" Where are they?"  
  
" He didn't say."  
  
" Damn it."  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Next day . . .  
  
Luke woke up to find Lucky and Elizabeth standing by his side. He sat down, reclining his back in the bed's headboard.  
  
" Cowboy, Princess. What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
" Nice to see you too." Lucky smirked at his father's reaction.  
  
" How are you feeling, Luke?" Elizabeth asked sweetly.  
  
" Am fine sweetheart. But I asked a question first. What the hell are you two doing here?"  
  
" Saving your butt." Nikolas said coming into the room.  
  
" Great! Who else is hiding out there? Is Barbara Jean coming in with a bowl of chili? Or maybe Leslie is about to barge in with Lulu in tow?"  
  
" I see you're feeling better. Now, can you tell us what the hell where you pulling out there yesterday? Lucky was getting anxious.  
  
" Lucky, please. Give him a chance to adjust."  
  
" Liz is right. Let's give him a moment."  
  
" Look Princess, I appreciate you're kindness. But am ok. I just need to know what are you all doing here. Oh and by the way, where are we?"  
  
" First things first. Do you even remember what happened yesterday?"  
  
" I was in a Monastery in the south of France."  
  
" Where?"  
  
" No wait that was... I... I don't. Give me a minute. Nop. No I don't remember."  
  
" Well let me refresh your memory. Yesterday you were walking into a trap. A trap filled with bullets."  
  
" A trap? What do you mean a trap?"  
  
" What Lucky means is that you were going to the booth, the phone booth where you answered a phone call every Friday at 3."  
  
" The phone call. Yes. I remember, I was suppose to be there. But I almost don't make the plane. I- I received a message. It said that if I showed up to answer the phone, I wouldn't walked out of it alive."  
  
" Do you know who sent the message?" " Not a freaking clue. But I thought, what the heck and put on the vest just in case."  
  
" Well thank God you did!" Elizabeth let out a breath of relieve.  
  
" You where there. I remember faintly that you picked me up."  
  
" Yeah. We..."  
  
" You... what?"  
  
" We've been sort of following you around since last November." Liz said timidly.  
  
" You where what? Are you two crazy or just plain stupid? You could've been hurt. You know better than that Cowboy. And you brought the Princess along? Where you high?"  
  
" Luke take it easy. They were just trying to help." Nikolas interrupted.  
  
" Help? This has you written all over it. You told him about Laura didn't you? "  
  
" I couldn't do anything myself, so I thought Lucky could look after you."  
  
" JA!" Luke let out a laugh. " Look after me. That's a good one. What were you thinking? You put in danger not only me, but Lucky and Laura. And on top of that my brilliant son drags along his ex-girlfriend."  
  
" He didn't dragged me along. I came by my own accord. I wanted to help. You and Laura are like family to me."  
  
" You're so sweet. But that doesn't change the stupid risk you put yourself in to."  
  
Tire of hearing his brother and friend trying to defend their actions Lucky stood up and almost yelled.  
  
" That's enough! I can't believe you. We just saved your butt out there and the only thing you have to say is how stupid we are? Let me tell you something. We just lost 10 months of our lives trying to find you, worrying and busting our butts so we could get a hold of what was going on. I'm not going to stand here and listen at what you have to say, if you don't have a nice thing to say just shut the hell up. We are here and we are in it, like it or not. The woman you're looking for is my mother and am not going home without her. And without you either. Have something to say about that?" 


	12. Target

Chapter12: Target  
  
~ New Orleans~  
  
Tire of hearing his brother and friend trying to defend their actions Lucky stood up and almost yelled.  
  
" That's enough! I can't believe you. We just saved your butt out there and the only thing you have to say is how stupid we are? Let me tell you something. We just lost 10 months of our lives trying to find you, worrying and busting our butts so we could get a hold of what was going on. I'm not going to stand here and listen at what you have to say, if you don't have a nice thing to say just shut the hell up. We are here and we are in it, like it or not. The woman you're looking for is my mother and am not going home without her. And without you either. Have something to say about that?"  
  
" Am sorry."  
  
" You don't have to be, Luke." Elizabeth looked at him.  
  
" Oh, no babe. Don't get me wrong am not sorry for what I said or what I've done. I know all of you have invested your time and effort in this search, but this doesn't concern you. This is my battle not yours. I'm going to find Laura and am going to get rid of Helena once and for all. But am going to do it alone. So you all go on home and stop playing spy."  
  
" Like hell we will!" Lucky was dead serious. " I already told you am staying. This is my mother we are talking about. Am not going anywhere."  
  
" Am staying too. I let you down Luke. You trusted me and I blew it, but she's my mother too. Am not going anywhere."  
  
" Are you kids deaf or just plain stupid. I'm not going to put any of you in danger. You are my family and am not going to risk you been hurt. Nikolas, you have little Miss Quartermaine to think about."  
  
Nikolas interrupted him at that. " Now she's Mrs. Cassadine."  
  
" You got hitched! Congratulations! Now, do you want the little lady to be preoccupied about you?" Seen his face he continued. " That's what I thought. And you Princess. You've postponed your life for 10 months. What about your hubby?" Elizabeth's expression changed instantly. Hate and disgust appeared out of nowhere. " I don't have a husband anymore."  
  
" What about the slick lawyer? What was his name, Ric was it?"  
  
" We are divorced. I don't have anything to come back to."  
  
" What about Audrey? Is she aware of the risk you've been taking in the name of friendship?"  
  
" No, she doesn't. But, I've been known to do craziest things than this."  
  
" Am not going to let you."  
  
" I already made my decision."  
  
" She's stubborn. Isn't she? Almost as stubborn as you Cowboy. What about Lulu? Are you going to leave her alone? Am sure she misses you terribly."  
  
" She misses you too."  
  
" She needs her brothers. Both of them."  
  
" She needs her parents. Both of them."  
  
" Am not getting anywhere am I?"  
  
All three of them shook their heads in unison saying no. And Luke dropped his head and covered his face with his hands. This was going to be more difficult than what he thought.  
  
~ Helena's office~  
  
Two days later, Helena was sitting behind her desk looking at the pictures spread all over it. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? The gang together again. This is going to be more fun than I first thought. Now am going to kill five birds with one shot." She picked up the phone, dialed and waited for the answer. "Yes, it's me. He is still alive. New Orleans. He's not alone. Lucky Spencer, Elizabeth Webber and my grandson Nikolas Cassadine are with him. I want them all eliminated. Yes, you heard right. All of them. Do it tomorrow. Call me when it's done."  
  
She picked up a photo of Elizabeth, Lucky and Nikolas and traced their faces with her finger one by one. "My dear boy. You betrayed me three times, that's about how much am able to forgive someone I love. You chose to be friends with the enemy so you'll pay as one of them. And you little girl. You tricked me once, I won't give you a chance to do it twice. You're going to die as you should have years ago. And my little Spencer boy. You've always been my favorite. If instead of a Spencer you were to be a Cassadine you would have made me so proud. But you are not Cassadine and you choose to go against me way to many times. Is time you finally visit that grave you're family brought for you the first time you died." She opened a drawer and took Luke and Laura's weeding photo. "As for you two. I have bigger and better plans for you than mere death. This game is coming to and end soon and the White Queen shall play out checkmate."  
  
~ Port Charles~  
  
Jason was sitting on the Courtyard of Kelly's waiting for Emily to arrive from Spoon Island. He was deep in thought worried about what might've happen to Elizabeth and the others. Elizabeth... was that it? Was he only afraid of her well being? For the past two days he's been telling himself he was worried about all of them. After all Nikolas was his sister's husband and Luke was always a good friend to him. At least until Lucky's supposed dead. Lucky wasn't his favorite person in the world but he didn't want him hurt or dead. At least not now, back when he was programed by Helena, that was a different story. But Elizabeth... he couldn't be harmed. If something happened to Elizabeth he wouldn't forgive himself. He should've gone after her when she told him about the situation. She was running around with a gun in the small of her back which she always kept with the safety on, playing spy and still believing she could open closed doors with credit cards. He remembered that night right there, when she tried to open the locked door with his card. "I'm going to pick the lock... I watch Alias..." He tried but the credit card broke. "Oh! Am sorry I thought... oh, forget it!" He was smiling despite himself at the thought. She looked so confident at first and then when it didn't work she blushed, she looked so beautiful. When he realized what he was saying to himself he stopped himself. "Whoa, Morgan! Where did that came from?"  
  
" Where did what came from?"  
  
Carly's voice came from the door of Kelly's. she was coming out of the restaurant when she saw him. She stood there watching him for a while. His facial expression had changed in a matter of seconds. At first he looked worried about something. Then his face tighten as if something unsettling, something he wasn't aware of was brought to his attention. But then his faraway look soften and this look of comfort and ease overtook him. Something or someone was amusing to him. And a strange glint appeared on his eyes as if he were remembering a loved one. That was it. He was remembering Courtney. But then again, she never saw him look at Courtney like that. All of the sudden he got scared. Well not exactly scared but it was as if he was caught of guard by something. Now, he was looking at her 'Borg-like' , with his stone mask in place. She couldn't understand how mere seconds before his face was so full of feelings and now it was so blank. She realized she had too much to fix.  
  
" Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just coming out of Kelly's and you talked out loud. I thought you were talking to me. I guess old habits die hard. I'm going now." She dropped her head and started to walk away.  
  
Jason felt like garbage as he saw her walk away. He knew he shouldn't be feeling that way, after all he wasn't the one who walked out. He was tossed out by her husband, his friend. But still he felt for her, she used to be his friend. The one person who knew how to use him for good and evil. The one woman he would let buy close for him to wear. His oldest friend, the one who had given him a child, a place in her heart and a family. He had promised thousand of times he wouldn't fail her and that he would protect her from everyone. He knew he had broke her heart, he was the one who she needed to be protected from. Jason felt like he had betrayed her somehow. So he talked.  
  
" Why are you still here?"  
  
She heard him and almost cried. He had spoken to her on his own. She turned and he could see her surprise in her eyes.  
  
" What did you say?"  
  
" I asked. Why are you still in Port Charles?"  
  
" I told you I would stay until I fix this. I wasn't laying. I want us to be friends again. I need to do this."  
  
" For Sonny?" It was more of a statement than a question. She shook her head no. " For you. For us. This is not about him, at least not entirely. This is for our friendship. We three... we were like the musketeers or something. In a way, I got married to both of you. I didn't lose you when Robin left, or when I took Michael and went to the Q's, or when I wore the wire on Sonny or any other time I messed up. I don't want to lose you now."  
  
" This is different."  
  
When Carly was going to answer Emily walked towards them and stood next to Jason putting her hand on his shoulder.  
  
" Are you ok?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" Hello, Emily. How's everything?" Carly was as polite as she could, knowing that Emily had interrupted her when she was finally making progress on Jason. Was that progress? Who cares? At least he was talking.  
  
" Everything is good Carly. But if you'll excuse us I have to talk to Jason. Alone."  
  
" We were talking about something important."  
  
" This is really, really important."  
  
" Ok." Carly said pissed of. "Jason, can we talk another time?"  
  
" Am kind of busy right now. But if you meant what you said, we might run into each other."  
  
" I meant it. I'll see you around. Emily, nice to see you're doing ok." Carly walked away with her head held up high.  
  
" What was all that about?"  
  
" She wants to fix things."  
  
" You mean with you and Sonny?"  
  
" She says between me and her."  
  
" You know she's laying, don't you? She just wants you to go back to being Sonny's lapdog."  
  
~ New Orleans~  
  
" We have to go to Boston."  
  
" We?" Elizabeth said half surprised half exited.  
  
" Don't make me say it again, Princess. I still think you all should just go home, but if you're going to follow me anyway, we have to do this right the first time."  
  
" The Cassadine jet is ready to go wherever we have to."  
  
" No. We can't use the jet. Helena knows that one. We have to go incognito."  
  
" Incognito?" Lucky said coming into the room. " Where are we going incognito?"  
  
" Boston."  
  
" What's in Boston?"  
  
" Our next clue."  
  
" Well. Boston it is. What do we need?"  
  
" Fake ID's, a drive to the airport and money for the tickets."  
  
" ID's done. Lewis said he'll send a ride for us when we are ready to leave. And money..."  
  
" I can take care of that."  
  
" Well then, let's finish this plan and get this show on he road."  
  
~ Port Charles~  
  
Emily sat down and waited for Jason's answer. When he didn't speak she continued.  
  
" Am sorry, Jason. I didn't mean it like that. It's just am pissed at Carly and Sonny for what they did to you and am not going to sugar coat it. I know you love them, they are your family."  
  
" Were." He said dryly. " The point is that they hurt you. I don't know all of the details and I don't need them to see how much pain they caused you."  
  
" Am ok. Now, what did you find out? Where are they? Is..." Realizing what he was about to ask he trailed of praying his sister didn't caught his desperation to know how she was.  
  
Emily looked at him waiting for him to finish his question but he kept quiet. She answered letting it go. " Nikolas called me. Didn't say where they were, but they are ok. She's ok. All of them are."  
  
Relief washed over his features and he let out a sigh. " Ok. So what are they going to do? They are coming home aren't they?"  
  
" Not yet. They got a lead and the three of them are going to help Luke."  
  
" Nikolas is staying?"  
  
" Yeah. Just until things settle down. Nikolas said things are getting tricky. Luke wants them gone, but Lucky ain't having it. And Liz is just stuck in the middle. Nikolas feels responsible for them being there and doesn't want to leave now that they think Helena knows they are all working together and that she tried to kill Luke twice in twenty-four hours."  
  
" They are in danger. Did you tell him I wanted to help? Maybe if I go, Elizabeth can come back home where is safe."  
  
" You're really worried about her aren't you?"  
  
" She's in way too deep." Looking eyes with his sister he tried to explain. "They all are. And I just..."  
  
" You don't want her to get hurt. I understand. Neither do I, but she's not alone. Those boys love her like a sister, they won't let her get hurt. And Luke is like a father to her. If things get out of hand they'll send her home. Besides she's a grown woman, she can make her own decisions. I have it on good authority that you yourself thought her how to do that. "  
  
" But sometimes she lacks common sense. She lets her feelings cloud her judgment."  
  
" Look, right now they're fine. We'll just have to trust them." It was then that Jason could see her eyes full of fear.  
  
" I know this most be really difficult for you Em. How are you holding on?"  
  
" He's being gone for three days and I miss him like crazy. Being alone at night in Wyndermere is awful. I actually have to sleep with the lights on. That place is eerie. I think I might go stay at the mansion for a while."  
  
" That's best, just in case. I have to go. Let me know if you hear anything else."  
  
" Will do, big brother. See you later."  
  
" You too honey. Take care." He stood up and walked away as she stared at his retrieving form.  
  
~ New Orleans Airport~  
  
Later that night the Featherhead family made their way through the parking lot at the airport. The tall redhead father and the three kids were your regular tourists. All wearing matching orange t-shirts with their names at the back, all lined by height and age. The oldest Federico Featherhead, the middle son Narcissus Featherhead and the younger sibling Delilah Featherhead; all of them followed by Porticos Featherhead, the father. As they made their way towards sliding doors a group of four men dressed in black suits followed them closely. The family stopped for a minute while they adjusted their watches and prepared their tickets and never imagined what was going to happen next. The whole area was nearly deserted only a couple of flight attendants were sitting in a bench 10 feet away and a couple was making out next to the pay phones. They were talking amongst themselves and the girl stood up in front of the father blocking his view as the four men made their way towards them. By this time the men had their arms out and were pointing them at the family. Luke was the first one to look up and as soon as he did he threw Elizabeth to the floor. Lucky pulled his gun out immediately and the men started to shoot. Elizabeth wasn't aware of what was happening until she heard the gunshots. Nikolas took Elizabeth's gun out of the small of her back and started to fire at the other men. Luke took out one of the men and Lucky hit other one. Once Nikolas was about to shoot Luke yelled at him.  
  
" No! Nikolas take Elizabeth inside!"  
  
" What? No what about you? The police is going to be here soon."  
  
" We're going to be ok. Lucky come here stand next to me lets cover them."  
  
Lucky did as his father asked. " Ok. Now you guys. GO!"  
  
" Go back to Port Charles! We'll call you as soon as we can." Those were the last words the heard from Luke as the sliding doors closed and the police cars started to pour in from everywhere. 


	13. Homecoming

Chapter 13: Homecoming  
  
~ Port Charles~  
  
They were about to land on Port Charles. Neither had said a word since they left Luke and Lucky in New Orleans. Nikolas was sitting across from Elizabeth, neither looking at each other and both thinking the same thing. What if they get hurt or Helena takes them? How were they going to be able to help if they didn't know what was going on. The only thing left to do was pray for their safe return, but that wasn't enough.  
  
~ Brownstone~  
  
Carly was about to go out when the telephone rang. She went and picked it up.   
  
" Hello."  
  
" Carly?"  
  
She didn't have to ask who it was. It was the man she was in love with, her husband Sonny Corinthos.   
  
"Sonny."  
  
" How are you doing?"  
  
" Am fine. You?" She tried to sound casual and cold.  
  
" Ok."  
  
" So, to what do I owe the honor of this call? Are you going to yell at me? Order me to come home? What?"  
  
" I just wanted to know how you were doing. That's all."  
  
" Well, nice of you to ask. Am doing great, you?"  
  
After a long silence... " Ok. Aren't you going to ask about the kids?"  
  
" I talked to Michael this morning, right before he left for school. I know he got an A on his math quiz and that Morgan is saying Dada and Tricia."  
  
" So, you've been getting in touch with Leticia and Michael?"  
  
" Everyday."  
  
" Oh. So is just me you don't want to talk to. Is just me who you don't want to be around?" He was getting impatient.  
  
" You know that's not it. I love you..."  
  
" Nice way of showing it. Running away from home." His tone was getting harder.  
  
" I didn't ran away. I told you what was going to happen and you chose to ignore me."  
  
" I don't change my mind on command you know."  
  
" Yeah. But I have to, don't I?"  
  
" Look what you're doing is not healthy for a marriage. For less than that people get divorce."  
  
" Are you threatening me?"  
  
" No. Am just saying..."  
  
" Well you say and do whatever you think is appropriate. Am not going home until Jason trust in me again."  
  
" Look I didn't mean, I just want my family to be together."  
  
" Me too."  
  
~ Port Charles airport~  
  
Emily and Jason were standing of to a side.  
  
" What did he say?"  
  
" Just that he and Elizabeth were coming home. He didn't sound good Jason. Something must've gone wrong. They were on their way to look after a clue and all of the sudden he says they're coming home."  
  
" Just. Calm down. Maybe they didn't have to go at all, maybe Luke and Lucky thought they could take care of it alone."  
  
" I don't know. I have a strange feeling about this."  
  
~ Cassadine Jet ~  
  
  
  
" Well here we are. Home."  
  
Nikolas' voice brought her back from her thoughts.  
  
" We are?"  
  
" Yes. I called Emily and let her know we were arriving, she must be waiting in the gate."  
  
" Good. I've been dying..." She stopped for a moment after mentioning the word. "... to see her."  
  
" Look. I know what you're thinking."  
  
" Don't please. I don't need a pep talk right now."  
  
" They are going to be alright."  
  
" Yeah, I really hope so. We better change before going out." They were still wearing the costumes of the Featherhead family. She stood up and went to the bathroom.   
  
~ Docks~  
  
Francis watched at the top of the stairs as Carly sat on the bench crying. After a couple of minutes when the blond woman had calmed down, he walked towards her.   
  
" Mrs. Corinthos. Are you ok?"  
  
" Yeah. I guess you saw me. Crying I mean."  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry."  
  
" It's ok. I wasn't really hiding it. It's just that Sonny called me this morning. Things are going to get worst before they get better."  
  
" What are you going to do?" He sat down next to her.  
  
" Nothing. Am not going back until I get Jason back. I want things to go back to the way they were."  
  
" You know things can't go back to the way they were, don't you?"  
  
" What do you mean?"  
  
" Forget what I said. I shouldn't have."  
  
" No. Tell me. Why things can't go back to the way they were?"  
  
" Ok. But everything am about to tell you, is all about me. It's what I saw while I guarded the door outside of the penthouse, and when I drove you around, when we had meetings and things like that. You, Jason and Sonny used to be the best of friends. You treated each other with respect. But then things started to change. I noticed that Jason became just one more of us. Always second in command, but Sonny kind of treated him like an enforcer and not a friend. Since Luis Alcazar came to Port Charles, Sonny lost track of what Jason needed and asked him to do this things that made him lose things that were important to him."  
  
  
  
Carly was confused. " What do you mean he lost things? That fall, we all went trough a rough time together. I even accepted his relationship with Princess Purity..." Carly trailed of as she remembered the fall of 2002 and its final outcome. Sonny and her were happy and together, better than ever. But Jason, he had to marry Brenda Barrett and the Muffin face walked away from him. But that was the best thing that could've happen. After all, Jason was more than happy with Courtney. Or was he? Jason never allowed himself to fully let go of whatever he had with Elizabeth. She knew that their relationship hadn't really ended, things kind of went into stand by. Was that what Francis meant by the things he lost?  
  
The guard watched as the face of the woman changed as she went back to the fall of 2002. He could see her replaying things on her mind. And finally, realization. But as soon as she realized, her face turned incredulous.  
  
" What are you trying to say Francis? That he's still got a thing for Goody-goody Muffin Face?"  
  
" Who?"  
  
" You know, Princess Purity. Is that what your saying? The things that Jason lost, is Elizabeth Webber one of them?"  
  
" Well. Considering he is in love with her... yes."  
  
Carly's face turned red and her eyes narrowed.  
  
" What do you mean in love with her?"   
  
  
  
~ Airport Gate~  
  
Jason's phone rang. Emily listened to his end of the conversation.  
  
" Morgan. Yes. Can't you take care of that? Where? Ok. Yes, I'll be there as soon as I can."   
  
He turned off his phone and turned to face his sister with an apologetic look on his face.  
  
" You'd think that now that you're the boss you shouldn't have to run every time the phone rang."  
  
" How did you know?"   
  
" The look on your face. And your end of the conversation. What's up?"  
  
" Calvin. The new guy at the shop. He's alone and has to finish a Yamaha for today at five, but he received a call to go pick up a Harley at the Lot. He can't do both so..."  
  
" You have to go."  
  
" I don't want to bail, but I am the boss. I have to do this."  
  
" They are already here. Can't you wait a few minutes?"  
  
" I can't honey. The Lot closes at 3. It's 2:30 and I have to go get the tow truck."  
  
" She'll want you to be here."  
  
" I don't know about that. I do wanted to be here. But..."  
  
" Yeah. Yeah, you have to go. So go, before I get cranky."  
  
" I'll make it up to you, I promise."  
  
" You can say that again."  
  
" I love you." They hugged and then he turned to leave but stopped and turned to his sister again. " Would you do me a favor? Could you not tell her I was here?"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Just, don't. Please."  
  
" Ok. I won't, but Jason she..." He didn't listen to her argument. And just walked out of the gate.  
  
~ Docks~  
  
" So answer me. Why do you think Jason was in love with her?"  
  
" You are an intelligent woman, Mrs. C, I don't have to explain to you what was so obvious to everybody. Well everybody but the two involved."  
  
" I don't think so. Jason liked her, God only knows why. He might've even had the hots for her. But he wasn't in love."  
  
" Ok. So he spending all that time with her after Lucky died, accepting her help after he was shot, saving her from blowing up, saying goodbye to her, asking about her every time he called, taking her on rides, being there for her when Lucky came back from the dead, asking her to go away with him..."  
  
Francis kept going pointing out every single thing Jason did for Elizabeth. But Carly was stuck in the "asking her to go away with him" part.   
  
" Wait what did you say?"  
  
" You know saving Zander's butt..."  
  
" Not that. Before that."  
  
" Saving her from the crypt."  
  
" Before that. The "asking her to go away with him" thing."  
  
" Didn't know that one?"  
  
" When was that?"  
  
" After Lucky attacked him."  
  
" So he asked her to go away with him?"  
  
" He wanted her to be safe. He knew that Lucky was out of it, and that she would be in trouble if she stayed. But she said no. She stayed with Lucky even though she had feelings for Jason."  
  
" She told him she had feelings for him?"  
  
" Yes."  
  
" The little bi..."  
  
" Whoa. Don't go there. She was just confused."  
  
" Yeah. That's what she says. But any how. Jason got over her. He fell for Courtney. That's why he's so miserable right now. Because he was in love with her and had to see her die on his arms."  
  
" Tell me something, when you were in love with Jason and he didn't want you, you just fell in love with Sonny after two weeks?"  
  
" Of course not. Besides I wasn't really in love with Jason. It wasn't two weeks." Carly stopped. Oh God! Francis was right. Jason and Courtney started like a month after Liz walked out.  
  
" Now you see it don't you?"  
  
" No. Yes. I don't know. This is too complicated to handle all at once. Let me think about this a while. I'm gonna go for a walk." She stood up and Francis followed.  
  
" Look. I have a whole theory about this. You might not like it, but we can compare notes and see what comes out. I maybe wrong, but who knows... I might also be right."  
  
" I'll call you later."  
  
  
  
~ Airport Gate~  
  
The first face she saw as she walked out, staring up at the man in front of her, was that of her best friend. Emily Bowen Quartermaine - Cassadine. She was smiling, but tears slipped down her face the minute she locked eyes with her husband. As they set foot in the waiting area at the gate, Emily ran straight to Nikolas' arms. They embraced, kissed and murmured I love you's. Not wanting to intrude in the moment, Elizabeth busied herself looking around at the only people that were still waiting for their loved ones. There was a woman with her child. They might be waiting for a husband and father. There was a teenage girl, who might be waiting for her boyfriend or family member. And last there was an older man, who might've be waiting for his son or grandson to arrive so they could spend the weekend together. Other than that, the room was nearly empty. There was no one there waiting for her. Thinking about it she had no where to go now. Her grandmother was out of town, she had sold her studio and the only people she had considered family where somewhere facing the unknown. God she was afraid! What if's ran trough her mind hundred miles a second. A hand on her shoulder brought her back from her thoughts.  
  
" Hey! Looking for some one?"  
  
" No. Just... looking around."  
  
" Come here." Her best friend hugged her tightly. " Oh! It's been so long. I was so worried about you."  
  
" You didn't have to be. I was ok. And you? How are you?"  
  
" Am ok. Everything is good. God, we have so much to talk about."  
  
" Yeah. Well, we better get going. The bags most be in the car already."  
  
" I can take a taxi out to the hotel. So you guys don't have to get out of your way."  
  
" Hotel? What are you talking about, silly? You're staying with us. Isn't she, Nikolas?"  
  
" Of course you are. Come on lets go."   
  
" Look you guys, I don't want to intrude. I can stay in the hotel, while I find a new studio."  
  
" Nonsense. Lets go. You know Wyndemere is huge. There's enough place for half the town."  
  
" Ok. I'll stay with you. But first I want to go for a walk. I need fresh air. Can I meet you there later?"  
  
" Liz, am not sure you should be wondering Port Charles streets alone." Nikolas was worried.  
  
" I'll be fine. I just need some air. You know, to clear my head."  
  
" Please, keep your cell phone on. And if you see someone suspicious you come home immediately."  
  
" Yes, Dad. Can you believe this, Em? A year ago I didn't have a real father and now it seems I have three of them. Between you, Lucky and Luke..." Her face changed and she looked away trying to hide the tears that were about to spill from her eyes.  
  
Emily turned to Nikolas and tried to joke around. " Come on Daddy. She's a big girl. You know she can take care of herself."  
  
" Yes, I can. I'll just see you around." Elizabeth hugged them both and almost ran out.  
  
" Something's definitely wrong. What happen to you guys?"  
  
" I'll tell you later, baby. Lets just go home, please."  
  
" Ok."   
  
~ Docks~  
  
The sun had gone down, the air was slightly chilly. She had her coat on, but still felt goose bumps on her skin. Her eyes were puffy for all the crying she had done over the last hours. She had walked around the city, the park and ended up in the docks. Sitting in her bench. In her and Jason's bench. God why did it always had to end up being about him? Get over it Webber. This last year has being such a trip. Literally. And now it's all catching up to you. She sighed and tears started to spill again. She closed her eyes and felt the cold autumn breeze graze dry her tears. Her arms were wrapped around herself, as if protecting herself from the world. She didn't hear the footsteps that were making their way down the stairs.   
  
Minutes later she was still oblivious to the man that had his gaze fixated on her from across the pier... 


	14. Running to you on the docks

Chapter 14: Running to you on the docks...  
  
~ Wyndemere~  
  
Elizabeth was coming out of the bathroom after a long hot shower when she found Emily sitting on the bed with a tray filled with breakfast and a huge smile on her face.  
  
"Good Morning."  
  
"What's this? Room service?" Elizabeth tossed the towel she was using to dry her hair to a chair across the room and sat down on the bed next to the tray and picked up some grapes. "I can get use to this."  
  
"Well you deserve it honey. After everything you've been through." Watching Elizabeth's smile disappear, Emily went on. "Liz. Sorry I didn't mean to..."  
  
Putting on her fake 'everything's alright' face Elizabeth brushed it of. "You don't have to be sorry, Em. You haven't done anything wrong."  
  
"You missed dinner last night, I thought you might be hungry." Silence overcame the room and Emily decided to come clean. "Look the truth is, I wanted to see how you were doing. You seemed sad and preoccupied yesterday. I thought you might want to talk about what's bothering you."  
  
"It's nothing."  
  
"Come on Elizabeth. You don't have to do that. I just want to help."  
  
"I know and am so sorry Em. I just don't want to talk about that right now. Could we just talk about something else? How about you tell me about Port Charles, what's been going on since I left? And don't forget about your weeding girl. I want to know everything."  
  
"Ok. I can do that. Let me see where should I start..."  
  
~ Library~  
  
Nikolas was trying to keep his mind busy, not wanting to think about Luke and Lucky's whereabouts. He kept reciting as a mantra that no news was good news. But it wasn't really working. Wanting to study some of the financial statements from the holding companies, he had secluded himself in the library. He was sure that Emily was upstairs with Elizabeth. Elizabeth, the strongest woman he knew. She'd been through hell and back and was still standing. He couldn't help but wonder for how much longer. She was bound to come crashing at some point. No one could take that much. She needed some time to relax, they all did. But how could they do that when Helena was lurking around and the search for his mother was taking longer than expected.  
  
He let out a sigh and tried to focus on the papers laying on his desk. The knock on the door came as a surprise. He called to let them know the door was open and set the papers a side as he stood up and walked to the front of the desk where he sat on the edge. The gardener came in with a flower arrangement. He set it on the table and gave Nikolas a yellow envelope. Nikolas dismissed the older man and opened the letter. His face went pale, his hands started sweating and as he finished scanning the contents he ran upstairs.  
  
~ Docks~  
  
Carly was on her way towards Kelly's when she noticed the man standing on the pier overlooking Wyndemere. She stood abruptly and watched him closely. The line of his body straight, his head slightly bent to the side and his arms crossed over his chest. He was deep in thought. After a couple of minutes he spoke without turning to look at her.  
  
"Are going to stand there without saying a word all morning or are you going to say something?"  
  
"I- I didn't. Sorry, I just... How did you know it was me?"  
  
"The way you walk, your heels clicking on the wood. Your perfume."  
  
"I didn't know you were here. I was just going to Kelly's, and then I saw you here and couldn't help staying."  
  
Jason turned and walked to were she was standing. They stood there looking at each other for a while.  
  
"How are you doing? Is the bike shop doing ok?"  
  
"It started turning profit a while ago. The clientele is growing. It's going good. You?"  
  
She let out a sigh and looked away. "Hanging on. Learning things that were more than evident once and that I, being my selfish self, never noticed."  
  
Jason frowned at her answer. What was she talking about? Were this things about him? Or about Sonny? Was this about the business? He couldn't help but wonder.  
  
"You're not going to ask what am talking about, are you? Of course not. You're not a noisy person. I am the noisy, obnoxious, self-centered bitch."  
  
"Where's all this coming from?" "Nowhere. Everywhere. I have no idea. This was suppose to be about you. I was suppose to come here and beg for your forgiveness and take you to the island and make Sonny apologize, so we could go back to be the happy family we used to. But all of the sudden I'm starting to realize we weren't that happy after all. I wasn't, Sonny wasn't and you, sure as hell weren't happy."  
  
"Were you drinking last night Carly?"  
  
She looked at him and smiled. "I wish I had. At least I could have an excuse. But I wasn't, I'll leave the drinking to my husband. Being sober and is taking me a while to process this new information, I can't imagine how much longer it would take if I were to get drunk."  
  
Jason just looked at her and shook his head. He didn't know what to say to her. She wasn't making any sense.  
  
"Am sorry. You must be thinking I finally went crazy. I should get going, Mama is waiting for me at Kelly's. I want to talk to you when I get my thought in order. Can I call you later this week?"  
  
"Yes. Call me and we can meet for breakfast down in Danny's Doughnuts."  
  
A huge smile came across her face. "You remembered."  
  
"How could I forget? See you around Carly."  
  
"See you around Jason." She walked up the stairs towards Kelly's, while Jason glanced once more towards Spoon Island before turning and walking the other way.  
  
~ Wyndemere~  
  
Nikolas took the steps two at a time and ran down the hall like a madman. He hurried to the room and barged in out of breath. Both women jump up from the bed at the sight of the man in the door.  
  
"Nikolas, what's wrong? Did something happened to Luke and Lucky? Is it Laura? What's wrong?"  
  
"Honey, you're scaring me. Breath. That's it in and out. What's wrong? Tell us what happened?"  
  
"Flowers...photos...baby...Helena." He was trembling. Emily noticed the envelope on his hand and took it from him. She opened and examined everything inside. Elizabeth was next to her looking at everything as well.  
  
"Oh God!" Emily exclaimed.  
  
"Emily? Are you?" He asked shocked.  
  
Emily walked towards her husband and hugged him tight. She was crying, loud sobs interrupting each word.  
  
"I- I w-was going-g to- to tell- tell you. I'm- so-sorry."  
  
"You don't have to be sorry, babe. How can you be sorry? You're going to have my baby. Am going to be a dad. I love you so much. I love you."  
  
They were still holding onto each other. Nikolas was pouring kisses all over his wife, while Elizabeth was still going trough the photos. There was one of Emily at General Hospital talking to Dr. Meadows and then at a store looking at baby clothes. There was one of the four of them in New Orleans and one of Elizabeth on the docks the day before. The one picture that she couldn't really understand was one of Jason and Emily waiting on the gate at the airport. Was he there? Where did he go? Why didn't she saw him? He was ok, though. She could see he was doing much better than the last time she saw him, but why was he there? She was brought back by Nikolas words.  
  
"We have to leave. Now."  
  
"Wait. Nikolas, where are we going to go? She knows we were with Luke and Lucky. She has to have people tailing us. Wherever we go she's going to be there."  
  
"I know that. But I won't risk anything happening to my family. Not you and certainly not Em and my baby. She took my mom, I won't let her take anything more."  
  
"We can go to the Q mansion for now."  
  
"I don't know about that. But first things first. We have to pack up and get to Port Charles as soon as possible."  
  
~ Helena's office~  
  
"Good job, Morris. My dear grandson must be scared out of his wit, now that he knows his dear wife is having a baby and that I am on to his little escapades to help his brother and surrogate father. Which reminds me. How are they doing?"  
  
"The Spencers are still looked up, Madam."  
  
"I want them out tomorrow."  
  
"But I thought..." "You're not paid to think. I pay you to do what I tell you to. And I'm telling you to get them out of jail. I need them on their way. The big resolution is set, we just need our protagonist in place."  
  
"What about the mysterious woman?"  
  
"I'll take care of that later. Send Frederick out to Port Charles, I need at least four men following every move of Nikolas, Elizabeth and Emily at all times."  
  
"As you wish, Madam."  
  
~ Jason's Garage~  
  
Jason answered the phone and found his little sister's desperate voice on the other end.  
  
"Emily? What's wrong?"  
  
"Helena. She's threatening us. She knows, Jason. She followed us to the airport and she followed Liz last night. We are on our way to Kelly's."  
  
"I'll meet you there."  
  
"Ok. See you."  
  
Jason ran out of the place swearing at the old hag for putting his sister and Elizabeth trough this ordeal.  
  
~ Docks~  
  
"You're not staying alone. "  
  
"Look Nikolas, if someone is following us. He's more likely to follow me. I'm the one whose been going after Luke. You guys meet Jason at Kelly's and go somewhere safe. I'm just going to distract them for a while. Once you're safe you'll call me and I'll catch up with you."  
  
"Are you crazy? You're coming with us. Do you really think Helena has only one person on us? Is obvious she has men all over town. Just come with us. Jason will know what to do."  
  
"I know he will. But you guys will be safer if I stay behind for a while."  
  
"Elizabeth, please we have to get going. Do this for Luke and my brother. Come with us."  
  
"I'm doing his for them and for you. Go to Kelly's. I'll call you in about an hour."  
  
With that Elizabeth took of, duffle bag in hand, leaving a very stunned Emily and Nikolas staring after her.  
  
~ Kelly's Courtyard~  
  
Nikolas and Emily arrived at the Courtyard just as Jason was coming out of the restaurant. He saw them and walked towards them.  
  
"I was just looking for you. What happened?"  
  
"Helena knows we've been helping Luke and sent a threatening note to Wyndemere."  
  
"She has been following me too. Remember when I went to GH, last week?" Jason nodded. "I kinda lied to you."  
  
"What do you mean you lied? Is something wrong?"  
  
Emily started to blush and moved closer towards Nikolas. "No everything is perfect. It's just that... I'm pregnant. We're having a baby." Nikolas put a hand around Emily protectively.  
  
Jason took a moment to process what his baby sister was saying. She was having a baby. He was going to be an uncle. And Helena was threatening them. Damn witch.  
  
"Are you going to say something or are you just gonna stand there and stare at her?"  
  
"I- congratulations. Am happy for you. For both of you." A genuine smile broke out on his face as he went to Emily and grabbed her by the waist and twirled her around, before putting her down, still hugging her. "Am really happy for you. Both of you." He let go of her and hugged Nikolas too. For a moment, they were happy and forgot about the problem at hand.  
  
Nikolas moved to an empty table and motion for Emily to sit down as well as Jason. Once seated they went back to the conversation.  
  
~ Docks~  
  
An hour later Elizabeth was back at the docks. Damn town! Why did she always ended up there. She knew why but didn't really want to think about it. She was about to make the phone call when she heard footsteps. She went to hide and almost took out her gun when she realized it was a woman. She walked back to the bench and waited for the person to leave. But she didn't instead walked towards her.  
  
"Elizabeth?"  
  
God no. It couldn't be her. Why her? You might as well have sent Helena's goons. Elizabeth had her eyes closed and opened them when the woman called her name again.  
  
"Hello Carly."  
  
"What where you doing? Praying?"  
  
"No actually, wishing for you to just walk by."  
  
"Tough luck, muffin." She sat down next to her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"What? Can't we have a friendly chat?"  
  
"We are not friends, never were. The only "friendly" conversation we had was about yellow peppers, a really long time ago."  
  
"I remember that. It was when Sonny..." She trailed of remembering what had happened that night.  
  
"The night Sonny faked his death. Say it. I'm over that by now."  
  
"I didn't know the truth, up until the funeral."  
  
"What was that? Some kind of apology?"  
  
"Kind of. Look I know we are never going to be friends, but I want to talk to you about Jason."  
  
Elizabeth's head turned to look at the woman straight in the eye for the first time. "What about him? Did something happen to him?"  
  
"You still care about him, don't you?" When Elizabeth turned her head and stared straight ahead Carly let it go. "I just want to talk about what you two have."  
  
"Had. Past tense. And as is past tense, why do you want to talk about that with me now?"  
  
"I just started to understand some things and it's important for me to know what happened between you two."  
  
"That's all buried and over with. There's nothing to tell. Besides, what will Courtney think of you digging out ancient history?"  
  
Carly's face was confused and hurt at the name of the other blond. Elizabeth couldn't quite understand why. Before Carly could answer, her cell phone rang. She absentmindedly answered. It was Lucas, she had forgotten about his medicines. She had to go.  
  
"That was Lucas. He's sick and I have to take him his medicines." She stood up and walked a couple of feet before turning around.  
  
"You don't know, do you?"  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"What happened."  
  
"Carly, not that is any of your business. But I've been out of town for almost a year. I left last November and just got here yesterday. Is there something I should know?"  
  
"It's just that... you know what, is nothing. I really have to go. But we have to finish this conversation. I'll see you around." She walked hurriedly away, shaking her head.  
  
"That was weird."  
  
Elizabeth stood up and walk up to the pier. She took her cell phone and dialed the number. No answer. God let them be ok.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Jason had to find her. She couldn't be so stubborn as to be running around alone, when there were men following her. He turned towards the docks and walked down the ally. Right before walking down the wooden stairs, he stopped. There she was. She had her back to him, but he knew it was her. The wind brought him her sweet sent of honey and vanilla. She had her hair down, shorter than the last time. The white cotton shirt had three quarter sleeves and her black jeans were hugging her every curve. Whoa, Morgan. Not again. What's with you? He looked around, looking for someone that might be following her. He saw no one. That was good. He walked down the stairs and stepped closer to her.  
  
Elizabeth was crying silently. Things had gone so wrong. She didn't wanted things to go like this. Now Helena was after Emily, Nikolas and Jason and it was her fault. She couldn't go back to them she had to run. That was the only way for them to be safe. She turned around and saw him. Standing there, looking at her. Relief flashing in his eyes.  
  
She had tears running down her face. But at the moment she turned and their eyes met he could almost hear her sigh of relief. Elizabeth ran straight into his arms and started to cry harder. It seem as if time stood still, she knew it was wrong. But she couldn't help it, he was the only person that ever made her feel safe and the only one who let her just be. Right now she needed to be week, she needed to cry and be held. So she just stood there hanging on to him with her heart on her sleeve. 


	15. Safety

Chapter 15: Safety  
  
~ Safe House~  
  
Emily and Nikolas walked in and stared at the place. It was a beautiful cabin. Emily dropped her bag on the couch and walked to the kitchen. Nikolas stood back and took in the place. The living room had only a couch, a small coffee table and a recliner. A counter top divided the living room and the kitchen. A small wood table and three chairs were sitting by a corner and a small radio was sitting on top of the refrigerator. Nikolas let out a sigh that didn't go unnoticed by Emily, who was watching him over the corner of her eyes.  
  
Francis stood in the porch trying to reach Jason.  
  
~ Docks~  
  
Elizabeth had her head buried in Jason's neck. Her breathing still caught on her throat. Jason's hands were moving up on down her back on a soothing motion. She knew this couldn't be right, but no matter how much her head was screaming for her to step back, away from him, her body didn't seem to respond to the command. It felt so good being on his arms again.  
  
He had forgotten how good it felt to have her body mold to his like this. He knew this couldn't be right. His head was warning him, reminding him of the pain he had endure, most of it was caused by her, the woman he was holding firmly on his arms. But he ignored everything, he couldn't help but feel her heart beating over his chest, her warm breath warming his skin, they fit so perfectly together. Now he knew. The thoughts that kept sneaking up on him weren't simple remembrance of what could've been, but acknowledgment of what he never knew he needed.  
  
The cell phone started ringing. Neither broke the contact immediately, after a couple of rings Elizabeth stepped back.  
  
"You better get that." She turned her back to him and started to wipe away her tears.  
  
Jason answered the phone. "Morgan. Are they ok? Yes. Tell them I found her. Max will take us there later. Yes. Thanks again, Francis."  
  
"That was Francis. I asked him to take Nikolas and Emily to a safe house."  
  
"Do you think they are in such great danger?" She turned to him fear shining trough her dark blue eyes.  
  
"I'm not sure. But you might need to stay away for a while."  
  
"You have to take care of them. I'm going to Boston. I have to find Luke and Lucky."  
  
"You are not going anywhere."  
  
"Excuse me?" Elizabeth expression goes from fear to irritation in a second.  
  
~ Safe house~  
  
Francis walked back inside of the cabin.  
  
"I just got of the phone with Jason."  
  
"Did he found her?" Emily walked right next to Nikolas.  
  
"Yes. He said he'll bring her by, later."  
  
"Later? Why?"  
  
"Come on Nikolas. You know they have a lot to talk about. Elizabeth has been acting weird, she needs someone to talk to."  
  
"But why Jason?"  
  
"Because she loves him." The married couple looked back to the guard in question. "I said it out loud didn't I?"  
  
Emily nodded and Nikolas just looked like a skunk had come trough the door.  
  
"I'm gonna go water the plants or something." Francis tried to walk away but Emily almost ran and stepped in front of the door.  
  
"No you don't. I think we have a couple of things to talk about."  
  
"God help me."  
  
~ Docks~  
  
"What do you mean am not going? You don't get to decide what I do or don't do."  
  
"I'm not trying to tell you what to do."  
  
"Well it sure sounded like it." Her sadness forgotten and rage taking its place.  
  
"Elizabeth this is not the time to go running around. Helena has men following you. What do you think, they'll let you get out of town without trying to do something?"  
  
"You mean kill me?"  
  
"At least try."  
  
"You want to know something. I've been shot at more times that I care to remember. Hell, I can't remember how many times I had to yelled 'Duck!'. And you know what? I am still alive because Lucky, Luke and Nikolas have been able to get me out before anything happened. I'm not going to stand around and watch as Helena makes a move to hurt the people I love." Her voice cracks. "I-I can't."  
  
"Its ok Elizabeth."  
  
"No is not ok. Em is pregnant. And Nikolas went to New Orleans, because he was worried about me. If it wasn't for me Helena wouldn't have found out about him. And now Luke and Lucky are missing and I can't do this alone. Jason, I can't. This is my fault. I just wanted to help and..." She broke down and started to cry again.  
  
"Come here." He held her in his arms again. "This is not you're fault Elizabeth. And you're not alone anymore. I'm here now."  
  
~ Safe house~  
  
Emily had sat down on the couch with Francis and Nikolas had taken a sit on the recliner.  
  
"So, Francis. I guess you have some insight on my best friend that I don't."  
  
"This is gonna be interesting." Nikolas muttered from his place.  
  
"Look Miss..." Nikolas cleared his troat. "Sorry old habit. Mrs. Cassadine, I don't know anything."  
  
"You seemed really opinionated a minute ago."  
  
"Another old habit. I seemed to have developed this sickness overnight."  
  
Emily's forehead wrinkled in confusion. "Sickness?"  
  
"Yeah. I seemed to have became a blabbermouth."  
  
Emily was smiling now. "That's not such a bad thing."  
  
"Oh, but it is. When you work as a guard you have to keep to yourself. Sometimes be invisible and others a wall. Walls are not suppose to talk."  
  
"But you do. And you say really interesting things."  
  
"If Jason ever heard me saying this, he might forget he's not an enforcer anymore and use the 35 to finish me up." Nikolas and Emily were looking at him again. "See what I mean. God, what's wrong with me? I need to get a life." He put his hands over his face and his elbows were on his knees.  
  
Emily let out a laugh at Francis solemn expression as he sat back up.  
  
~ Docks~  
  
As she made her way back she knew this was a longshot. What were the odds of her been in the same place an hour later? But she had to find her. She had to tell her everything. Why did she walked away? She just had to turn around and tell her. But the fact that Elizabeth didn't know just froze her. How come she didn't know? Even if she was out of town the news of Courtney Morgan's death had made every newspaper and newscast of the country. Hell, she had to be keeping in touch with someone. Emily, Nikolas, Audrey... but still she didn't know. Will this piece of info make a difference? A difference on what? Oh man. She definitely needed a drink, maybe a beer. Things were starting to become a huge knot.  
  
She heard the hush voice and stopped on her tracks and looked up. After blinking a couple of times she resumed her breathing. It was Jason holding a very distressed Elizabeth. He was murmuring something in her ear. Carly couldn't help but stared at the couple in front of her. They seemed to mold each other perfectly. The petit woman fit beautifully under Jason's chin. He seemed so comfortable with his arms around her.  
  
Jason stroke her curls. "Everything is going to be ok."  
  
Just then Elizabeth's head lifted from it's place and she moved a step back. "I'm sorry."  
  
"Elizabeth."  
  
"Yeah, I know. I don't have to be sorry."  
  
"Right." He brought his hand up and tuck one unruly curl behind her ear. She leaned her head to his hand and closed her eyes for a moment, enjoying the feeling of his hands in her face. "Let's go. They are waiting for us."  
  
"Ok."  
  
He bent down and picked up her bag. Then he turned and held his hand out to her. She looked at him and then at his stretched out hand. For a moment she was transported years back.  
  
Carly was watching intently, feeling like she was intruding even if neither of them had noticed her. Then she saw as Elizabeth's lips upturned and she reached for Jason's hand. Soon she saw the two of them disappear. Perfect fit. Two of a kind. Realization. Oh hell! Forget the beer, this called for tequila. She needed Jose Cuervo, to help her figure this one out.  
  
~ Jake's~  
  
A few hours later Carly was sitting on a small table in the corner, her head resting on the wall. After she saw Jason leave with Elizabeth she headed straight to the bar. She had walked in with a thousand questions running around her head, but now she didn't have one. How could she? The jackhammer installed in her brain wouldn't allow a single thought to form coherently.  
  
Francis walked to the table with a large mug full of coffee and laid it down in front of the woman. The blond sat straight, bloodshot eyes darting a dirty look towards the guard as she took the cup and tried to sip the black liquid.  
  
"Urrg! This taste awful. What's in this?"  
  
" Strong black coffee, no sugar. I'm sure you wouldn't handle the 'Elixir'."  
  
"Elixir? I'm not in the mood to ask."  
  
"Are you in the mood to answer?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok. You better drink up. I'm going to take you to the Brownstone."  
  
After a minute she looked back at him. "She doesn't know about Courtney."  
  
If he was surprised by her statement he didn't showed it. "She left before it happened."  
  
"Is someone going to tell her?"  
  
"I thought you weren't in the mood to ask?"  
  
"Now I am. Humor me."  
  
"I'm not. You?"  
  
"I was going to and found her in Jason's arms."  
  
"Ergo, the date with Jose."  
  
"Jose who?"  
  
"Cuervo."  
  
She dropped her head and drank the last of the coffee. "There's something going on, isn't it?"  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like, something really big." She said dropping the mug in front of her.  
  
"Yeah I guess it is."  
  
"You're not gonna tell me are you?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"I'm proud of you, Franny. You're well on your way towards recovery."  
  
"Thanks Mrs. C. Are you ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah. The walls are starting to come into focus again."  
  
~ Boston~  
  
Somewhere in a dark ally, Luke opened his eyes. He didn't remember where he was or what he was doing laying on the street. The last thing he could remember was covering for Nikolas and Elizabeth on the airport. He blinked again. Lucky. He turned on his side and found his son a couple of feet away. He was laying on his stomach. Before trying to stand up, Luke felt his legs and torso for bullet wounds. He didn't found any. He tried to get up. The first attempt was futile, but the second came easier. He stood up and walked toward his son. He shook him but there wasn't a response. Luke turned him on his back and felt for a pulse. His breathing was weak. There was something wrong with Lucky. He needed to find a doctor soon.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~  
  
Luke was mumbling while he carried his son down the ally. "You've gotten heavy Cowboy. Princess must've been feeding you good. Nikolas and Liz must be worried about us. After we get you to a doctor we have to call them. You know, let them know we are fine. 'Cause we are, aren't we? We'll find a doctor, and get something to eat and be on our way. You just hang on a bit."  
  
Someone was lurking on the shadows watching closely as the older man picked his soon from the floor and tried to make his way out of the ally. Luke stumbled a bit until he was out on the street, and after a moment started to talk to the young man. The person moved from his position and went after them. 


	16. First Steps

Chapter 16: First Steps  
  
~ Boston~  
  
"Mr. Wayne."  
  
"Yeah. How's my kid?"  
  
"We have to talk. Would you like to come into my office?"  
  
"What is it Doc? Tell me what's wrong with him right here."  
  
"Your son has a pulmonary emphysema."  
  
"I don't understand. He's never had any health problems. He's always being healthy and strong."  
  
"It seems he's being having problems breathing. We need to keep him under observation to see if he responds to the treatment. If he doesn't..."  
  
"He will. But we can't stay here."  
  
"We can't risk him getting bronchitis or pneumonia. That could be deathly."  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Don't be sorry. Fix him."  
  
"We'll do everything in our power to help him."  
  
Luke dropped into a chair and buried his face on his hands.  
  
~ Port Charles ~  
  
A week. Elizabeth was sitting under a tree looking toward the lake, it had being a week since they moved into the safe house. Nikolas and Emily were still scared for their baby. They wanted to know what was wrong with her, but she hadn't talked to them about her fears. What was the point on making them more worried than they already were? They hadn't heard from Luke or Lucky and it seems like Helena's men were still looking for them.  
  
Francis and Jason had come by every day. They bought food and other provisions so they wouldn't need to go into town for a while. Francis said they had people looking around for Helena's men and when they find something they would come tell them everything. Jason hardly talked. He seemed lost in thought and worried. Elizabeth had retreated to a corner and watched him a couple of times. He had followed her advise and had showered everyday, shaved and got his hair cut. She smiled as she remembered the last time they saw each other. Then, her smile vanished. He was hurting then and even though he tried to disguise it, he was hurting now. He smiled at Emily and even at her once in a while, but his eyes were still dark. She saw shadows lurking around in his blue orbs. What could she do to help him? She wished they could go back in time, back to the days when all they needed was to look at each other to know what they were feeling, but that was long gone. Too much pain and heartache had built a wall between them, a wall that she was determined to take down brick by brick if it was necessary. She had to find a way to get there again. Looking out to the water and tightening her suede jacket as the cold breeze brushed her body, she let out a sigh and closed her eyes.  
  
After talking to Emily and Nikolas for a while, Jason found his way out to the backyard. He saw her leaning on the tree. As he made his way toward her he couldn't help but wonder how they have gotten to this place. Things used to be so easy between them. Words didn't have to be spoken, a look, a hug or a hold of hands used to be enough for them to know what the other was thinking. But those days were long gone. He never used to think of what if's, but somewhere down his path he got lost and he recently realized that the only place where he ever really felt at home was in her arms.  
  
There was so much they needed to say...  
  
~ Inside the cabin~  
  
"Where's Jason?" Emily said coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"He was in the kitchen and wondered out the back door." Nikolas was reading the paper and hardly looked up to his wife.  
  
"Isn't Elizabeth out there?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Emily went around the couch and sat in the arm, besides Nikolas. "That explains your mood."  
  
"What mood? I don't have a mood." Looking at Emily with his eyebrows in a V shape.  
  
"Yeah. Whatever." She said kissing his forehead as she made her way to the kitchen.  
  
She went straight to the window. She watched as Jason made his way towards Elizabeth. Then he stopped. "Come on you dimwit. Just do it!", she whispered.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Emily jumped and turned around with her hand over her heart to find her husband in front of her.  
  
"Nick! You scared me half to death." "Why are you spying?"  
  
"I'm not spying. I was just simply looking out the window." She said sweetly and added guiltily after he gave her one of his famous 'I know better' look. "OK. I was simply looking out the window, trying to see if they were talking. He's being here everyday for the past week and they hardly said a word to each other." She was walking to the fridge where she took an ice cream carton that already had a spoon inside. Then she went to one of the cabinets and took a small bag of chips. Nikolas looked amused as she kept talking. She sat down and dipped a salty chip inside the rocky road ice cream and then munched on it. His frown became a silly grin.  
  
"What?" She asked with her mouth half full.  
  
"Nothing. I- since when do you have cravings?"  
  
"I don't have..." She looked down and then to Nikolas who was now standing next to her. "Since five minutes ago?"  
  
~ Sonny's island~  
  
Sonny was in his studio, lost in the past. A knock in the door took him out of his reflections.  
  
"Mr. Corinthos. May I come in?"  
  
"Yes. Are the kids OK?"  
  
"Yes. They are fine. Morgan is taking a nap and Michael is doing his homework. You send for me?"  
  
"I wanted to let you know that I'll be traveling to Port Charles three days from now."  
  
"Should I make the kids bags?"  
  
"That won't be necessary. They are not going. I need to do this alone."  
  
"Are you certain about that?"  
  
Raising his voice he looked pissed. "What do you mean am I certain? Of course I am. I need to talk to my wife, and since she's not taking my phone calls I'm going to talk to her in person. This is not what I wanted. None of this is making any sense. I made a decision, she either comes back with me or she never sees her kids again."  
  
~ Port Charles~  
  
He took a couple more steps forward stopping a couple of feet from where she was sitting.  
  
"Is going to snow soon. I can smell it in the air."  
  
She had her eyes closed, but she could sense him standing there before he even talked. She didn't open her eyes when she answered.  
  
"Snow doesn't smell."  
  
"Yes it does." As soon as he finished he was taken to another time and place. Another lifetime. He could still feel her cold skin over his, her soft hair and sweet smell. He let out a sigh and she turned her head to look at him.  
  
God he looked good. His trademark biker boots and faded jeans. He was wearing a gray long sleeve shirt. His arms crossed over his chest and his head tilted back. He seemed exhausted. Her eyes traveled back to his chest. He wasn't wearing his leather jacket. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen him wear his jacket at all.  
  
"Where's your jacket?" He opened one eye and looked at her. Then he bowed his head and answered.  
  
"I lost it."  
  
"You what?" The question came out before she could think about it. A hint of outraged graced her words.  
  
"I lost it."  
  
She stood up and he could see pure concern on her eyes. "But when? Where? How?"  
  
"Eight months ago. At Jake's. Lost a poker game."  
  
Her eyes never left his face she was serious for a minute. She was trying to inspect his every feature. Jason Morgan wasn't one to make jokes, that much she knew. But he wasn't one to gamble on poker games either. He saw every question on her eyes. She was trying to figure out if he was lying.  
  
"You're not lying, are you?"  
  
"I don't lie." Her eyes opened big in disbelieve. "OK. I don't lie that often. But, I can't lie to you on purpose."  
  
"Yeah, let's not go there." She then turned and walked a couple of feet away from him.  
  
"You're still mad about that." It was a statement not a question so she stayed quiet. "OK. I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"I thought we had said our peace last May about that."  
  
As a flood her words from last summer came back to him.  
  
***"It was really difficult after you broke my confidence and heart with a lie. A huge lie... We've been trough so much together. You were my comfort, my rock, my best friend. Somewhere along the way we drifted apart, but that doesn't mean I've stopped caring. I was mad at you for a while... I'm over everything bad that happened between us." ***  
  
"You said you were over it. But I don't believe you. Whenever the topic comes up you get distant. Literally. You just walked four steps away from me right now."  
  
She turned to look at him then, fire burning in her eyes. "If I were still hung up on that I wouldn't be here. And I sure as hell wouldn't have being worried about you for the last five months. I certainly wouldn't be losing sleep over how cold an empty your eyes look. Just now, I would have being thinking about how messed up my life is and trying to do something about it, but instead I've being wondering what happened to you and how to help you." The words hit him like a pail of cold water. She stood there heat coming up from her neck and creeping up all the way to her ears. Had she really said all that out loud? Oh God! What was he going to think about her?  
  
~ Inside~  
  
"Are they talking?" Francis said as he approached the married couple that was looking trough the window. They both turned to find the bodyguard standing on the other side of the kitchen counter.  
  
"Francis! How did you come in?" Emily said retreating from her place on the window.  
  
"I knock and no one answered. So I used my key. I could see you doing the spying thing Mrs. Cass, but you Mr. Prince. Never in a million years." Said the older man with a disapproving shake of his head.  
  
"Would you stop calling me Mr. Prince. I feel like any moment now I'm gonna burst into song."  
  
Both, his wife and the guard started laughing uncontrollably. "Somehow, I can't imagine you singing 1999."  
  
~ Outside~  
  
"Would you come with me?"  
  
His question caught her of guard. But she didn't let it show on her face. He extended his hand to her. She looked at it and then back at his eyes. She would never get tire of taking what he had to offer. Even if it was just a friendship, even if she never could turn back time and take the world he had offered so long ago. She took his hand in hers and snowflakes started to drop from the sky. She looked up and closed her eyes.  
  
God she looked beautiful! The snow slowly falling in her hair, her soft hand in his. She looked back at him and asked, but already knew the answer. "Where are we going?"  
  
"Nowhere." He said and they started walking hand in hand.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~  
  
I know this story has being really slow, but I think is going to get going soon. Right now I need your help. I introduce this mysterious character that helped Luke get out of the fire and that's being lurking around. I have an idea of who I want it to be. But I would like for you to vote on who you want it to be. I will like to hear from you. Tell me what you think about the story so far. What do you think should happen? I enjoy reading your messages so don't be shy and drop me a line.  
  
~ *~ *~ *~ 


	17. My Immortal

Chapter 17: My Immortal  
  
Elizabeth and Jason walked hand in hand for what seemed like hours. Snow slowly falling on them as they made their way through the woods and streets of Port Charles. An hour went by and neither spoke a word. There was so much that needed to be said, but at the same time nothing was as important as having each other to hold on to.  
  
Jason stood abruptly and let go of Elizabeth's left hand. They both felt the lost as soon as the contact broke. Elizabeth looked up and saw him taking a set of keys from his pocket. She took a moment to really observe her surroundings and was taken back when she saw the big sign in bold red letters: "The Wind: Motorcycle Shop". Tears pulled at her eyes but she blinked them away. When he spoke she looked him in the eyes. He could see the unshed tears, but he wasn't sure why they were there. The fear he felt disappeared after a minute when the most beautiful smile took over her luscious red lips.  
  
"Come inside. You must be freezing." He told her.  
  
"Whatever cold I was feeling vanished a minute ago." Was her only answer.  
  
They hold their gaze in each other for a moment and then she walked inside. The place was almost an exact replica of his first bike shop, but this one was much bigger. Jason moved around, he turned on the lights and the heater. Then he came up behind her and said...  
  
"You should take off that coat. It's wet, you don't want to catch a cold."  
  
He helped her take of the coat and hung it over a railing to dry. Then he disappeared into a room. When he came back he was holding a blanket. He walked closer to her and put the blanket around her shoulders.  
  
"Here. That should be much better."  
  
They were close, so close she could feel his warm breath on her face. He sighed and stepped away. He had brought her here so they could talk. And if he kept getting that close he would never be able to utter a single word. His mouth would only open to kiss her lips. And he wasn't sure that she still wanted a kiss from him. There was too much hurt and misunderstandings that needed to be cleared first.  
  
Elizabeth walked to a table were a collection of cd's were spread out. She started to look through the collection and found a couple she owned herself. Jason observed her quietly as she inspected the cd's. He saw her pick up a couple and set them aside. Then she found one and let out a soft giggle. She turned to meet his amuse glare and she waved a Britney Spears cd at him.  
  
"Britney Spears? Never peg you as a bubble gum pop kinda guy." She said with a teasing smile.  
  
"Those are not mine. Calvin must've left them there."  
  
"Calvin?" She said lifting an interrogative brow.  
  
"Calvin, my employee."  
  
She dropped the case and took the two cd's and walked toward him. "So this is yours. All of it." She said signaling around the garage.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Do you like it?"  
  
"It resembles the first one, but this one is more... I don't know, this one seems more you. It suits you."  
  
"That's good or bad?"  
  
"Good."  
  
"Good." He repeated with a smile. "Come. I want to change this." He said touching his shirt. It was soaked and it clung to his broad shoulders. He turned and started to walk up the stairs.  
  
Elizabeth watched him at first and heaved a long breath. Jason Morgan was the sexiest man alive. And she was following him upstairs. She shook her head and followed him. This wasn't the moment to have lustful thoughts. Bad Elizabeth, bad.  
  
~ Upstairs~  
  
Elizabeth reached the landing to find a very shirtless Jason Morgan. She had forgotten what a nice chest he had. Bad Elizabeth, bad. She looked away as she blush at her thoughts. Jason finished putting on a dry long sleeve shirt and turned to found a very pink Elizabeth Webber looking everywhere but at him. He smiled.  
  
"Did you like what you saw?"  
  
"I wasn't looking." She said startled.  
  
He let out a laugh. "I was talking about the loft. It's not big, but it's comfortable. The bathroom is over there. It's not too big. And there's a small kitchen in there."  
  
Elizabeth examined the place carefully. A dark blue comforter covered the bed and it contrasted with the curtains. A small entertainment center was lining over the railing and was positioned in front of the bed. The bureau and the armoire where red oak and the walls were a deep brown color. The night stands were also red oak. Each one had a lamp and a couple of books over them. She guessed they were travel books. The place was sober and clean. Not a bit of clutter or unnecessary adorning. It reminded her of his room at Jake's. It suited him.  
  
"I had to take control over my life after everything that happened last year. I was lost until you rescued me at Jake's. I'm here thanks to you."  
  
His words caught her by surprise. He was standing at the other side of the room and the darkness had taken over his gaze again. She didn't spoke. Something told her this was just the beginning he was going to tell her whatever it was that was hunting him.  
  
Sensing she wasn't going to speak he continued. "I never used to think about the past and what if's until you walked out. Every time I saw you I was reminded of what I could never have, so I decided to moved on."  
  
She sat down on the bed silently. He had moved on. She already knew that fact, hell she saw him do it. But it still hurt to hear him say the words. She swallowed and looked away. He saw the hurt in her eyes and cursed himself. He didn't want to hurt her, but he had to say everything he had been holding inside for so long. "I never planned to move on with her. We started out as friends, but then I began to care about her. She reminded me of Carly. She was loyal and a take action kind of girl. She didn't depended on her brother or her husband. She looked out for those she loved and took on the world all alone. But when the stalker thing came up, I could see she wasn't as tough as she seemed. She acted like she wasn't scared, when I could see in her eyes that she really was."  
  
She looked at him talk about his wife and he seemed far away. When he turned he found her eyes. "She reminded me of you too." Elizabeth's eyes widen in surprise and disbelieve.  
  
"She used to put on an act, a front. But I could see pass that and into her real feelings, she was scared and she needed me then. I needed to keep my mind occupied, so I couldn't think about you, about how much I was hurting. I didn't have a chance to ever get back what I really wanted and I cared about her, so when she offered more than a friendship I took it."  
  
Jason was having a hard time holding back tears. When he spoke next his voice broke. "I-I was selfish. She was in love with me, and after getting to know her better my feelings changed too. She was so kind and innocent. I should've walked away. But I didn't. I had done the wrong thing twice. First I had taken Robin into my world when she didn't want to be in it, so she left. And then I tried to keep you away. I tried to keep you safe at all cost and the price was too high. I lost you. So I put it all in the line for her. So she could be happy. I-I never knew it would end like that."  
  
Elizabeth saw a tear slowly travel down Jason's cheeks until it dropped in his shirt. "Jason."  
  
She said his name in a whisper. He looked at her and sat on the edge of the bed by her side. "I went against Sonny. I almost lost everything I had so she could know how much I have grown to love her. Sonny came around and when she said she was alright with my way of life I went back to doing my job. After her divorce, she moved in with me. I was content. At the time I thought I had everything I wanted. We went through a lot of things together and she was always there. She stood by me time and time again. Every time I got arrested, whenever there was a hit... she was always there."  
  
Elizabeth closed her eyes. He hadn't said the words but she heard them anyway. "She stood by me, something you didn't do."  
  
Jason breathed in and out and went on. "I wasn't there when she needed me, though. She lost our child and I couldn't feel the lost with her. I didn't know how to grief for something, someone I never knew existed. When she got hooked with the painkillers I didn't even notice at first. And when she needed me the most, I failed miserably. I told her to go back to the penthouse, but she didn't listened to me. "  
  
Elizabeth frowned at his last words. What was he talking about? The words came out desperately. She moved her hand on top of his to give him some comfort. He looked at her again tears in his eyes. "I didn't see the guns pointed at her. I got distracted and then she was gone."  
  
Elizabeth couldn't help the gasp of surprise that left her mouth. Courtney was dead. Everything that happened during the time she saw him months ago flashed through her mind, Carly's words at the docks two weeks ago, everything made sense now. He had lost everything he had. She tighten her grip on his hand and suddenly he made a move and leaned into her. She moved her arms over his shoulders and held him in her arms. He cried on her shoulder.  
  
After a long time his sobs were controlled and he eased back from her arms. He moved his hands to dry his tears, but hers were already there. Her small and soft fingers dried his face and caressed his cheeks. Her eyes were sad, she was sad. She was sad that his life had turned out like that, if there was someone in the world that deserved to be happy that was Jason Morgan.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to break down. I guess I had the tears build up inside. Tomorrow is going to be a year since she... since she passed."  
  
Tomorrow. God, she died the same day she had left Port Charles. Had she known she would've... no she couldn't go there. Not now.  
  
"Sonny said it was my fault and he yelled a lot. He made arrangements to dissolve every financial partnership we had and he left Port Charles with his family."  
  
Elizabeth frowned again. She thought Sonny would've been a little more compassionate than that. After all Jason had signed up his life to him a long time ago. Jason's voice broke her thoughts. "He was right. It was my fault. If we hadn't been married Faith might never have come after her."  
  
She spoke then, her voice filled with outrage. "Are you sure about that? Because, Faith Roscoe was a viper, a mercenary that didn't care about anything or anyone. If Courtney hadn't been with you, she was still a way to get to Sonny. Sonny was wrong, and he was a hypocrite. He always babbled about loyalty and honor and at his first chance to prove his loyalty to you, what does he do? He kicks you to the curb? He had no right to blame you for something you didn't have power over. You shouldn't have gone trough that alone."  
  
"M-Monica and Emily tried to find me after it happened but all I wanted was to disappear. I stayed in Port Charles, I didn't want anything from Sonny. So I never touched any of the accounts. I had a lot of cash so I used that. I made my way from bar, to bar and I slept wherever slumber caught me. I wanted to be numb and the only way I knew how, was drinking myself to oblivion and fighting."  
  
"That was how I found you." Elizabeth was looking down and felt him get up from the bed and kneel in front of her.  
  
"My guardian angel." His words were soft and his hand cupped her chin. "If you hadn't found me I don't know where I'd be right now."  
  
"I didn't do anything."  
  
"Yes you did. Without knowing it, you helped me see the light. She was gone, but I was still alive. I had to let her go." He stood up and looked at her again. "I still feel her sometimes. Some girl laughs and for a second I think she's gonna come around the corner and smile at me like she used to."  
  
Elizabeth saw the cd's she had brought up from the garage and stood up with one of them. She walked over to the stereo and put the cd in the carrousel. She took his hand. "Listen to this song. But really listen, maybe it will help ease the pain. You can concentrate on the good times you spend together. Someone once told me that things happen fast but you have to live through them slow. It hurts a lot but believe me, slowly the pain goes away."  
  
The song started playing and Jason closed his eyes and tried to listen to the words.  
  
~*~I'm so tired of being here  
  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
  
And if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
  
And it won't leave me alone ~*~  
  
Jason stood up and walked to the window. The snow was still falling, everything was covered in white. He closed his eyes and saw Courtney laying on his arms. Snow falling around them and then he heard her words again. "Jason, I love you I always have and I'll always will." Tears fell once again down his face. He opened his eyes and saw the snow again.  
  
~*~These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase~*~  
  
Then another voice filled his thoughts...  
  
"Do you know what nothing feels like?"  
  
"Yeah. That's pretty much where I live."  
  
He wasn't expecting her... but for some reason there she was. His mind started to run through everything they have lived together. From saving his life on the snow to a bittersweet goodbye.  
  
"I'm trying to paint the wind."  
  
"Dance with me?" "Jason. Come on, get up."  
  
"Oh come, oh ye faithful, joyous and triumphant..."  
  
"The best bargain of the year!"  
  
"When I said by myself, I meant by myself with you."  
  
~*~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me~*~  
  
He was bombarded by the images and the feelings one after the other and he couldn't do anything to stop them.  
  
"You really matter to me. We're clear on that, right? You helped me discover the wind."  
  
"I shouldn't be doing this... any of it. Letting you hold me being glad you're here. Wanting more than anything to get on the back of your motorcycle and ride on theat cliff road so fast the wind is just rushing and the road is a blur..."  
  
"I want more than a friendship too."  
  
Jason opened his eyes and looked up to find Elizabeth sitting on the edge of the bed. She was looking at him, concern shining in her eyes. "Would you dance with me?"  
  
Elizabeth was surprised by his request but she simply nodded. She stood up and walked to him as he extended his arms to her.  
  
~*~You used to captivate me  
  
By your resonating light  
  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
Your face it haunts  
  
My once pleasant dreams  
  
Your voice it chased away  
  
All the sanity in me~*~  
  
"You've always being honest with me... I don't want to lose that, I don't want to lose you. So that's my decision. I want you in my life."  
  
"You know, the whole time you were gone, whenever I'd hear a motorcycle, there was this split second where I'd think it was you. So I guess the real answer is.... I've been waiting since you left."  
  
"Having a connection with you, I know it was selfish, but it was something I never stopped wanting."  
  
"...I held on as long as I did because of you... My faith in you was unshakable and justified."  
  
~*~These wounds won't seem to heal  
  
This pain is just too real  
  
There's just too much that time cannot erase~*~  
  
"If this is goodbye, why does it feel so wrong?"  
  
"...Just for tonight, just for this moment I don't want to be safe."  
  
~*~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me~*~  
  
"You're not running away to protect me. You're doing it to protect yourself."  
  
"Don't you get it yet! Is not OK for you to just drop out of my life. I would miss you too much. The way you just let me be who I want to be, the way you listen, the way you care like no one ever has before."  
  
"You are who I want to be with. There I said it. Do you believe me? Do you feel the same way or are you going to pull away again?"  
  
"If I had decided not to go for a walk that morning or even stop for a cup of coffee first, you'd probably be dead. I would've never spend that Christmas with you, or gotten a piece of red glass or my post card from Italy. Those things changed me. They made my life after you different from my life before."  
  
"Are you going to miss me when I go?"  
  
"You listened when no one else could hear me. You trusted me to life my own life, when I didn't even trust in myself. You make me happy, you make me feel free."  
  
~*~I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
But though you're still with me  
  
I've been alone all along~*~  
  
"No. Sorry. I'm here and I'm in it and I count. You know what the ironic thing is? Is that you actually did tell me the truth, I just didn't want to hear it. When you kept pushing me away and you warned about who you really are, I should have listened instead of making you up in my head. But you are Sonny's ... Sonny's enforcer first last and always. I hope is enough."  
  
The words that changed his life forever echoed in his head. They had burned a whole in his heart that could never be filled again... not by anyone else but her.  
  
"If I were still hung up on that I wouldn't be here. And I sure as hell wouldn't have being worried about you for the last five months. I certainly wouldn't be losing sleep over how cold an empty your eyes look. Just now, I would have being thinking about how messed up my life is and trying to do something about it, but instead I've being wondering what happened to you and how to help you."  
  
~*~When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
I held your hand through all of these years  
  
But you still have  
  
All of me~*~  
  
The music stopped and he opened his eyes. He had his head buried in her neck and she was cradling him in her arms, one of her hands was playing with his hair and the other one was around his waist. They had stopped dancing after a while and he wasn't crying anymore. He stood up and looked at her again. He inhaled, and the realization hit him. He was falling in love with Elizabeth Webber, all over again.  
  
*** Evanecence- My Immortal *** 


	18. Closure

_A/N: Just want to thank AngstRiddenTeenager and Priscilla (LiasonFan) for your reviews. To tell you the truth I was about to stop updating here at ff.net, because I wasn't getting reviews and I was descourage. But you guys gave me hope. So here's the next chapter hope you guys enjoy it and if there's anyone else reading this, please review. I fell crappy when I don't get reviews.  
_  
**Chapter 18: Closure  
**  
_Safe House_  
  
Nikolas was finishing breakfast when Emily made her way to the kitchen. She kissed him on the back of his neck and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Morning."  
  
"How are you feeling?" He said turning so he could see her face.  
  
"Guess you heard me puking my intestines out this morning?"  
  
"I came and knocked on the door for over 10 minutes, but you had the shower running. You didn't heard me knock, did you?"  
  
"Nope. I turned the water on so you didn't hear me gagging. I didn't want to worry you."  
  
"I wanted to be there for you. That little fella is mine too. I want to be there for you when you fall sick and when you're having those crazy cravings and when he kicks. I don't want to miss anything."  
  
"You didn't miss anything out of the ordinary. I puke the same way now that I'm pregnant as I did when I was under chemotherapy."  
  
"It's not the same."  
  
"No. This time potato chips and rocky road ice cream came out."  
  
"Okay I could've lived without that image."  
  
"You wanted to be there." Emily kissed his nose and looked out the window. "Wow. It came down hard yesterday. There's at least three inches of snow out there. Did Elizabeth make it home?"  
  
"No. She didn't call either. Your brother could've at least call to say she was staying elsewhere."  
  
"You mean with him. If she's not here she stayed with him."  
  
"Whatever. They both should know we would get worried if Liz didn't came home. They should have at least call or leave a message."  
  
"Maybe they got distracted."  
  
"What do you mean distracted? You think Elizabeth and Jason spent the night together?"  
  
Emily smiled mischievously took one strip of bacon and sat on the chair across the table nibbling on it.  
  
"You're jealous."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous. There's nothing to be jealous about."  
  
"I think there is. You and Lucky have being really protective about Elizabeth with every man in her life, but mostly with Jason. Nikolas she's a big girl. She knows what she's doing. And besides, my brother will never do anything to hurt Elizabeth."  
  
"Are you sure about that? 'Cause the last time I checked he picked Sonny over Elizabeth, he broke her heart and then went and dated and married another woman. He broke has hurt her before, whose to say he won't do it now?"  
  
"Elizabeth doesn't seem to hold any of that against him. And besides, that was a long time ago. Things change. Nikolas, I know that when it comes to my brother you get a blind spot, but try to be reasonable. I believe Francis when he says that Elizabeth still has feelings for Jason and I can assure you that he still has feelings for her. If they are each other's happiness, why fight them? And anyway we don't know that they are getting romantically involved yet."  
  
"Yet."  
  
_Jason's Apartment  
_  
Elizabeth stretched in bed and opened her eyes. She was confused for a minute, but immediately remembered where she was. She spent the night at Jason's. After the dance he said something about being hungry and they made something to eat. The conversation floated easily and she ended up telling him all of her and Lucky's adventures. She remembered staying late talking, but she couldn't remember falling asleep. They have being sitting on the floor listening to music. He must've put her to bed after she fell asleep. She looked around the loft, it was empty. She sat on the bed and ran her hands over her face. Then all of the sudden a loud rock and roll song blared out of the speakers from the garage.  
  
_Jason's Garage  
_  
Jason came out of the office and walked directly to the sound system and turned the volume completely off.  
  
"Hey, man! I was listening to that. What's your problem?" Calvin came out of the locker room dressed in his overalls.  
  
"My problem is that it was too loud. It's too early. Elizabeth is still asleep." Calvin's brow lifted and his facial expression changed to one of amusement.  
  
As soon as the words left his mouth he cursed himself.  
  
"So... Jason. You have a lady upstairs. Interesting."  
  
"There's nothing interesting about that. You just keep the volume down for a few hours."  
  
"Why? Kept the lady up late last night?" Jason's fiery gaze lifted up and met with Calvin's playful one. "Look man I didn't meant no disrespect. I was just yanking your chain."  
  
Jason walked closer to Calvin. "Don't ever talk that way about Elizabeth again."  
  
"OK, man. Sorry. I was joking around. It's none of my business who you bring home."  
  
"Jason stop harassing the boy. What else can you expect from a Britney Spears fan?"  
  
Both men looked up to find Elizabeth standing on the top of the stairs. Jason almost fell to his knees at the sight of her wearing one of his shirts. It was so big for her that it came down to her thighs and it slid off one shoulder. Her long brown hair was falling over one side and her eyes were big and bright. His gaze went down her figure to her legs. A pair of cream color legs that were longer than you would think by seeing her petite height. Jason looked back at her and their gaze met. She was smiling.  
  
"Is that an angel?"  
  
Calvin's voice broke the moment. Elizabeth let out a loud laugh and Jason realized that Elizabeth's attributes were visible not only to him but to his employee as well. Jason returned Calvin's remark with his deadly stare. The younger man turned his attention away from the woman. Before any of them could say anything more Elizabeth came bouncing down the stairs.  
  
"Morning." Elizabeth said once she was standing next to Jason.  
  
"Did he wake you?"  
  
"No. I was already awake when the Steven Tyler decided to serenade me."  
  
"Sorry about that."  
  
"It's ok."  
  
His bosses attention seemed to be stuck on the brunette, so Calvin tried to make a quick escape. But he didn't have such good luck. "Hey. Are you the poor thing that works for Jason?"  
  
Calvin turned around mortified but seeing the woman's smile he relax a bit. "That's me."  
  
"It's nice to meet you. My name is Elizabeth." She extended her hand to him.  
  
Calvin looked at her hand and then at Jason, his expression was stone cold and his arms were crossed over his chest. Timidly Calvin shook Elizabeth's hand and tried to keep his eyes on her face. "I'm Calvin. Nice to meet you."  
  
"Guess these are yours. We borrowed them yesterday." She was holding two CD's in her hand.  
  
"We?" Jason said with amusement.  
  
"Always so technical. I borrowed them."  
  
"No problem. I have a lot of music. You are welcome to pick whatever you want." He took the CD's and walked to the Harley that was waiting for him and started to work on it.  
  
"I see the snow stopped. Does that mean I have to go back to the cabin?"  
  
"If you want to. I have to be in the city in an hour. I can take you if you want."  
  
"I don't know. I like it here. That cabin is so small for the three of us, and Em and Nikolas are always cuddling."  
  
"You don't have to go if you don't want to."  
  
"I want to stay a little bit longer. We can go back latter in the afternoon and have dinner with them."  
  
"Sounds like a plan. Look I asked Francis to go get you some clothes. He should be here in a while. Why don't you go upstairs and wait for him?"  
  
Elizabeth looked down at her attire and she blushed. "I completely forgot what I was wearing. Sorry."  
  
"I'm not complaining. But you are distracting my only employee."  
  
Elizabeth looked back at Calvin who was looking at her with the corner of his eye. He dropped a wrench and cursed loud and clear.  
  
"I better go wait for Francis upstairs. Are you going to be long?"  
  
"I don't know. An hour maybe two. Wait for me here and don't wander out by yourself. Helena's men are still out there."  
  
"Urgg! Why did you remind me? I completely forgot about that."  
  
"That's good. You don't have to worry about any of that. The guys are taking care of everything." "Thank you." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a kiss in the cheek. Jason's hand came around her waist and he kept them there pinning her close to him. For a moment his face lingered close to hers and he was about to kiss her when Francis voice brought them back to reality.  
  
"Hey Calvin. Have you seeing that lazy boss of yours?" Francis walked in to the garage looking down as he cleaned the snow off his suite. When he looked up he saw the scene unfold in slow motion. Jason had Elizabeth in his arms and they were close, really close. But as soon as he looked up they broke the contact. Damn it!  
  
"Francis, is that for me?" Elizabeth let out a breath and walked toward Francis and grabbed the bag from him.  
  
"Yes. Emily sent you these and asked for you to call her."  
  
"OK. I'll go take a shower now. I'll see you later."  
  
Jason looked at her and gave her a half smile as she walked up the stairs.  
  
"I'm sorry Jason. I didn't know..."  
  
"Shut up Francis. Look I need a favor. Can you take me to the city? I'll tell you about it on the way."  
  
"Sure. Let's go."  
  
_Port Charles Cemetery  
_  
Jason walked through the iron gates and stared ahead. He hadn't being able to come to see her final resting place. He walked slowly up to where her gravestone was. He saw the shiny white marble and dark letters. **_Courtney M. Corinthos. Beloved sister, daughter and best friend.  
_**  
Sonny had managed to erased him from her life. As if the last year of her life hadn't happened. He kneeled in front of her grave and placed a bouquet of white roses on the vase. Jason let out a loud sigh and looked at the marble stone. It was covered with snow. He swiped the snow away. He remembered that day and his eyes watered at the memory of her dead body laying on his arms.  
  
His shaky voice broke the silence. "Hey wife. Sorry it took me so long, but I'm here now. There were so many things I wanted to say and now not single one of them come to mind. I've never been good with words." He let out a sigh and looked up. "I loved you. I really did. You came into my life unexpectedly and you took me by surprise. I found myself caring about you, wanting to make you smile and make you happy. And I failed miserably. You weren't suppose to die like that. You were suppose to live a happy and long life."  
  
Tears were running down his face and his voice was hoarse. "I was never straight with you in one thing. I even lied straight to your face. Damn it, I lied to myself. I told you I never loved Elizabeth when I did. I fell in love with her a long time ago. Way before you ever came to Port Charles, before I even realized I was falling for her. You knew how much it hurt when she walked away. You saw what it did to me before I was ready to admit it."  
  
_Jason's Garage  
_  
Elizabeth came down the stairs to find Calvin sitting on a bench drinking a cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey. Taking a coffee break?"  
  
"Yeah. It's really cold outside. Do you want some?"  
  
"No, thank you. I can't stand the thing."  
  
"I'm not crazy about it either. But Jason seems to have a lifetime supply of it or something. Every week a coffee truck comes by and leaves boxes for him."  
  
"I bet you he drinks every last drop of it. He's addicted." They both laughed a bit and then silence felt once more. "He's not back yet, is he?"  
  
"Nope. And I don't expect him to either. I think he's going to be a while."  
  
"Why? Do you know where he is?"  
  
"Today is the commemoration of his wife's death."  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widen and her features became tense all of the sudden. Of course. That explained his breakdown.  
  
"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned his ex-wife to you. I just thought... maybe he's not there at all. I mean I'm not even sure because he goes out everyday but around this time of the month he gets all tense and even more silent that usual. I.."  
  
Elizabeth tried her fake smile and tried to reassure Calvin. "It's OK. I know about Courtney. Jason and I are just friends. We've being friends for a long time. I knew Courtney, it caught me by surprise though. You think his in the cemetery?"  
  
"Yeah. I guess he's down there."  
  
"I'm gonna go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"To town. I'm going to find Jason. He shouldn't be alone today."  
  
"No, you can't leave. Jason said to keep an eye on you. He doesn't want you to wander off. If I let you go he'll be really pissed off."  
  
"I'm a big girl, Calvin. I can take care of myself. Can you do me a favor and call me a cab? I'll go grab my jacket."  
  
_Port Charles Cemetery  
_  
Ten minutes later, Elizabeth was getting off the cab and walking inside the graveyard. She asked a worker about Courtney Morgan's tombstone, but he said that there wasn't a Courtney Morgan buried there. At Elizabeth confusion the guard told her the only Courtney that has being buried in the last couple of years was one Courtney Corinthos. At the information Elizabeth became outraged by Sonny Corinthos actions. Who did he think he is? The Almighty Powerful Mob Boss? How big can an ego become? If she had the man in front of her she'll wring his neck! What kind of man does that to his so-called brother?  
  
Elizabeth had being walking in the direction the graveyard worker had pointed to, then she stopped abruptly. She saw Jason kneeling over the grave. His head was vowed and his hands were trembling. Her heart ached to hold him like she had done the day before, but he had to go through this alone. She saw him talking and she wanted to hear what he was saying, but she knew that it was a private conversation. She stood there for a while, hiding from his view, but after a couple of minutes she felt like she was intruding and decided to go around a tree and out the other side of the cemetery. This path took her closer to where he was and she could hear his words then.  
  
"I'll never forget you. I will always love you. No one will ever have your place in my heart."  
  
Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat and she forgot how to breath for a moment. He loved her, and her dreams of ever having something more than a friendship with Jason Morgan were nothing more than that, mere dreams. Broken dreams. The only thing he'll ever be able to offer her was a friendship. More than a friend ship was just a left over dream from long ago. She vowed her head and a tear escaped her eyes. She cleaned them with her gloved hand and resumed her walking a little faster than before.  
  
Meanwhile Jason was cleaning his tears with the back of his hands.  
  
"No one will ever have your place in my heart." He repeated his words more secure this time. "Robin taught me how to love, you taught me to fight for what I wanted, to put it all in the line. Elizabeth is it for me. I've being in love with her for so long, that it became as natural as breathing. She is my first, last and always. I'm not letting her go. I've started over and I want her in my life forever. She walked away once leaving me incomplete, now that she's back I feel like I'm whole again. I realized that yesterday. That's something more you gave me. Thank you for loving me. Rest in peace." He stood up and a sad smile graced his lips. "Good Bye Courtney."  
  



	19. Bleeding in the snow

_A/N: Hello everybody! I just wanted to thank those of you who are still reading this story. Sorry for the wait but I've being going through a bad case of writer's block. Hope you like this new chapter. If you drop me a line I might get inspired sooner... I know is blackmail but, hey it might work. I also wanted to warn you that this chapter has a bit of bedroom talk so if you think it's not appropiate, please excuse me. _

* * *

**Chapter 19: Bleeding in the Snow  
  
**_**Port Charles Cemetery**  
_  
He was making his way out of the graveyard when a soft female voice called his name. He wasn't expecting to find her there, but somehow he knew this was a sign, since when he started believing in signs it was beyond him, but after the 180 degree turn his life had taken he wasn't about to rule out any possibility. He turned and looked at the woman in front of him and the ghost of a smile appeared on his face. Carly was standing there; a shocked looked on her face, one hand on her hip and the other one holding a bouquet of red roses.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I wasn't expecting to find you here. I thought Sonny had..." She trialed off as the smile in her friends face disappeared and a cold mask stared at her in its place.  
  
"He did. But I found a way. I needed to see- to talk to her. One last time..."  
  
"What do you mean one last time? Are you leaving?"  
  
"No. But I'm letting her go."  
  
"Jason I'm so sorry things happened this way I know how much she meant to you, to all of us, she was a very special young woman."  
  
"Yes she was. And she didn't deserve to die the way she did."  
  
"Jason, you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened."  
  
"It's hard not to. She was my wife, I was supposed to look out for her and I didn't."  
  
"You know what, I'm not going to stand here and listen to you dwelling in self pity. Come on."  
  
The blond woman wrapped her arm around his and walked with him down the street.  
  
"Where are we going?" Jason wasn't that surprised at her antics, after all they used to be best friends. "I thought you were going inside."  
  
"I am, but first we are going to have some breakfast."  
  
"I'm not hungry."  
  
"Me neither. But there is a Dunkin Doughnuts around the corner and I'm craving a strawberry-jelly filled doughnut."  
  
_**Hospital Hallway**_  
  
He had to do something and soon. His son had being in the hospital for almost two weeks and there was no change. He couldn't risk staying in the same place for too long and that gave Helena the advantage. It also kept him farther from finding his beloved Laura. He was also worried about Nikolas and Elizabeth. They were both way in over their heads and they were back in the town of Port Chuckles which leaved them way too close to danger.  
  
Luke made his way down the corridor of the hospital deep in thought. But not enough to miss the dark figure that made its way out of Lucky's room. Was that a vision, his imagination playing games with him? No, a blond woman dressed in black had walked out of his son's room and it was walking down the hall in the opposite direction. Could it be Laura? His dear angel was free? Had she found a way back to him? He didn't have time for contemplations; he had to go after her.  
  
_**Safe House**  
_  
Emily was sitting in the porch, reading a romance novel when Nikolas made his way outside. He sat down and moved her legs up so they rested over his lap. She didn't look up from the page she was reading, but a smile appeared on her face. Some how he knew it wasn't because of her reading, but because of his presence and that made him smile too. He took her shoes off and started to massage her delicate feet. Her smile became a giggle and then full on laughter. He looked back at her smiling devilishly.  
  
"Nikolas! Stop that!"  
  
"What? I'm just being a thoughtful husband."  
  
"A very mischievous husband you mean." She moved her feet down. "You know I have very ticklish feet."  
  
"You do? I must've forgotten some how."  
  
"Brat!" She threw the small book at him while he laughed harder. He grabbed the book and read the cover. "Nikolas, give it back."  
  
"No. Let me see."  
  
All the laughter was out of her and embarrassment was making her face red. "Babe, just give me the book."  
  
"Hot Desires?" He looked at her with a brow raced. "I never knew you read this, this kind of literature." He opened the book and started to look trough the pages.  
  
"Yeah well, there's a reason for that."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's personal and utterly embarrassing and humiliating."  
  
He read out loud. "William kissed her slowly but hungrily. He bit her neck and then salvaged the wound with a sweep of his tongue over her heated flesh."  
  
"Nikolas, give it back." She moved over him and tried to take the book away from him only to end up falling over his body.  
  
Nikolas took the book in one hand and lifted it over his head successfully keeping it from her.  
  
"Do you actually like this stuff?"  
  
"Well, there's not anything more to do out here, is it? And besides what if I do, it's not a crime is it?" She was resting over his chest, their lips close and he couldn't help but want her.  
  
"No. It's not a crime. But if you wanted a paperback romance, you just had to ask and I would have obliged."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We are alone on a godforsaken cabin in the middle of the woods." He moved his head closer to hers. "Don't you think this is a perfect setting for us to succumb to our own Hot Desires?"  
  
He angled his head and took her mouth on his, hungrily and passionately. After a minute they were both breathless. He moved his free hand up her hip until he reached the underside of her breast. Moving his mouth to her ear he whispered. "How about we go inside?"  
  
"Oh my God, yes." He trailed kisses down her neck seductively and bit her playfully.  
  
Book forgotten he stood up with his wife in arms and moved to the door. A moment of clarity took Emily back to earth. "Wait. Nikolas. We can't do this. What if someone comes home? Francis, Max, Jason or Elizabeth anyone could be on their way."  
  
"They won't be back until this afternoon. We have plenty of time until then." He took her mouth again and she forgot even her name.  
  
**_Cafeteria  
_**  
Jason and Carly were sitting on a table in the back of the store. A small box of doughnuts and two large coffees were sitting in front of them.  
  
"I take it you're not here for the food." Carly broke the silence looking at Jason's untouched doughnut and coffee.  
  
"Whatever gave you that idea?" Jason looked back at Carly with an unreadable face.  
  
"Well for starters you haven't touched you're coffee yet." Jason gave her a half smile and took the plastic cup and took a long sip of the hot liquid. She smiled back at him. "See, that's much better. Now, let's start with some small talk, you know to break the ice. How have you been lately? Is the shop doing okay?"  
  
"The shop is doing well."  
  
"Good. And you?"  
  
"I'm better than three months ago."  
  
Carly looked at him and raced an eyebrow in question. "Would that have anything to do with a certain brunette that happened to be back in town?"  
  
"Carly..."  
  
"Hey, whoa, wait a minute. I didn't mean it the way it sounded. I just... I ran in to her two weeks ago in the docks. We actually talked for more than five minutes without pulling each others hair out."  
  
"You and Elizabeth talked?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Carly..."  
  
"Okay, I asked her about your relationship before the whole Sonny's fake death fiasco."  
  
"Why would you do that?"  
  
"I was curious."  
  
"Almost three years after the whole thing? Why?"  
  
"Look Jason it was nothing. I saw her sitting on the bench looking over at Spoon Island and I had a flashback of you two always hanging around the docks and I don't know I stopped and asked her some stupid things."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"Why are you so interested in this?"  
  
"No reason. It's just strange."  
  
"Hum. Try another one. I'm not buying it, not after the way you hold her."  
  
Jason was drinking from his cup, when he caught Carly's comment he chocked on the coffee.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Look I didn't say a thing. Forget I ever brought it up. It was nothing."  
  
"When did you saw me holding Elizabeth?"  
  
"The same day Elizabeth and I talked."  
  
"Where?" He took in her guilty face and shook his head. "Back on the docks."  
  
"I went back to see if I could find her. Somehow Courtney came up and I noticed she didn't know what happened... I wanted to talk to her, explain what happened."  
  
"That wasn't your place."  
  
"I figured you weren't going to tell her, and she deserved to know."  
  
"Why do you think that?"  
  
"Well if she's still in love with you she needs to know how badly you're hurting. I wanted to warn her and..."  
  
"Make threats."  
  
"No. Look I know it wasn't my place but... I never got to tell her anything. You don't have to worry about it."  
  
Jason's face was devoid of any expression. All of the sudden he recalled Carly's words... Elizabeth was still in love with him? When was she in love with him before? Since when has she being?  
  
"Jason. Are you alright?" The blond put her hand over his and squeezed it gently.  
  
"Uh? Yes, I'm fine. I was just thinking about something."  
  
"I didn't mean to pry on your business. We aren't on the best terms right now and the last thing I want is for us to go back to square one."  
  
"I know you mean well Carly. I was going to look for you today. I wanted to tell you that you didn't have to put your family on the line for me..."  
  
"Don't start with the 'I don't want your sympathy' crap again. I'm here to stay. I've being since the beginning, since our first night at Jake's. There's no turning back now."  
  
"I know that. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I haven't being very friendly to you since you came home and I'm sorry."  
  
If Carly Corinthos was shocked by Jason's admission, she didn't show it. "You don't have to be sorry. I understand where you're coming from. I've being there myself and you've always stuck by my side. That's why I came back. I needed you to know how much you're friendship means to me. I've realized some things during my stay in Port Charles."  
  
"What kind of things?"  
  
"The three of us; Sonny, you and me, we've being through so much together. And we managed to keep our friendships untouched for the majority of the time. Or at least that's what I thought. A friend has been kind enough to point out some really messed up changes that went down, without us even noticing. Or at least without Sonny and me noticing. The thing is that some where along the line you stopped being our best friend and became our go to guy."  
  
"I never mind helping you. I liked to think I was good at fixing things." "Yeah, well you were. We started taking you and your life for granted. And I'm so sorry we did. I now realize how much you lost because of our selfishness."  
  
"It's not your fault. I was happy doing my job. I didn't even notice when things changed. But you're right, in hindsight I can see how many sacrifices I had to make to keep our family together and safe."  
  
Carly's face was full of tears and her voice trembled a little when she talked. "Forgive me Jason. I never meant to loose sight of our friendship. I love you so much."  
  
"Come here." Jason stood up and brought Carly with him. He hugged her tightly and whispered in her hair. "I don't have anything to forgive you. I love you too."  
  
_**Port Charles Airport  
**_  
He walked out of the building followed by two other men. He looked unshaken by the cold, but he had to admit he had grown accustomed to the warm whether. It had being a long time since he had being in town, but as he looked around he saw that it hadn't changed. At least not in it's appearance. But for him it had changed. The place he once called home was now a cold and empty place. He made his way to the car that was waiting for him and gave the driver the directions. The sooner he finished his business the sooner he'll be on his way back home.  
  
_**Port Charles Cemetery  
**_  
Jason and Carly walked down the street in a comfortable silence. She was happy, even though she shouldn't be. Her marriage was on shaky ground and here she was walking down a street on Port Charles New York while her husband fell deeper into his depression. What kind of woman was he? She was supposed to be feeling horrible and incomplete, but all she could feel was grateful that she had gotten her best friend back.  
  
"Here we are."  
  
"What?" She lifted her head and noticed they had stopped in front of the gates of the graveyard.  
  
"What's wrong? You've being unusually quite since we left the cafeteria."  
  
"It's nothing. I was just thinking about stuff."  
  
"About Sonny."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Carly, I appreciate how much you care about our friendship, but I don't think that it was worth risking your family for it."  
  
"Look Jason, I'm not sorry for coming here. If Sonny can't see the huge mistake he's done then it's his bad. He'll lose his family and it'll be his fault."  
  
"Are you sure that's what you want? I don't want to be the reason you lose everything you've worked for."  
  
"The only one responsible for the failure of my marriage will be Sonny."  
  
"Do you want me to wait for you?"  
  
"No. It's okay. I'll be a while and I have plans for a late lunch, they're picking me up later."  
  
"Be careful." "You too." He stepped closer and hugged her again. "I'm really happy we worked things out."  
  
"Me too. See you around." Jason turned around and walked away from Carly who was smiling, even though tears were running down her face.  
  
The man watching from his place in the black car was outraged. She had betrayed him once again. But this was the last time. He cursed out loud and bowed his head. This was going to be the last time; he'll make sure of that.  
  
**_Boxcar  
_**  
Elizabeth made her way down the path that lead to the boxcar, wondering what she was doing there. She had being walking for a while and after turning around the corner and remembering her shortcut she decided she could use the fresh air. Some how she had to get the strength to go back to Jason's and face him without letting him see her hurt and disappointment. She was a fool for thinking that she had a chance with him; she was a fool for even considering he still felt the same way she did. Hell, she didn't even know if he felt something more than friendship for her before. _Don't do that Webber. You know that once upon a time he had feelings for you... strong feelings. But that was before you hurt him, use him and walked away from him. You were so scared of those feelings you ran at the first opportunity you got._ God she wish she could turn back time and just listen to what he had to say to her. How stupid could she be? She let him walk away and straight to Courtney's arms.  
  
She was so deep in thought she didn't hear the footsteps behind her. She arrived at the boxcar and a flood of memories took her back in time. Memories from the time Lucky lived there, the house she painted for him inside. She decided to see if there were remains of them so she opened the sliding door and hopped in. Looking around she realized the paintings were gone. With a sad smile she knew that with them were gone all her regrets too. The promise of a Permanent Lock between her and Lucky had changed a long time ago. It was now a strong bond of friendship and she was glad they had the chance to start over and put all the bad things behind them. She turned and stared at the white snow on the floor outside of the boxcar and she say Jason laying there... that was one of the scariest times in her life. If she had being a couple of minutes late he would have died. A slight shrug passed though her. That was the beginning...  
  
_**Woods**_  
  
Jason walked amazed at how breathtaking the trees looked cover in snow and pine cones. He made a mental note to bring Elizabeth sometime; she'll really enjoy the walk. Maybe he could bring her tomorrow. At the thought of her walking by his side his features softened. As he made his way down the dirt path a gun went off in the distance.  
  
_**Boxcar**_  
  
Elizabeth was ready to go back. She crawled back out of the box car and closed the door. When she turned she came face to face with a wall of solid muscles.  
  
"Hello Miss Webber. It's nice to each other again."  
  
She recognized him as one of the man that opened fire to her and Lucky back in London. "I'm sorry, you must have me confused. Excuse me." She tried to walk away but he stopped her.  
  
"So you're not Elizabeth Webber?"  
  
"What exactly is it that you want?" Elizabeth was trying to keep her face straight and took a couple of steps away from him.  
  
"I just want to give you a message."  
  
Taking a couple more steps back she asked. "What kind of message?"  
  
The man took out a 9mm and pointed it at her. "Let the games begin." And with that he shot the gun and as the woman felt to ground he took of.  
  
Elizabeth saw the flash of the metal and threw herself on the ground, but on her way down she felt the hot and painful hit. Her body crashed on the ground and her eyes drifted shot. The pain was so much she just let it take her away.  
  
Jason came running a couple of minutes later. He stopped dead on his tracks as he saw the small body lying curled up on the snow. He was frozen for a moment. This couldn't be happening again. Flashes of Courtney falling on the pier took over him. For some reason he felt like his life was being taken away.  
  
He took a couple of steps closer. It was then that he realized it was a woman. He crouched down beside the petite woman. Electricity ran through him when he recognized the white coat and the vanilla and honey scent. This couldn't be happening. Not again. Her brown hair was covering her face; blood was streaming down the wound. Hesitantly, he brushed the locks away and when he saw her, the blood drained from his face. Elizabeth was bleeding in the snow.


	20. Unexpected

**Chapter 20: Unexpected**  
  
_Port Charles Cemetery  
_  
He was late, and Carly was worried. Francis was always on time and the fact that he hadn't showed up meant something more important was keeping him. She stood next to the gates and looked back and forward to find the same four cars on the street and the same three people talking on the other side of the street. She shivered a bit when a cold breeze tickled her frame. Damn, it was cold.  
  
Sonny was still watching Carly from the back of his limo. After Jason left she had walked inside the graveyard and stayed at Courtney's resting place for an hour. After a long visit she walked back out and had being waiting for 20 minutes at the gates. Who was she waiting for? Was Jason picking her up? He looked back at the woman he loved more than life itself and couldn't help but frown. He knew, somehow during all those years he always knew that the one Carly really wanted was Jason. He tried to convince himself that she had fallen in love with him, but he was only kidding himself. Sonny Corinthos was nothing more than a replacement of the love that Carly could never conquer.  
  
Francis made his way down the street at a frantic pace. He was late and he knew that Carly was going to be mad. She hated when people make her wait. He spotted her standing in front of the gates of Port Charles Cemetery and let out a soft sigh. This was bad, he knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but think of how beautiful Carly Corinthos really was. She was wearing white dress pants and suit and a knee length white coat over it, her black boots made her at least four inches taller and her hair was pulled back on a ponytail. This was really bad, he thought as he shook his head and crossed the street to where she was standing.  
  
"Francis." Carly saw the bodyguard before he crossed the street.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Mrs. C." He walked toward her with a smile on his face. But as soon as he was close enough Carly wrapped her arms around his neck and the smile on his face disappeared.  
  
"I'm so glad you're okay. I thought something bad happened to you."  
  
When she stepped back, Francis tried to form a coherent thought. A deep red blush was settling on his cheeks and his voice was nowhere to be found. "I- I'm sorry. I was just… taking care of something."  
  
"Well next time have the decency to call saying you'll be late. I have enough to worry about as it is and I don't need to be worrying about you too."  
  
"You don't have to worry about me, Mrs. C."  
  
"Like hell I don't. You are my friend Francis and about that, I think we're passed the pleasantries here."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean that you can call me Carly."  
  
"Oh no, I can't Mrs. C."  
  
"Yes you can. Repeat after me, 'Hello Carly'."  
  
"I don't think…"  
  
"Say it."  
  
"Hello Carly."  
  
She smiled and wrapped her arm around his. With a small tug she started walking. "Well hello Francis, nice of you to join me. We're a bit late, but I'm sure we'll find a nice place to have lunch. Come on."  
  
Sonny watched as one of his most trustworthy men walked with his wife in an intimate way. Something was definitely wrong. He had been sure that Carly was betraying him with Jason, but after the scene he just witnessed he wasn't that sure anymore.  
  
__

_Safe House_  
  
Emily and Nikolas had drifted of to sleep after two rounds of passionate love making, when the phone rang. Nikolas stirred on his sleep but made no move to wake up, instead he tighten his grip on Emily. She was laying half over him, one arm over his heart and her head on his chest. She was awake and trying to ignore the ring but when the telephone kept ringing desperately she felt a slight tug on her chest. Emily moved to the side and reached to answer the phone when it stopped. Nikolas opened her eyes and found a very worried look on his wife's face.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"I don't know, the phone stopped ringing before I could answer."  
  
"Come here. Let's go back to sleep."  
  
"No. What if it was important? What if something happened?"  
  
"If something is wrong they'll call again."  
  
"But…"  
  
He reached a hand to the back of her neck and tugged her down to give her a scorching passionate kiss.  
  
__

_Jason's Garage  
_  
When the door to the garage opened and the wind blew inside carrying snowflakes inside it seemed like a scene from a movie. The light caught on the flakes reflected different color and the mood of the day changed to a more romantic feel. Maybe it was the music playing in the background, but the truth was that Calvin felt a strange peace at the sight in front of him. But what happened afterwards took him by surprise. Jason was standing on the doorway cradling a small body in his arms. Calvin's eyes adjusted at the light and once Jason walked a couple of feet inside he could make out clearly who it was. Elizabeth Webber.  
  
Time seemed to run in slow motion as Calvin dropped the screwdriver he was holding and ran to where Jason was standing.  
  
"What happened? Is she…?" He wasn't capable of uttering the words at the sight of desperation on Jason's face.  
  
"Call Francis and tell him to bring Doc Wilson immediately."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The young man ran to the office and dialed the familiar number, while Jason walked upstairs and laid Elizabeth's lifeless body on his bed. His hands where shaking as he unbuttoned the once white coat, now red because of the blood. The bullet had gone in through her left shoulder. Once he could actually move he had used her light blue scarf to stop the bleeding. Now Jason undid the knot and peeled the soaking scarf from the injury. At least it had stopped bleeding. He moved to the night table and took a pair of scissors from the drawer and cut the sleeve of her sweater revealing the wound. He lifted her slightly and inspected the back. It had gone in and out and it seemed to be a clean shot. He laid her back down checked for a pulse. It was weak and her breathing was even.  
  
Tears where running down Jason's face when Calvin made his way upstairs with a first aid kit. He stopped on the landing before approaching the bed. The image before him made his heart ache. Jason was brushing Elizabeth's hair and talking to her in a murmur. He could barely make out a couple of words. He was telling her about the wind, his bike and a piece of red glass. He clearly made out something about the light in Italy too. Jason was visibly shaken so he dropped the kit on the floor and walked back down. He didn't want to intrude in a moment that was obviously personal.  
  
"Don't you dare die on me Webber." Jason's words were more of a plea than an order. "You can't bail on me. We promised, remember? No bailing. Come on beautiful, open those bright blue eyes for me. I can't lose you. Come on sweetheart, wake up."  
  
__

_No Name  
_  
Francis and Carly were sitting on a table for two. The guard was amazed at the change in Carly's attitude. She was smiling joking and talking about ten different things at the same time. She was happy, well as happy as one can be without her husband and children.  
  
"Hello, is someone there?" Carly waved a hand in front of his face. "You okay? Seem out of it."  
  
"I was just thinking."  
  
"What about?"  
  
"You and how happy you look. You did it Carly, you got Jason back. But now what? What about Sonny?"  
  
Her smile faltered on her lips and slowly disappeared. "What a way to bring a girl down."  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. But he's a reality that you'll have to face sooner or later."  
  
"Yeah well, I'll rather it be later."  
  
The shrill of the cell phone stopped the conversation. Francis excused himself and walked to the reception so he could talk privately.  
  
Carly watched the guard go and could help but check out his tight muscles under the black suit. She shook her head and smiled at herself. Now she was checking out Francis. God she needed to get laid. When she lifted her cup and took a sip of her red wine a deep male voice made her choke.  
  
"Enjoying your self honey?"  
  
Carly's eyes widen and she dropped the glass and turned to find him there. Their eyes locked on each other. Sadness filled her eyes as she took in his appearance. He wasn't the man she had fallen in love with, he was a shadow of the father of her kids. His wavy hair was longer and white adorned each side of his head. His eyes where void of emotion and that luster that happiness brings was no longer there, deep black circles surrounded them. His deep frown did nothing to show the beautiful dimples on his cheeks and his lips where etched on a thing line instead of the bright smile he used to wear. The long black overcoat hid his squared shoulders and posture, but she could see he was a bit hunched, the weight of his actions pressing down on his shoulders. Carly stood up and took a step toward him.  
  
"Sonny, what are you doing here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing, but I already know the answer."  
  
"What do you mean? I'm here with…"  
  
At that the bodyguard came almost running to where he had left Carly. Without noticing the new arrival, Francis spoke.  
  
"Carly I'm so sorry. I have to cut this short. Something really bad happened and Jason…"  
  
When he saw Carly's face and looked passed her he stopped talking.  
  
"Francis, what happened? Is it Jason?"  
  
"Sonny, I didn't know you were in town. How are you doing?" Extending a hand to his boss Francis stood closer, but Sonny only looked at him and shook his head. Carly stepped forward and took Francis hand between hers.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"It's Elizabeth. She was shot. I need to take Doc Wilson to Jason's Garage immediately."  
  
"God not again. I'm coming with you."  
  
Francis looked at Carly surprised by her offer and then at Sonny was still frowning at him. Shaking his head he answered at Carly. "No. I think you should stay here and talk to Sonny. You need to work things out."  
  
"Look, Jason needs me right now. I'm going with you, end of discussion."  
  
"But…"  
  
"No buts. I said I'm going. We don't have time to discuss this." She turned to Sonny then. "You know where I'm staying. Call me tomorrow, we'll talk then." Grabbing her coat and purse Carly tug on Francis arm and started walking out of the restaurant.  
  
As he watched his wife walk away Sonny knew that things where well beyond repair. His marriage was finished and so was he.  
  
__

_Jason's Garage  
_  
Francis, Carly and Doc Wilson walked into the garage to find the place eerily silent and dark. As soon as they walked on the door Calvin jumped out of the shadows.  
  
"Thank God you're here. He hasn't left her side and I didn't know what to do."  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"Upstairs."  
  
"Okay." The doctor ran across the wide space and up the stairs immediately.  
  
"Calvin, we need to talk. You need to tell me what happened. Did Jason say something? Where was she? Wasn't she supposed to stay here?"  
  
"This is my fault. I'm so stupid. Jason asked me to look out for her and I didn't and now she's dying and it's all my fault."  
  
"Calm down. You need to breathe. Let's go to Jason's office and talk. Come on."  
  
__

_Helena's office_  
  
She was sitting on her black leather chair a contrast to her blood red suit and alabaster skin, her smile was one of triumph as she listened to the news her first in command was narrating.  
  
"I left her lying in the snow in the middle of the woods."  
  
"Good, that little saccharine girl has been a thorn on my side ever since she started meddling in my plans with Lucky Spencer. One down and six to go."  
  
"The surveillance tapes at Wyndemere have been inactive for the past two weeks. Do you want a couple of our men to go check it out?"  
  
"No. I knew that my dear Nikolas and his dear wife would flee as soon as the Webber girl told them about the tail. We need to find a link, someone that has the resources to help them vanish from sight."  
  
"We've being following your grandson's wife and the only person she's been meeting is a mechanic. A man that owns a motorcycle repair shop on Sullivan's Street, one Jason Morgan."  
  
"Hum. That could be the lead we needed to round up our strategic little game. Find everything you can on both Jason Morgan and Sony Corinthos. And also, begin face two of Lucky's end."  
  
"We'll do as you wish, Madam."  
  
__

_Boston Clinic, parking lot  
_  
Luke has been following the woman until she got to the underground parking lot. Somewhere along the way she had step out of sight and that was not good. The sound of a car making its way out of the garage took his attention back to the surrounding area. The red Saturn came down the street at moderate speed but as it was about to turn on the curb the woman dressed in black came running from the other side. Luke stood up and moved to grab her before the car could run her down. The driver was able to hit the brake before he could hit them both and Luke was able to roll them off the street.  
  
He ended up on top of the woman, successfully pinning her down. Her blond hair was a mess on her face and she was fighting him hard until Luke grabbed her arms and pinned them over her head.  
  
"Laura? Is that you?" He took both of her wrists on one hand and with the other he smoothed the hair out of the woman's face. The woman looked him directly on the eyes and he blinked back a couple of times. What was she doing there? How could this be? Was she even real? All of the questions started to form on his mind as he took in the emerald green eyes that were looking back at him. "What is this? How? Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes, Luke. It's me. I'm alive."


	21. Nobody stays dead for long

_I wanted to dedicate this story to Priscilla (LiasonFan), I hope you get out of the hospital soon. I'm praying for your recovery. I also wanted to thank Amber (thewretchedchild) for your replies. It makes me really happy to read your reviews. _

_Now on to the story. Some pretty big changes here. This is a turning point and I really want to know what you think of this chapter. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

**Chapter 21: Nobody stays dead for long**

_**-Boston-**_

"What is this? How? Is it really you?"

"Yes, Luke. It's me. I'm alive."

"Summer?"

_**-Jason's Garage-**_

Doc Wilson stayed with Jason and Elizabeth for over an hour before finally coming down. Carly was sitting on a bench, Francis was standing by the office door and Calvin was pacing the length of the garage. All three of them jumped at the sight of the doctor walking down the stairs.

"What happened?"

"How is she?"

"Is she going to make it?"

The doctor looked at all the concerned faces and nodded. "She had an exit wound to her left shoulder. Luckily, Jason found her on time and applied pressure to the wound. She lost a lot of blood, so she's going to be feeling fatigue and sleepiness for a few days. I stitched her up and here..." He gave Francis a prescription. "Those are some antibiotics and painkillers. She's going to make a good recovery if she follows orders."

"Thank God." Carly let out a worried sigh at the news.

"So she's going to live then." Calvin exclaimed with a scared look still on his brown eyes.

"No thanks to you."

The four of them looked up to find Jason making his way down the last few steps.

"Jason, you know this wasn't the kid's fault." Francis spoke sternly to his friend.

"Oh, is not? If I remember correctly I asked him to stay with her. I told him to not let her out of his sight. "

"I tried. I told her not to go, but you know how she is. She said she was going to look for you and that she was a big girl."

"That's right I know how she is, that's why I left you in charge and you failed me.

She's up there with a bullet wound because of you."

"Come on Jason. You know that's not fair. We know how pigheaded little Ms. Muffin can be. If she wanted to go out, she was going to find a way to do it."

"But he was supposed to look out for her and he didn't."

The doors to the garage opened and Nikolas walked inside with Max and Emily in tow. "That's where you're wrong Morgan. You were the one who was supposed to look out for her."

_**-Motel Room-**_

Luke was sitting on a chair across from the blond woman he thought to be dead for more than a year. After finding her in the hospital parking lot, she asked him to go someplace more private and had taken him to a small motel near the hospital. She started to explain the reasons for her being there, but he was just to shaken up to process the information.

"I can't believe this."

"Well you better believe it." She said drinking from her bottle of water.

"But I saw you, I mean your body was on the ground and you were dead. No pulse, no breathing, nada."

"Come on Luke. You better than anyone knows that no one stays dead in Port Charles."

"Well, then start again. I want to know exactly what happened and what do you have to do with this mess."

"OK. I died that day at Wyndemere, Luke. But it was a mistake, I wasn't supposed to die. Emily Quartermaine was."

"So what? God gave you a second chance at life?"

"Not exactly, more like the devil. Helena picked up my body from the morgue and she took me to some sort of laboratory. She hooked me up to a lot of machines and injected me with some kind of drug. I really don't know exactly what she did, I mean me being dead and all. But, I do know that I woke up three months later. Everything I'm telling you was told to me by the doctor that was monitoring my recovery."

"What would Helena want with you?"

"Here is where I have to tell you the whole truth. I lied to you, to all of you."

"We already covered that before you died darling."

"No we didn't Luke. What I told you then was all a lie too. My name is Summer. Summer Donovan."

"Donovan, as in Susan Donovan?"

"Susan Donovan is my mother."

"Holly shit!"

_**-Jason's Garage-**_

"What are you two doing here?" Jason's face was red with rage.

Before anyone could say anything, Doc Wilson spoke to Francis then. "I believe that was my cue to leave. Please buy the medicine and if something comes up call me."

"Will do Doc. And thanks for everything." The doctor found his way out of the garage before all hell broke loose.

Calvin started to apologize to everyone that listened. Emily was sobbing and Nikolas was uttering insults to Jason, who was cursing like a sailor. Max was shaking his head and Carly was trying to calm Jason down. The bickering became louder and louder until Francis found his way into the middle of the crowd.

"That's enough!" He said yelling at the top of his lungs. "Enough!"

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Came the angry response of Jason Morgan.

"A concerned friend, that's who I am, and right now someone I consider a friend is laying upstairs with a gunshot gun to her shoulder."

"You are not the only one concerned about Elizabeth's well being." Nikolas Cassadine added.

"Well from where I was standing it seemed like it. You came in here uttering insults left and right, Jason is channeling his fear through anger and neither one is going to help Elizabeth recover."

Both men scowled at Francis, but kept quiet. Carly walked behind Francis and offered him her support. "He's right you guys. We are all under a lot of stress it's better to just take a breath and calm down."

A deep silence overcame them all and then was broken by another sob from Emily. It was then that Nikolas found her by a corner crying. He walked to her and wrapped his arms around her. "Everything is going to be OK. She's a fighter. She's going to be OK."

"It's a-all m-my fault." She said through her tears.

"It's not your fault honey."

Jason's heart broke at the sight of his pregnant sister crying uncontrollably. Her coat hid her small and round belly, but his heart warmed by the mere knowledge of his nephew or niece growing up inside of her. He dropped his head and pinched his nose.

"What happened to Elizabeth is nobody's fault, but mine. I should've never left her here alone."

"No boss, it's my fault. I was supposed to look out for her and I didn't."

"Would you all just shut up?" Carly's angry voice filled the place. "This is not anybody's fault. Bad things happen; right now it happened to her. Thank God, Jason was there. We all should just be glad she's alive and she's going to be OK soon."

"Mrs. C is right. We all should concentrate our energy on praying for her." Max pointed out from his place near the door.

"Okay. This is it. Max, take Nikolas and Emily back to the safe house and double security. Calvin, you should go home too. And Francis you can take Carly back to the Brownstone."

"Like hell, we're leaving. Not until we see her." Nikolas spoke then.

"Nikolas, she's going to be knocked out for a long time. It could be hours before she wakes up."

"I'm not leaving you either, Jason." Carly stepped closer to Jason.

"Carly, there's nothing you can do here."

"I'm not leaving either." Said Calving slowly.

"That settles it then. We are all staying. I'll better go make a fresh pot of coffee." Carly said before disappearing to the back room.

Jason looked around the room full of people and let out a desperate sigh. "Okay, you all can stay. But you have to be quiet. Elizabeth needs her rest. I'm going back upstairs. Emily, are you alright?"

Not being able to speak she just nodded.

"There's a sofa bed on the back room, if you get tired you can sleep there. Calvin, bring the folding chairs out of the closet. If they need anything else you know where everything is."

"Yes, sir." The kid ran to the back room without looking back.

"Max, will you please take care of Elizabeth's prescription?"

"No problem."

"Francis, you're in charge. I don't want to be bothered. I'll come down every few hours to notify you if there's any change."

And with that he walked upstairs, leaving a very concerned group of friends staring at his back.

_**-Motel Room-**_

"When I came to Port Charles I had been brainwashed."

"Wait. Hold it, honey. How do you know you were brainwashed? Who did it? Was it Helena?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Helena found my mother by accident. Her men saw my Mom walking down a street in Austin, Texas. After showing Helena the striking resemblance between Laura and my Mom, they decided she was going to work for them. They told her she resembled an old friend at that they needed her help. They offered her a lot of money. I had just started college then and we were struggling, so she accepted their offer. They asked her to go meet the mother of their friend at a hotel outside of town. She went with them and she never came back."

"How did you go from been Summer Donovan, college student to Laura Holloway, call girl?"

"My mom disappeared on me. She never called back or wrote, so I started to get suspicious. I remembered some names from a phone conversation my mother had with one of the Helena's men. I enlisted a friend and we went to try to find her. The only thing we found was dead. We got too close too quickly and Helena's men killed my friend and took me hostage."

"That's when it happened, didn't it?"

The blond woman just nodded her head. She closed her eyes and a shiver ran down her spine. "They locked me up, beat me down and almost starved me to dead. I was about to let go when a man walked into my cell and started talking. The things he said didn't make any sense to me at first, but then when he was finished he gave me a bottle of water. The next day he came in and sat down and started again telling me about Laura Holloway's life I listened intently and before he left he gave me a small piece of bread. The same patterned went on for months until I couldn't remember anything about my life, all I could remember was Laura 'Summer' Holloway's. Helena Cassadine erased my memory and built me a new one. Of course I didn't know she was behind it until I woke up from death and remembered everything."

"Your mother wasn't impersonating Laura all along."

"No. My bet is that they did something similar to what they did to me."

"Laura was real. She was the one in the clinic until after you died. I found Susan Donovan in the clinic a year ago, she was programmed too. A psychologist saw her and de-programmed her, but she was still out of it. How did you get away from Helena?"

"Once I was strong enough I used some of Summer Holloway's tricks on the doctor." She smirked at the memory. "He ended up hooked to the monitors himself."

"Smart girl."

"I ran and went looking for you. But then I heard someone saying you were going to London to see Laura with Nikolas. So I sneak into Wyndemere, via one of the tunnels and took money from one of the vaults. I got enough money to get to London. Once there I realized it was my mother at the clinic and not Laura. You had taken her already so I figured she was going to be alright."

"She wasn't. I sent her back to the States and it was the biggest mistake I could make. Helena found her."

"I know. But I also know that you did everything in your power to help her."

"Maybe I haven't. I've been too blindsided by my own need to find Laura that I forgot everyone else that's been putting their butts on the line for me. Nikolas and Elizabeth got shot at and look at Lucky. He's laying on a hospital bed hooked up to all those machines because of me."

"That's not true, Luke."

"What would you know?"

"A lot, because I've been there. I've seeing everything happen. I was the one that left the message for you at the hotel in Italy. I was the one that got to the vault in the Monastery and took you out of there before the whole thing came down on us. And I've been following you and Lucky ever since you guys came to Boston."

"In the alley, that was you."

"Yes."

"This is even more twisted than I thought. I need a drink. Do you have some vodka or scotch?"

Summer smiled at him. "No I don't. But I do have this." She took a long gold chain from her neck and gave Luke an old key that was hanging from it.

"You have it."

"We have the key to Laura's heart. Now all we need to do is to find a cure for whatever it was that the psychotic old hag did to Lucky. Then we can go look for Laura and my Mom."

"We? I don't think so. You have to go somewhere far away. Helena must be looking for you. She won't stop until you are dead for real this time."

"I'm not going anywhere Luke. Not until Helena Cassadine pays for everything she's done."

"Oh boy, not you too."

_**-Jason's bedroom-**_

Jason was sitting on a chair at her bedside. He had her hand in between his and his eyes where locked on her small frame. She was sweating down the fever, but her face was still pale. He ran his fingers over her forehead and placed a lock of her hair behind her ear. His knuckles lingered over her cheek a moment and then he dropped it. A loud sigh escaped his lips.

"Come on honey. You have to wake up, only for a minute. Let me see those beautiful blue eyes of yours, just to know you'll be alright and then I'll let you sleep all you want."

Elizabeth's lashes fluttered but didn't open. Jason's breath was caught on his throat. And then her fingers moved under his hands.

"Elizabeth, can you hear me? Open your eyes sweetheart. Let me know you're okay."

Elizabeth eyes opened then and Jason smiled down at her. "Hey."


	22. Things Change

_Hey girls! (I guess we are all girls 'cause I haven't heard otherwise, if there's any boys reading this sorry) Anyway, just wanted to give a shout out to Priscilla, hope you're doing better. Luv2rite and Chawchic, your reviews are really sweet. Thanks for your continued support. Here's the next chapter. Hope you like it..._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 22: Things Change**

_**-Jason's Garage-**_

She woke up late that night and the sight of her beautiful cerulean eyes was like a drop of water when he was dying of thirst. He had been so scared of losing her again that he wasn't sure if he had imagined her eyes opening and her broken voice calling his name. But it wasn't a vision, it was real. She was going to be fine soon. He knew she was, because he was going to make sure of it.

After she fell asleep again, he walked down to the makeshift waiting room his friends had made of his garage. He found Calvin sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and he wasn't surprised to find he was asleep. Jason looked at the young man and cursed himself. He shouldn't have blame Calvin for what happened to Elizabeth, but his own fears where eating at him and he needed a scapegoat. He had to apologize later.

A couple of feet away from Calvin there was a sight that a year ago could have make his stomach turn and his blood boil in his veins. But now, the sight made his lips turn up into a smile. His sister was curled up on a couch, her husband's arms wrapped tightly around her belly, a small and almost imperceptible little bulge where his niece or nephew was starting to grow. Francis was sitting on a plastic chair across from him. His head was resting on the wall and his arms were around his middle. Jason shook his head. And that was the man who was supposed to be in charge and looking out for the others.

The slow click of stiletto shoes on the cement floor made him turn around. Carly was making her way out of the back with a cup of coffee in her hands.

"Here."

Shaking his head he declined. "It's okay I can take my own."

"I was just on my way to take this to you. Black, no sugar. Just how you like it." She finished with a sad smile on her face.

"Thank you." Jason took the cup from her and took a long drink. He sat on the wooden bench and she followed suit.

"So...how is she doing?"

"Better. The fever is down and she woke up for a little while."

"That's good. Did she say anything?"

"She said my name and she said her side hurt as if she had been shot."

Carly took his hand on hers. "Well, duh! I always thought she wasn't the brightest crayon on the box."

Her attempt at a joke backfired and as soon as she saw Jason's face turn dark, she spoke. "It was a joke, Jason. I know she's out of it. But it's a good thing she was awake though."

"Her eyes where dark and she seemed so lost. She was really tired, so I asked her to go back to sleep. Before I could finish my thought she was out again."

"It's understandable darling. She's going to be sleeping a lot."

"I know. I remember when I was shot. All I seemed to do was sleep. She was always taking care of me, waking me up for my meds and to feed me gallons of soup."

Carly's heart broke at the longing look on his eyes. She remembered that time of their life too. She hated Elizabeth for being able to take care of Jason, while he pushed her away. She had being jealous of the young woman. But it wasn't just because Jason trusted Elizabeth with his life. Looking back in hindsight she could see clearly that she had seen Jason fall for the petite brunette that winter. She just could accept it back then anymore than she could three years later, when Elizabeth moved to the penthouse.

"Now it's your turn to take care of her."

Jason drank the remaining of his coffee and stood up. "I better go back upstairs." He handed the empty cup to Carly and started walking back to the stairs but turned back.

"Thank you for being here. I really appreciate it."

"You need me, Jase. I wouldn't be anywhere else."

He nodded and walked up the stairs without another glance.

_**-Brownstone-**_

It was late afternoon when Francis walked Carly to the door. They were both tired and in pain from sleeping sitting up on a wood bench all night. But they were more at ease now that Elizabeth had woken up in one piece.

She had woken up around one in the afternoon saying she was thirsty. Everybody was so ecstatic that she had woken up that they all ran upstairs and surrounded her bed with questions and sweet talk. She was sitting up by three large pillows and had about five different water bottles to choose from. Jason had broken the small gathering and had short but throw them out of his place. Max had taken Calvin, Nikolas and Emily home and Francis offered to take Carly to the Brownstone.

If someone would have told her three months ago that she was going to be so happy to hear little Ms. Muffin Face's voice, she would have laughed. There was a time in her life when if she didn't have to hear the mealy-mouth girl speak again it would've been too soon. But things changed. She knew that better than anybody.

"Hey, are you there?"

The strong and masculine voice broke her thoughts and brought her back to reality.

"Sorry. What did you say?"

"Where were you?"

"I was just thinking about how much things change. I mean I just spend over 15 hours mulling over Princess Purity, the little girl I used to hate more than anyone."

"Yeah well, believe me. I know exactly what you mean."

"You do? Why is that? What have you done out of the ordinary, Francis? I mean you've always been a good friend to Jason and Sonny. You've done your work better than any other of the guards... including listening to the babbles of a drunk mob moll."

"Don't treat yourself like that. You are not just a mob moll, Carly. You are the most honest, intelligent and caring person I've ever met."

Carly broke down in a fit of laughter that had her bending over. When she could speak she straightens and looks at Francis. "Look Francis, I think you need to go back to your house and sleep it off. If someone hears you saying that about me, they are going to mistake you with a madman and we wouldn't want you to go to Ferncliff, do we?"

"It's true. You hide inside that façade of femme fatal and world's biggest bitch, but it's just that, a mask to hide who you really are. You are the most loyal and selfless person I've met. You give your friendship and only expect to have it reciprocated. You are a fighter and you are honorable."

Carly wasn't laughing now. "I'm also reckless and impulsive and manipulative."

"I'm not saying you're not all of that. But now I know you do all those things to protect yourself and those you love."

Francis took a step closer to Carly and could see her eyes shinning with unshed tears. She was blushing and her hands where shaking. She needed to hear those things. Francis had become her best friend and she couldn't deny that he was some eye candy. But she was a married woman and couldn't feel butterflies in her stomach when he talked to here like that. And she certainly couldn't want to kiss him when he was standing so close to her.

He saw the uncertainty in her eyes and he cursed himself for opening his mouth. But he needed to take a chance. He knew Carly Corinthos for years now and he, like the rest of town thought she was a high maintenance and cold hearted bitch when she first started living with Sonny, but the past few months, he'd come to see a different side of the woman, a side that had managed to make his heart start beating again after years of paralysis.

He stepped closer. He was so close, she had to turn her head a little to look him in the eyes and what she found made her stomach turn into knots. She hadn't felt like that in years and it terrified her that her husband wasn't the one making her feel like that.

Francis turned his head down and she closed her eyes on instinct. She felt his breath as he moved closer to her lips, but the distant sound of the phone broke the moment. His hand was on her waist and her right hand was on his upper arm, when she opened her eyes she found his clear blue eyes burning down on her.

"I- I have to get that."

"Yes you do."

The phone kept ringing, but neither of them moved for a while. Carly had to take a deep breath before taking a step back. She turned and managed to open the door even with her trembling hands. Before going inside, she turned around and smiled sheepishly at the tall guard waiting in the steps.

"Thank you."

"You don't have to thank me, I wanted to..."

"I didn't mean for the ride." She interrupted.

"I know."

The phone started ringing again and she looked inside over her shoulder and then back at him.

"I..."

"...have to get that. I know. Good bye Carly." He turned and walked down the path to his car.

"Francis, wait."

"Yes."

"Can I call you later?"

His lips turned up into a half smile and he took his black sunglasses in his hand. "You can call me anytime." He put his sunglasses on and turned around.

Carly walked inside and closed the door. Leaning over the big wood door she let out a long sigh. "Oh my...I'm in huge trouble."

_**-Helena's office-**_

Elias walked in the room and vowed his head to the woman sitting behind the desk.

"What is the news?"

"I'm afraid they are bad news Madam."

"What do you mean bad news?"

"The woman we've been following was not Laura Spencer."

"Who was it then?"

"A woman name Summer Donovan."

"Well, well, well. I guess I found someone useful instead. Keep looking for Laura Spencer. Luke must think that she's under my custody. And as for Ms. Summer Donovan, take care of her. She's a liability and a loose end of my plan."

"We'll do as you wish, Madam Cassadine. Anything more?"

"In the next twenty four hours we need to take the next player."

"No problem."

_**-Jason's Garage-**_

He dropped his travel book on Argentina in his lap when he heard the sensed movement on the bed. As soon as his eyes fell on her, her eyes fluttered opened. Jason closed the book, not even bothering to mark the page he was reading. The vast Argentinean countryside forgotten he stood and walked to her bedside.

"How are you feeling?" He asked worriedly.

"Like hell." She said still in a slumber like state.

His brows furrowed at the thought of her in so much pain. She opened her eyes and caught his expression. She used her right arm to reach for his hand. "This wasn't your fault, Jason."

"I never should've left you alone."

"I should never have left alone. I knew the risks and I decided to go out anyway."

"Don't blame yourself."

"Don't blame yourself either." She winced when a sharp pain hit her left shoulder as she tried to sit up. Jason helped her sit up against the headboard, her back resting on several pillows. "Let's blame Helena instead. Just wait until I have Psycho Granny in front of me again I'm going to iron out all her wrinkles."

Jason had to smile at that. He sat down on the side of her bed and caressed her hair. "I guess you are feeling better."

"When life throws you lemons, you learn to make lemonade."

"Are you hungry?"

"Hum. Not really."

"Well I'm sorry to say that you are going to eat anyway. Doc Wilson gave me strict orders to make sure you drink plenty of fluids, so guess what?"

"Jason..."

"Oh yes, you are having the most delicious bowl of chicken noodle soup you've ever tasted."

She groaned loudly. He was about to stand up, but before leaving her side he caressed her face again. "I'm really happy you are OK. You scared me there for a while."

"Thanks for saving my life Jason."

"No problem. I owed you remember."

They looked at each other for a while, before he stood and walked to his small kitchen and heated a can of soup. Elizabeth lay in bed and watched him move around. Even though she was hurt and knew that things were getting out of their hands with Helena, she couldn't help but feel safe in his care.

_**-Brownstone-**_

Carly hang up the phone after her daily two hour conversation with her oldest son. She missed both Michael and Morgan and couldn't help but want to leave and go back to their side. But she couldn't, not now. Sonny was in town and this was her chance to fix what was broken in her marriage without her kids having to witness their endless screaming and fighting. Michael was so big now, he knew things where wrong between his parents and the least she could do was protect him.

She sat back and sighed. Just when her life couldn't get anymore complicated a rugged and handsome guard started to make his way into her life and if she wasn't careful he could find a way inside her heart too. She grabbed a cushion and hugged it to her as she pulled her legs under her. Life had a funny way of working out and things changed faster than she could deal with it.

A knock came in the door and she frowned. It was late and she wasn't expecting company, unless it was news about Jason and Elizabeth... She stood up quickly and made her way to the door. Who ever it was was still knocking persistently.

"Francis? Is that you?"

She swung the door opened and instead of the bright smile of the guard she found a dark frown.

"Sorry to disappoint you, but it's me."

"Sonny, I wasn't expecting you."

"I realize that." He took in her thin brown nightgown and looked away. "I see you're expecting company, so I'll try to make it short."

Carly frowned at his cold tone. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Sonny took a couple of steps inside and she closed the door. She walked around him until she was facing him, but he never looked her in the eyes.

She took in his rigid stance and the faraway look in his eyes. "What do you want Sonny?"

"You didn't make it home last night. I've been calling all day and you never picked up. Your lover must've kept you up all night."

Carly's eyes turned into thin slits as rage filled her body. "How dare you?"

"How dare I? I'm not the one that packed up her suitcase and left her husband and children to go looking for her ex. What happened? Jason didn't want you, so you went looking for a replacement. Are you going down the line this time? First the mob boss, then the enforcer and now a guard? Is that how it works Carly?"

"Sonny, I won't allow you to..."

His voice resounded on the otherwise empty house when he spoke next. "You won't allow me what, CARLY? You won't allow me to tell you the truth to your face?"

"I won't allow you to come into my mother's house and make unfounded accusations."

His laugh was sarcastic and hoarse. "Unfound accusations... that's funny. Because I have men following you and they saw you going into a motorcycle shop. He stayed there until three this afternoon, when you finally came out."

"You knew I was going to see Jason. Francis and I told you as much last night."

"Yes, that was the excuse you gave me to leave with your lover. Or maybe it wasn't an excuse. Maybe you where with Jason too. What? Did you convince him to join you on a ménage a trois? Couldn't put it pass you to be as greedy as to want to screw two men at the same time. Right Carly Babes."

Carly contained her tears and in one swift motion slapped Sonny so hard his head was thrown to the side.

"Who are you? And what have you done with my husband?"

A trickle of blood was oozing from his bottom lip as he looked at her in the eyes for the first time. "This is what you've done to him."

"So now is my fault that you've become a self righteous ass hole? A jerk who only utters poison when he opens his mouth? Is my fault that you've become an alcoholic and a ruthless man?"

Sonny Corinthos was nothing more than a shadow of the man he used to be and nothing mattered anymore. He extended his arms and walked closer to her. "This is what's left...and I came here to let you finish what you started."

"What I started? You are not making any sense Sonny. And you're scaring me. Let me help you. Let's try to make this right." She took a step toward him, but he retreated from her reach.

"We can't make it right. Things change. And sometimes they can never be what they used to."


	23. And we see each other again

**Chapter 23: And we see each other again **

_**Boston, Mass**_

Summer made her way down the street with a brown bag in hand. She was still dressed in black but was now sporting a red wig courtesy of Luke 'the master of disguise' Spencer. Her black cat suit was exchanged for a long black skirt and a long sleeve gothic style blouse. The black combat boots and necklaces gave the urban gothic style the finishing touches. She hated wearing these disguises, but at least she had gotten ridden of the tight leather suit, it itched like hell and she felt awkward.

After their long talk last night Luke went back to Lucky's room at the hospital, while she took a nice and long nap. When she woke up she found a note with an address for her to go to. If it hadn't being written in Luke's messy handwrite, she would've been suspicious. And who wouldn't when they were directed to meet someone named Pauly at an abandoned church basement.

She got everything Luke asked for, now all she had to do was wait. And that was the worst part. She was dying to see Lucky. Her thoughts wondered back to the love of her life. One might think that after everything she's gone through she had forgotten about him. At least she wished that was the case. It was hard enough to concentrate when the live of her mother was on the line, but the fact that Lucky's life was also in danger was an added stressor she had to deal with. But now that Luke knew everything and that they were working together, she felt confident that they were going to prevail.

The police sirens and the screams brought her out of her thoughts. As she turned the corner and was about to cross the street she saw the fire coming out of a window in the second floor of the hotel. She stopped on her track, that wasn't any window. It was the window of her room.

Helena, she thought. A fireman walked to her and grabbed her by the elbow. She jerked her arm free.

"Let go of me."

"I've been calling for you to move, lady. You can't be here; you have to move back to the other side of the tape."

"What happened?"

"A bomb went of."

"Was anybody hurt?"

"The woman staying at the room was sleeping inside. We are trying to extinguish the flames so we can retrieve the body."

"What? There was a woman inside? But I'm..."

"There you are Darling." Luke's voice stopped her mid sentence. She turned to find a cowboy standing in front of her. He was wearing a big hat and a long redhead wig underneath. The hair was tied on a pony tail and it fell to his back. Black long sleeve shirt, jeans, and boots finished his look to perfection.

"Do you know this woman?" The fireman asked.

"Know her? That's my little sweet pea, my baby girl. My little Darling, that's her name. Darling Love Wayne."

Summer was amazed at Luke's ability to turn himself into other people, if she didn't know better, she would really think this man was born and raced in Texas. His deep accent was proof enough.

"Well, you two better get back to the other side of the tape. It's dangerous around here." The fireman finished and moved to other street.

Summer waited until the man was out of earshot to speak. "What the hell...?"

Luke put a hand over her mouth. "Watch the language, sweet pea. Let's go your brother's waiting for us to pick him up."

"But..."

"No butts, Darling Love. We have to go or our little Helena the hog will know we are still here. And you know how sensitive that little piggy can be."

_**Brownstone**_

Carly was pacing the length of the living room remembering the turn her conversation with Sonny had taken last night.

"_Things change... I know you don't love me anymore, so I'm letting you go."_

"_You are letting me go? What it's that suppose to mean? Look Sonny, you've been falling further and further down your depression. I'm sure I can still reach you. You just have to reach your hand out to me. Let me help you." _

"_There's no turning back now. And if I let you help, what then? You'll turn around and go back to Jason or Francis or any other man that can give you whatever it was I couldn't." _

"_Why do you keep bringing up Jason? We are just friends, Sonny. You used to know that."_

"_No Carly, I used to believe that. But now I know the truth. You've only been using me as a substitute. A substitute for the one you couldn't have the one you always wanted." _

"_God! Is that what you think? Is that why you think I came here? To get Jason back?"_

"_It makes sense, all the times I walked in on you two hugging and talking in secret murmurs, the way you defended him when he killed my sister."_

"_Jason didn't kill Courtney, Sonny. And that is what started all of this. You used to know who Jason was. But Courtney's death changed something inside of you. I think that was the last push that sent you in a downward spiral. I tried to help you while we were in Martinique, but you pushed me away. You turned violent and started drinking more than usual. Why didn't you let me in? Why don't you let me in?" _

"_I can't..." _

"_Yes you can. Believe in me, I'm your wife." _

"_You've been seeing him. All this time you've been running back and forth from Jason to Francis." _

"_You don't understand Sonny. Jason has been going through a very rough time. And Francis is a friend. Come on, you can't blame me from finding comfort in a friend in the middle of this whole situation. What with our problems, not been able to see my kids for months and now Elizabeth have been shot. I needed someone to lean on, I still do and you haven't been there." _

"_What did you say about Elizabeth? Who's Elizabeth?" _

"_Elizabeth Webber, Sonny. But no one was supposed to know about that so forget I said anything." Carly walked back to the fireplace._

"_So he's with her. After he used and abused my sister, after he killed her he went back to Elizabeth Webber. And now she's been shot. That's what you were doing at his place last night." _

"_They are not together. Not the way you mean. You know better than anyone that they are friends."_

"_Right..." _

_His gaze was set somewhere over her head and Carly noticed the fire burning in them, she could see the wheels turning and his mind working. The man she had fallen in love with was slowly disappearing and she had to find a way to get him back._

The knock on the door brought her back to reality. She turned around and walked up to open the door.

"I'm so glad you are here."

_**Jason's Apartment**_

Elizabeth was sitting in one of the chairs by the windows in Jason's room. She watched as the snow slowly melted on the sidewalk. A loud sigh, left her lips. Her right hand came to rest on her shoulder close to the wound. It still hurt like crazy, but the painkillers where working. She hadn't spiked a fever and she had also been conscious for the last couple of hours.

When she woke up earlier she found Jason making breakfast on the little kitchenette at the other side of the room. She smelled coffee and something more she couldn't place. He turned around and smiled that sideways smile of his and she had to fight the urge to walk over to him and kiss him hard on the mouth. He was looking beautiful with a long sleeve sweater and those damn low riders that made her notice his fabulous backside.

She turned red just thinking about her dreams...those damn pills where making her have the most exquisite dreams about Jason giving her a sponge bath. What was wrong with her? She was recovering from a gunshot wound, why was she having x-rated dreams about Jason?

Shaking the thoughts away she remembered his tenderness and the way he insisted in giving her the oatmeal, like she was a little child. They talked and played around for a while until he asked her if she was ready for a bath. She had to fight the blush that crept to her cheeks. Had she been talking in her sleep? No, it didn't seem like it. He noticed her discomfort and told her that Emily was on her way to help her. He had someplace to be and didn't want to leave her alone.

Two hours later, here she was all cleaned up and more worried than ever. She and Emily didn't really talk about what happened, but she had been remembering some things. The man that shot her...she had seen him somewhere. She wasn't sure where, and he had said something... something about a game. Was it that the game was over? God, she had to remember. Luke and Lucky's life were on the line.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. She looked up hoping to find her best friend but instead found him looking at her with his cold brown eyes.

They used to friends, but now looking at his form she realized that time was long gone. He wasn't standing straight and his dark rimed eyes seemed hollow.

"Sonny, what are you doing here?"

"Surprised to see me are we? What, thought I wouldn't find out? Well I did."

Elizabeth looked at him as if he had grown two heads. She didn't even know he was in town, why would she worry about him finding out she's been shot? He wasn't making any sense.

"What are you talking about?" Elizabeth said arching a brow in question.

He gave a loud and throaty laugh. "So now you are back to playing naïve little girl. Is that what he likes in bed? He likes for you to be all submissive and flutter your big blue eyes at him while he takes you?"

Elizabeth was taken back by his comment and instantly knew that the man she was talking to wasn't the same man she knew years ago. She tried to stand, but the slight dizziness took her by surprise.

"Poor little girl. Are you not feeling well?" His voice full of sarcasm, he took two steps closer to her. "That should be just the beginning. Because of you my sister is dead; you should pay your debt."

"What are you talking about? I didn't do anything. I didn't even know Courtney was dead until a few days ago. Sonny, you know me, I wouldn't do anything like that."

"You would if it was important enough. You fought everyone you knew for Jason and you dared to fight me for Ric."

"That was different. Jason was my friend and Ric was my husband. I thought you were going to kill him."

"So you killed my sister as retribution."

"Sonny you were there. You know that Faith was the one that killed Courtney."

"No, she might've pulled the trigger, but you had already killed her. She was so young..." His eyes trailed of somewhere far away and somehow Elizabeth wasn't afraid, but worried at his mental health.

"All she wanted was to be happy and safe. She fell in love with Jason because he had kept her safe...I told her it was a mistake. Our life wasn't safe, no. But she wouldn't listen. I asked him to break it of, but he wouldn't either. I knew, I knew he was going to hurt her. He couldn't love her. He couldn't..."

Elizabeth stood up and held herself up with one hand still in the arm of the chair. Her left arm was bothering her again.

She spoke in a slow and sweet voice. "You are wrong Sonny. Jason loved her very much. He is as devastated by her passing away as you are."

"NO!" His loud scream took her by surprise and she stumbled back to the chair. "He couldn't love her. It was impossible."

"Why not?" Elizabeth was growing impatient.

Sonny walked even closer and dropped to his knees close to Elizabeth. "Because he loved you."

_**Clinic**_

Luke and Summer walked as fast as they could towards Lucky's room. Still a couple of feet away he saw a group of nurses standing in front of the room gossiping. The doctor and two policemen where talking by the door.

"What the hell is going on here?" Luke asked angrily. "Don't you know my son needs his rest?"

"Mr. Wayne, we have to talk. Could you please come with me to my office?"

"Not until I see my son. My daughter Darling Love came all the way from Texas to see her brother. If you'll excuse me..."

The two police officers stopped Luke's attempt at going inside. Something was definitely wrong here.

In her best attempt at having an accent Summer spoke next. "What's wrong? Why don't you let my Papa go in?"

"Please both of you, we need to talk first."

"What's wrong with my cowboy? Did he wake up?"

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"Move, let me see my son now. Get the hell away from the door. MOVE!" The men stepped to the side and let both 'father and daughter' inside.

They found the room empty. The bed was still unmade and the monitors were still beeping as if taking the vital signs of the air.

"Where is he? Where is my son?" Luke walked to where the doctor was standing and grabbed him by the coat and slammed him to a wall.

"Hey, that's enough. You have to let him go or I'll have to take you down to the station."

"Yeah, you go ahead and do that. This incompetent lost my child and you are going to lock me up. Well see."

"Where is he? What happened?" Summer almost knew what had happened but she had to ask.

"We are not sure."

"You're not sure? What the hell do you mean you're not sure? A twenty-something years old in a comatose state can't stand up and walk away by his own accord. Someone took him. You were supposed to look after him." Summer was almost losing it. This couldn't be happening.

"Please try to calm down. I know this is a bad situation but we'll do anything in our power to get him back."

Luke spoke then. "What happened?"

"The nurse came to do her rounds. She opened the door and heard the monitors working, but before she could go inside I called her back to the counter. We worked for some records and then she went back. The monitors were still on, but he wasn't inside. We looked everywhere. No one saw anything. He vanished without a trace."

"Vanished? Sorry to burst your bubble doctor, but people don't just vanish. Someone took him."

"You are right. We called the cops and the fond this."

The doctor showed them a piece of paper inside a plastic bag. In bright red letters it said: _Two down and four to go._

Both Luke and Summer looked at each other and knew Helena had Lucky.

_**Brownstone**_

"He was cold and distant. He's in crisis Jason. I'm really worried about him."

Jason was sitting on the couch listening to his best friend, but he knew there wasn't anything he could do now.

"I'm sorry Carly, but I can't help you."

"Jason, you are the only one who knows how to bring him out of that place in his head. You've done it before."

"It's different now Carly. He doesn't trust me, he won't let me in."

"Look, I wouldn't ask you if it weren't important. He was here last night and for the first time ever I was afraid of him."

"What do you mean afraid? Did he hurt you?"

"Not physically, but the things he said hurt more than any punch he would ever throw at me. He's jealous of you... he thinks I've been defending you because I still want you. I tried to explain, but he wouldn't listen. I told him we were just friends and that I stayed with you the other night because of Elizabeth, but that only made things worst. He started talking about how you used Courtney and then moved right on with Elizabeth. I'm worried about him Jason."

"He knows about Elizabeth?"

"Yes. I didn't mean to tell him, it slipped out. I..."

"You said he was acting weird. Weird how?"

"His eyes were void of emotion, like he went somewhere inside his head. He was babbling something about you and Elizabeth."

Something wasn't right. If Sonny blamed him for Courtney's dead it was only natural that he would find a way to make him suffer. If he really was that disturbed, he would find a way to get to Jason. An eye for an eye. That could only mean one thing...

"Elizabeth."

_**Jason's Apartment**_

"You are wrong Sonny. Jason didn't love me. He loved Courtney. We tried and it didn't work. That's why we went our separate ways. We are just friends."

"Are you really this naïve?"

"You don't know anything about my relationship with Jason. So don't pretend to tell me..."

"Shut up! Don't try and talk your way out of this. I was there. I saw you two grow closer together. It started with a couple of conversations and a bike ride every once in a while. If you had seeing him talk about how your eyes lit up when you were together, he was falling for you back then. And then with all that Lucky crap, he left on an assignment. But I knew, I knew there was another reason for him to want to leave. It was you, wasn't it?"

Elizabeth was looking at him, but he wasn't looking at her. His body was knelt in front of her, but his mind had wondered back years ago.

"And then he came back and you were free from Lucky. You two started to dance around each other again. Until the crypt. That was a turning point. The moment he knew you were kidnapped, he went crazy. He ran all over the place searching for clues as to your whereabouts. He went to the people he hated the most and asked for help."

At his words, Elizabeth's brow furrowed. What did he mean by that?

"Taggert and Edwards Quartermaine help him find you. He was in love with you. But you chose Zander. He never stopped loving you. I thought you will finally get together after Alcazar, but instead you walked away."

"Sonny..."

His gaze came to rest on hers. "So you see. It was your fault. He was upset about you and he ended up using my sister for comfort. If you hadn't walked out on him, she would still be alive."

The loud stomps on the stairs made Elizabeth breathe a little better. Jason was home. Everything would be alright.

"Elizabeth." Jason's voice called as soon as he reached the landing. He saw the picture in front of him, but his face didn't betray his emotions. After a whole year, they were face to face again.

"I'm OK."

Sonny stood up and turned around slowly. They looked at each other, silence filled the air. The minutes ticked by, until Sonny broke the silence.

"So we see each other again. Face to face after so long."

_**xxx OK, guys I need help here. What do you think I should do with Sonny? Do you want me to fix him or does he pay everything he's done? Sonny/Carly back together or a possible Carly/Francis romance?**_ _**xxx**_


End file.
